Reality Check 3: Technicolor
by A Scribbler
Summary: Its the summer after Inkstained and things have changed. Everything seems well. But after everything that's happened, how many more secrets could the Studio be hiding? There's more to this than meets the eye, and things are starting to come out from the shadows. And what are people willing to do with that information? The Nolans and Warners are going to find out. In their own way.
1. That's it, right?

**A/N:**

**Hellooooooo Readers! Well, here it is, the first of hopefully many chapters of the latest in the Reality Check series! Well, what can I say here? Thanks for all the support and you all know how much I love you all for it, I wouldn't have completed anything without you guys! XD Keep an eye out for the one-shots still to come and I hope this instalment lives up to the others!**

**Okay, where we left off at the end of _Inkstained_; Flynn and Poppy had been injected with toon ink, joining Talia in a half-toon state, giving them minor toon abilities as well as not aging. The Warner's had regained their memories from their times living with the Fleischer's and all the years in the studio, and they are still going strong and sticking with the Nolan's. All for one and one for all times six forever, right! And with R.J back in jail, and Jared (now going by Jack after trying to regain his own identity and freeing himself from R.J's control, hoping to find an alternative cure to the toon-state) has taken his place as CEO of the studio. Everything seems pretty good, so where am I going with this?**

**Let's find out shall we? Ok, this looks more at Talia and the grown ups, next chapter will be the kids, bare with me, you know what I'm like. I do the first few chapters as stage setters so sorry if it's a little slow. It'll get better!**

_*Jack's POV*_

Okay, well that's another thing sorted. For now at least. This job was getting more stressful by the day, and yet I wouldn't give it up for the world. But the secrets I was forced to keep were building up by the minute. When I signed up to this, I knew that I was taking on a colossal responsibility with the toons, but I didn't know just how far that stretched. Plotz should have informed me of this a long time ago, heck, anyone should have informed me of this!

Not that I would have turned it down if I'd known earlier, not a chance! But, there were just so many secrets around here. It was like living in a puzzle, as soon as you thought you had the answers to one question, it sprouts off into multiple other tricks for you to solve. It was great; but challenging. And when I look at it from someone else's perspective, it kind of seemed unfair. But who was it most unfair for; the one's who were kept totally in the dark, or the one's who were only aware of half the truth?

And then again, what about those who thought that the half they knew, was all there was to know?

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"No."

"But you said -"

"I said nothing."

"So if you're saying nothing then -"

"I'm saying no."

I wasn't being cruel. On the contrary, I was using a joking voice that made Poppy scowl, "Not fair…"

Maybe not to her, but considering I was saying no to her going ropeless bungee-jumping over the toon lot then I think that I'm well in my rights. Sure, I know she wouldn't get hurt considering… past events… but I still didn't like the idea of it. Call me old fashioned, but plummeting over a hundred feet to the ground with only a half-hearted toon reflex to cushion the fall. Although, I admit that she was getting pretty good. She was better than me by far, but then again, that wasn't difficult.

Thinking about it, how long had it been since everything had come out of the bag? Time felt different now, it had for a while. It hadn't been long, a few months maybe. Yeah that's right, because we'd had Flynn's thirteenth not long before. And now summer vacation had just begun. Wow, that had gone fast. Summer vacation, that meant… Never mind. Hey, I wonder if it's a good thing that time went by without noticing.

"How about this; if you finish one more routine start to finish, then I'll take you down to the toon lot before I start work."

She grinned, "Really?"

It wasn't like I ever stopped her going before, "Sure thing." I nodded, "Now get twirling."

Before I'd even finished the sentence, she'd already zoomed off just like that. I really couldn't get used to that so easily. I mean, when I was the one popping in and out of places, it freaked the hell out of me, and the toons doing it was expected but still got a good jump out of me; but now my siblings were too, it was just plain bizarre. But all things aside… I wasn't hating it.

Music started playing softly from upstairs in Poppy's room. She'd started taking dance classes on Fridays after school, but now the summer was here, they were organising vacation classes too. But they had a set of routines to learn for a recital before school started again. And as biased as I may be as a big-sis and the one who's paying for the classes; I thought she was pretty good. And she wasn't the only one making the most of their time. Flynn was currently spending his Saturday mornings at the school's Youth Club. Sometimes I used to go to my school Youth Club as a kid, when I could get some spare time. He got to meet some friends, just be normal for a while. But the one around here seemed better. They had more to do; football, tennis, team building and all that kind of stuff. He enjoyed it, that's the main thing.

I paused from my thoughts and dishes to take note of the song what was playing. I liked this singer, but I hadn't heard this song in ages. Skye Sweetnam, I think… _I like to live like I'm in a cartoon yes I'm, chasing you all around the room! I beat your, beat your brains out, that's how I flirt! Oh it's a vicious little game but no one gets hurt!_ Oh the irony… Life, you're hilarious… What next, the Dexter's Lab theme song? But I could see the humour in it. Admittedly, I was starting to see the humour in a lot of things recently. Maybe I'm wrong, but having your life as well as the lives of people you care about threatened twice, it kind of puts things in perspective.

"_This love's a cartoon, baby, in Technicolor, screw you head back on cuz here comes your mother, with her curlers made of dynamite, she's throwing them at us tonight…"_ I muttered along, "_This love's a cartoon baby and you're the hero, pop your greens down lover and whack the weirdo, he's trying to fly me to the moon but I'm just staying here with you…_" Again, I paused, "That song actually makes no sense."

"Personally, I take it as an insult."

Half expecting _them_ to have something to say on the matter, I turned around towards where the snarky voice had come from, but there was no one there. My shoulders slumped in confusion, but I ignored it and returned to the dishes. All of a sudden, the sink exploded in a wave of suds and water, splashing all over my clothes and the floor. Three faces burst through the waves wearing wicked grins. Two on them leant forward and planted soaking kisses on my cheeks and the third aimed for my forehead. When I was released, I slipped backwards, the water skidding my shoes and sending my flat on my back, bumping my head on the floor.

"Ow." Seriously, stars around the head, what that necessary? "Hi guys…"

"Looking a little starry-eyed there, priss." Yakko commented.

Dot and Wakko dropped to the ground and held out their hands to help me up. I swatted the stars away before accepting their hand, rolling my eyes as they hoisted me to my feet, "Thanks, looking a little soaked there, pervert."

Despite sitting knee deep in suds, his fur was amazingly dry, "Huh?"

Scooping a mug from the sink, I quickly poured the contents over his head, "Next time use the door like everyone else." I commented in playful scolding.

His sodden ears lay flat against his head and he arched an eyebrow, leaning a little closer to me. Before I knew what was happening, he made an 'o' with his mouth and jetted the inhaled water in my face, drenching more than I already was, "Next time use more soap."

Dot folded her arms, "Give it a rest you two, we're on a tight schedule here, remember?"

"We are?" Wakko asked.

Wringing out my hair over the sink I smiled, "If this is about the bungee jumping, I already said that Poppy isn't trying it."

"Ah!" the trio moaned.

Yakko shook the droplets from his face and joined his siblings on the floor, "If it's about what happened last time, the rope was worn and that's why we're taking the safe option and avoiding them all together."

I flashed a sceptical look, "That's reassuring… But no, she's going to Slappy's house while I'm at work."

"But if she wasn't…" Wakko asked, leaving the rest of the question to linger in the air.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but thought against it and clamped his mouth shut. Dot gave a wry smile, "Wow, first smart move in years."

Yakko and I exchanged a look of amusement before I looked down at my watch and groaned internally, "And I'm going to be late for work…" My soaking clothes and hair didn't help, "…again."

"You know, kiddo, you could just," he shrugged knowingly, "take a short cut."

The younger Warner's looked hopeful. I however, didn't. I'd improved over time, don't get me wrong, but I still wasn't at a standard where I was comfortable with trying it out on my own. I could toon-change no problem, and did so there and then. Or rather just kept the clothes and simply pictured myself dry. Now that stuff wasn't hard once you got the hang of it. Again, I go back to the production mind-set. I pictured the clothes as they were before, pulled it out of imagination so it's like I can almost see and feel it, and then finally accept it so that it's like it's real. And there it was. Cheesy and kind of clichéd, but it's a toon reflex, what did I really expect? But jumping from place to place, there were too many things that could go wrong. And considering I'd be taking Poppy with me, it was too risky. But then again, it was more likely that Poppy would be taking afternoon visits to Australia after a few more tips from the 'masters'…

They seemed impressed that I'd actually taken care of the water-logged clothes without argument. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." They sang. Wakko smiled goofily while Dot just gave a sideways smile.

Yakko folded his arms, "You know go back in time a few months and you wouldn't even talk about your toonasity, let alone use it." He grinned, "Is the merchandise finally growing on you?"

"It's, uh, yeah I guess you could say it has." I shrugged, subtly glancing down at the imprint on my wrist. And it was the truth, there was no point fighting against it anymore, and I gottta say, life was somewhat simpler without the constant battle, "If you're going with Poppy to Slappy's, better get in the car."

* * *

Yeah, what I said about there being less of a battle, too bad it starts up again at work. Dr. S wasn't a big fan of me practicing. But then again, it was understandable. After all, he'd been trying to get the toons to lower the bar for years, most likely since he'd started working at the studio. I couldn't blame him for being uncomfortable with it. Like me, he just wanted some peace. Although whereas I've kind of accepted that peace was an achievement to gain with careful planning around the insanity; he was still in the mindset that he could suppress the insanity and force peace. Now from experience, I'd love to tell him that it's easier to roll with the punches, but he was a professional psychiatrist, and my employer. It wasn't my place to tell him what to do. Not to mention one other thing we shared in common, he wouldn't change his mindset so easy. Heck, it took me over two years to get around to the idea, he was obviously more determined than me; or more naive… And he was really keeping me busy with filing and organising papers for him. I guess that was his way of making sure I didn't have time for any practice.

"And where do these go?" I asked him, nodding to the two foot tall stack of organisers on my desk.

He looked up briefly, "Zey go down zer hall, in room -"

Down the hall was all I needed, there was only one storeroom there anyway, "No problem." I stated, carefully scooping up the pile and struggling to peer over the top just to see where I was going.

"Uh, Talia, you are allowed to make more zan one trip, you know. Zer is no rush." Dr. S assured light-heartedly.

"I know." I replied, already halfway out of the office, "But I'd rather do it in one go so I know what I'm doing."

He nodded, "Oh, okay."

It wasn't until I was about halfway down the corridor that I figured it would have probably been a better idea to take more manageable handfuls. I swear these things were getting heavier by the second. But it wasn't far to go now, I hope. Suddenly, I bumped into something solid. Judging by the slight grunt, I'd bumped into a person.

"Sorry!" I blurted. Thanking my luck that the stranger had the sense to grab the papers to stop them topping over. I looked to the side and caught sight of amused olive eyes and a flick of dark hair. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't sound too disappointed." Jack mused, tilting the files so that I was once again steady, "Anything I can help with?"

"I'm good thanks." I replied, edging around him, but curiosity still pulling at me, "What brings you up this end of the studio?"

He nodded down the hallway, "I needed Dr. Scratchansniff's advice on something."

"Anything I can help with?" I quoted.

"I'm good thanks."

I rolled my eyes, "On your way then." Only a mere three steps later, I could still feel him watching me, "What is it this time?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, "I just, uh, wondered how things were going at home… you know, with everything. I haven't had the chance to check in as often as I should."

"No one's asking you to check in on us, we're fine." I replied truthfully, but harsher than intended, "But we're good, great even; thanks." I swallowed and felt that it needed to be asked, out of politeness more than anything, "And you're still coping?"

He gave a half-grin, "As always, I leant from the best, right?"

Rolling my eyes again, I turned away. There was no need to answer that and he was only messing with me. He was telling the truth though, we'd pretty much kept our distance. Not on purpose, but it had happened all the same. Sometime's he'd drop in while I was working or join us in the ton lot, but it was pretty much once in a blue moon. Frankly, I kind of liked it like that. That way, I didn't have to worry about him relapsing or getting too involved. I made sure he kept in line, he made sure he did his job. There was nothing more too it. And that was good. No complications, no guilt lingering from the past and most of all, no chance of trusting him.

But did it really make much of a difference if I trusted him or not? It wasn't like there were any other secrets around here. I mean, the toon lot, the Animator, R.J, the Fleischer's, half-toon-hybrids… what else could there possibly be?

**A/N:**

**Oh, so much more… Sorry that it's slow, but you know me, the first few chapters are just setting the stage before stuff starts happening. I promise I am going somewhere with this XD Next chapter will have more of a focus on Flynn and Poppy and the Warner's. Please review and I'd love to hear any ideas, suggestions you have for either this or one-shots, I'll do my best, I promise XD Can't wait to hear from you guys again! XD**

**The song in the middle was 'Cartoon' by Skye Sweetnam, an awesome (but random) song if you want to take a peek.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if updates are a little slow, I've got a lot of assignments due in, and unfortunately they kind of need to come first… But I'll update when I can for you all because you're that awesome! XD**


	2. New Face

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all your amazing reviews, PM's and feedback for both this and the one-shots, I've loved reading it and really hope to hear more from you XD I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but there's been a lot of assignments due in so I write what I can when I can. Also, sorry for this being a short chapter, but again it's mostly setting the stage. It'll improve! XD This is going to be mostly Flynn and Poppy focussed btw.**

_*Flynn's POV*_

Yeah, this should work. If I angle it just right then I should make this. I lined up my shot and slid the cue back a little before jabbing it forward again. The blue chalked tip smacked against the white surface, sending it rolling across the velvet table and disrupting the still balls scattered about. First the white bounced off a red, knocking it into the corner pocket before darting between two yellows and knocking another red away for me. Just the black left. Again, I lined up, but aimed at the side of the table. The white ricocheted off of it and curved around another yellow, nudging the black 8 into a side pocket. I'd won.

"Dude! What'd they teach you up in the studio?" my opponent cried in approval.

"Just a few tricks of the trade." I mumbled to him, irritated that he was so loud.

Yeah, tricks of the trade. That's one way of putting it. I'd felt it, you know, when I was lining up the snooker shot. It was like something in my brain was directing a thin line of heat down my arm and actually into the cue. But, I hadn't really been paying attention to it. Instead I was just picturing how I wanted the shot to go, and went for it. Is that what the toons were talking about? You see it, have it, expect it? If so, why the hell didn't it work on demand?

"Studio?" asked Dani.

I swallowed, Dani had been watching for a while now. But she was watching the guy, I guessed, I'm nothing special . Well, not in the normal sense anyway. I suppose Dani was okay, for a girl. I mean, she didn't talk much, keeping to herself, but when she did talk she made a point of getting really close. But that wasn't so bad, she smelled good and her black pony-tail was kinda cool, even if she was wearing a boys hoodie but… forget it…

"Yeah his sis works at Warner's." he explained loudly. Len didn't do quiet.

Her blue eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah." I half shrugged, "For a few years now."

"Huh, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around…" she muttered so quietly I almost missed it. She saw me about to ask her what she meant and cut me off, "Wow, I bet you meet all kinds of people in there!"

Ironic much? "Yeah, you could say that."

Please stop asking me questions. I don't like talking about the studio or what goes on there. It's to risky. I didn't even like talking about myself. If I could help it, I just spent my time here keeping my head down and pretending to take part in larger group conversations. The bigger the crowd, the less noticeable you are. I wanted to be forgettable, it made things easier. Not to mention I was able to try out more games and stuff around here if I was left alone. Separating myself occasionally just made it easier in the long run.

"Think you can sneak us an autograph of someone big?" he demanded, getting the attention of some other kids.

Oh great, "I'm not allowed on sets or anything, I'm allowed to visit my sister and, uh, some other people behind the scenes. Movies and actors don't actually come into it." I said as honestly as I could, "Hey, uh, fancy another game?"

Dani tilted her head, "Can you teach me?"

"I guess…" I shrugged, setting up the table again, "If you want." And if it stops the conversation from leading back to the studio. Suddenly, my eyes glanced at my watch, "Ah crap, I've got to meet my sister in fifteen minutes."

"At work?" the guy asked hopefully.

"Younger sister." I explained, thinking fast and almost cringing at what came out, "At our Aunts."

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

"You're it!"

"Oh! Fine, but you'd better run this time!" I called after them.

Jeez, when did they get so good at this? Where'd they go now? Hmm, maybe I should think twice before playing tag with Skippy and the Warner's again. Nah, it was still fun even if they did get me every time. I was getting faster and that was a good thing. I'd get them soon. Sure they'd tag me again in about five seconds but I didn't mind so much. With a few more lessons maybe I'd be faster then them. Skippy wasn't so fast, I usually ended up catching him first. Oh great where did they go now?

Lets see, Skippy would be up a tree somewhere, the Warner's could be on the moon for all know. Okay, I'll do what I always do, run and wait till I find a clue or something like that. And it was only the toon lot here, there wasn't like I was going to get lost here. You always ended up pretty much where you started anyway. Okay, get ready because I'm coming to get you guys! I darted through the trees, following after whatever sounds that could have been them. This was taking forever. Normally Wakko let himself get caught for me, but I'd told him not to. Sure he was helping but it was kind of cheating. But thinking about it, it did get annoying being 'it' most of the time. Hey, I see something! Oh that's it, I'm making a new rule. No climbing higher then a quarter way up a tree!

I jumped up and managed to grab the lowest branch, kicking against the trunk to pull myself up. I hope I don't get splinters from this. I hate those. And Slappy wouldn't be happy if she found out that we were climbing so high anyway. After climbing up a few more branches, I looked down. Oh no, everybody always said that you're not meant to look down! Wow, I was a good half way up. But where was Skippy or the others? I know I heard someone up here. Wait… how do I get down?

"Hello?" I called out, "Wakko? Anyone? Help!"

This was getting scary. The branch I'd just left looked too far all of a sudden to get back on it. And climbing higher wouldn't help. If this was a trick of the toons, it wasn't very funny. No they're not mean, they know when to stop messing around. So maybe they weren't here after all? I didn't want to be stuck up here on my own!

"Help, please! I'm up here!"

Oh no, I bet they thought I was trying to trick them. I was still 'it' so they were probably keeping away from here. But how were they going to find me now? Okay, calm down, if you got up, then you can get down. It's not that hard, right? I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut so that I couldn't see the drop. My foot lowered and I felt around for the branch but I couldn't find it. Don't look down, but I need to. But I really don't want to.

"_Agh!_" Suddenly my hand slipped. I think I screamed, but I wasn't sure. I was falling, but I couldn't open my eyes. This was going to hurt. My eyes peeled open a little and the tree was just rushing past me, but it was a little like slow motion. Help, please! "_Ouch!_"

I kind of said it because I thought that's what was going to be needed. But it didn't. Well it kind of sis but not like I expected. Instead of a 'hitting the ground' kind of ouch, it was a 'something grabbing me by the back of my shirt' ouch. I blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness and looked down, the grass only a few feet below. Then, I looked behind me, tilting my head upwards a little. I froze. Someone hadn't grabbed my shirt, but some_thing_ had grabbed it in its teeth. Before I could get a better look, the creature moved us down to the ground and let me go. Turning around slowly, I was terrified, ready to run, but I had to see. I mean Wakko caught stuff in his teeth all the time, maybe it was him in a disguise or something? But I was still ready to run. Just in case. I turned and looked.

My throat made a weird squeak when I saw that it was a dog. A _huge_ one, about the same size as Runt, but with smooth brown fur with a lighter face and stomach. It looked strange, like its colours were brighter than it was meant to be. But I wasn't looking at that. I was looking at how big it was. It was like a wolf. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't move. It stared at me, like it was confused, tilting it's head and stepping forward to circle me. It was like he expected to see someone else. I didn't like this. Why couldn't I move? Was it going to attack me? Would it leave me alone? Help…

It stopped in front of me and looked as if it was sighing; the same kind of way Talia does when she's tired out and disappointed. But it kept looking at me. I shivered a little and it tilted its head again. Did it know I was scared? That was a bad thing, right? Suddenly, he stepped forward and nuzzled my stomach, giving a quick lick on my cheek and kind of looked like it was… smiling? That was weird, but not the weirdest thing I've seen so it didn't bother me. So it was a friendly dog-wolf? Okay, that was good. That made me feel a little better.

"Hi?" I mumbled, nervously extending a hand. It nudged me playfully, "Good boy. Where'd you come from?" He looked off into a different direction. Could he understand me? Awesome! "Where's your owner?"

I jumped as a loud giggle sounded from a few trees away, "Hello-Hello! Where'd you go, silly-puppy?"

Wow, she sounded younger than me. Instantly the dog jumped up in panic and turned towards the sound. He gave me a last look before rushing off. I forgot about the game I was taking part in and followed. Maybe it was someone from my school. And that dog kind of saved me back there, I didn't really want to let him go just yet. He was such a strange dog though, the way his face moved it was the same as a persons. Kind of the same was as Rita, Runt and the other's did. Just without the talking.

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

"Little Red's loosing her game." I commented, pulling out a pocket-watch and taking a look.

"Or the game has lost her." Dot added, "You did make sure she was using her toon-speed, right?"

"Did you?" I asked.

"Not really…" she folded her arms in a huff.

"Well there's your answer."

"Should we go look for her?" Wakko asked.

"What if she's just hiding and waiting for us to come looking and then she'll nab us?" Skippy chuckled from hanging upside down from a branch, "It's a good idea of you ask me."

"That it is," I rolled my eyes, and flipped him right-side-up, "You go tell Cranky Critter that we'll be a little late on account of misplaced priorities."

"Okay but she doesn't like you calling her that." Skippy sang.

"But you know who I was talking about so you're on the same level as me." I winked.

He rolled his eyes and rushed off. Wakko took a look around, "Which way do you think she went?"

Good question. Whoops on my part. Okay now if I were playing tag with some toons and kinda got left behind, where would I go? After them. Well that helped; yeah like a Dr. Phil special it helped! Okay, let's backtrack and find her before someone who likes to think they're in control comes around and busts a gut.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you guys."

Too late. "Heh-heh… Hey Slugger!"

"Faboo day right?" Wakko beamed.

Dot clasped her hands together and batted her eyes, "Have you ever taken the time to notice how cute I am?

Oh wow he was like Swarchenegger to a low-budget comedy. His eyes narrowed his eyes and glanced over us, "What's up?"

"The sky?" Wakko offered.

"The rate of car insurance?"

"Your levels of suspicion?" Dot finished.

You know, I don't think we were helping the situation. Slugger folded his arms and looked expectantly, "Where's Poppy?"

"Uh, winning at hide and seek?" Wakko shrugged.

"Then shouldn't you be finding her?"

I smacked my forehead and pretended to look surprised, "Is that the aim of hide-and-seek? See, Sibs, don't I always say that Slugger here is the brightest spark in the firework?"

"I thought you said he blew up like a firewo-"

"Thanks for the input sister-sibling," I grumbled, clamping a hand over her mouth, "it will be noted…"

"Look," Slugger sighed, "Do you know where she is exactly, or not."

"Not." We said together, the fun kind of losing it's charm by this point.

"Well shall we find her?" he asked, getting irritated.

"Good call, Slugger, we would never have thought of that…" Note the sarcasm when I say what would we do without him? Okay Little Red, ready or not, here we come!

**A/N:**

**Again, sorry it's so short, but it'll get better, I promise. So, what dynamic duo did Poppy run into in the toon lot? And what could that spell out for the future? Cue dramatic music! Duhn-duhn-duuuuuhn! XD Oh by the way, I put Dani in for a reason. When is anything ever what it seems eh? Just a few little things to chew on in thought…**


	3. Repetition

**A/N:**

**SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, but at least now all my essays are done and it's just classes I've got to go to now, I'll be updating more often now with any luck XD This'll be the last of the quieter chapters for a bit, next chapter is when things start going down, XD hope you like it!**

**And for those who guessed Buttons and Mindy, no duh! Lol, just kidding, great detective work! And as for Dani, I think only 3 people have cracked it, but don't worry if you haven't, I'll think you'll find out between chapters 5 and 7 depending on how things work out, lol, but if you really can't wait then I'll tell you in a PM XD. **

_*Poppy's POV*_

"Okay I love you buh-bye!"

The dog gave my cheek a friendly lick on the cheek and I waved as they walked back through the woods, out of sight. That had been pretty fun, for once it was like I was the older kid looking after the little one. But then again that dog seemed more like a babysitter than anything. Poor thing, he looked so tired. But it still had been fun climbing trees with Mindy, she was fast for someone her size! But they had go home again. I wondered where they lived? I hadn't seen them around before, and no one was allowed in the toon lot. Unless they were toons. But that couldn't be right because the only toons were the ones that lived _here_. But then again, Buttons seemed a lot like Runt or Rita, just he couldn't talk… Weird…

"Poppy?"

That was Flynn calling me. Whoops, he wasn't going to be happy with me. Well when was he happy? Oh no the game! I'm still it! Um, okay if I hide now, then no one will have to know that I walked off without telling anyone. Wow Talia would be so mad if she found out! I know the toon lot was safe, but it's what she called a 'principle of a thing'. I quickly Ducked behind a tree, waiting for him to come into view. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out as I'd stepped into the side of a thorn-bush. That really hurt! But I didn't care right now, I had to hide from Flynn. He stepped into the open, the Warner's close by. I felt bad leaving them without telling, especially when they were hiding from me, but it's okay, I can make this work.

"You're it!" I cried, jumping out and slapping Flynn on the shoulder.

"Wow, talk about dedication." Dot nodded in approval, "That's a record!"

"Wait, Slugger's it?" Yakko asked, "Prepare the gloves and witnesses!"

Flynn gave him a look before turning to me, "Poppy, where did you go? We've been looking for you for ages!"

"I was… playing." I can't lie, so I just didn't say all the truth.

"So were we, remember?" Wakko asked giving my hair a tug jokingly.

"Well you all ran off, remember?" I returned, pulling his ear.

"That's kind of the aim of your part of the game." Dot smirked.

I thought I'd gotten away with it, until Yakko popped up behind me and prodded the back of my shirt, "So did this _friend_ invite you for dinner because, uuuuuhhhh-I don't remember any of us taking a bite outta you."

His words made me jump and grab the part of the top where he prodded. Where Buttons had grabbed it in his teeth to stop me falling, he had ripped it a little. Oh, I guess I couldn't hide teeth marks. "Um, kind of."

Flynn really wasn't happy, "What happened?" He looked a little closer and picked a thorn out of my shirt, "Oh that's how you ripped it, Talia's gonna flip."

"That's not how I ripped it!" Putting on the best 'I'm sorry' smile ever, I looked up at him, "I was playing with a friend…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. S." I declared, hitching my bag over my shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, ja, see you in zer morning." He muttered, looking at a large stack of papers next to him.

"I can stay longer if you need a hand with those? It's no problem."

"Nein, nein, danke." He replied in German. He's stressed, sometimes he answers in German if he's got his mind on other things.

"Are you sure?"

Nein, danke. Ich werde ihnen morgen…"

From past experience I'd picked up enough to know he said that he'd see me tomorrow, "Okay, if you're sure… Frohes Schaffen."

To my quote of 'don't work too hard' he nodded absentmindedly, "Mmm-hmmm…"

That guy seriously worried too much, and that was coming from me! But like me, he wasn't going to give in until it was all finished. I didn't envy the job of a psychiatrist, it was hard enough sorting out the summary papers and files like I did so I couldn't imagine what it was like having to go through the full system. Well, from a patients perspective sure… but that was a past not worth dwelling on. And so I didn't. I was meant to be heading to Slappy's anyway. And if I didn't get there soon then Slappy would have to start making them food which would most likely be that dough stuff again. Don't get me wrong, I liked it and so did Flynn and Poppy; but it was one of those dishes that you ate once and didn't want to eat again for another fortnight or so. It was just had one of those textures.

Instead of taking my weekday route back out to the parking lot, I looped around the back of the buildings and out towards the toon lot. The warning barriers were still placed along the entrance, but passing through them had long since caused me unease. It didn't take long before the grass and woodlands started to appear. I remembered when I first stepped foot in this place. Running like a lunatic from security and getting knocked out by a low branch. Uh, good times? But at least now I'd come to learn this place like the back of my hand. Slappy's house wasn't too far now...

"Hi guys!" I called out, opening the front door and peering in.

"Hey kid," Slappy replied from her arm-chair before the TV, "just in time I was about to cook up some grub."

Flynn, Poppy and the Warner's gave me a look that was a mixture between pleading and disgust from the doorway behind her. I tried not to give them away, "Oh great, sorry I've already got food ready at the house. Maybe next time?"

She shrugged with a knowing smirk, "Ah who needs ya?" she snapped her head around to look accusingly at the group who darted in a panic out of sight, "Dang tearaways!"

I sniggered, "Were they okay today?"

"As good as Tom Cruise in Rock of Ages." Her tone was the usual passive, so I wasn't sure where she was going with that until she continued, "Average but nothing special."

"Oh, well that's good." I replied, still unsure, "Thanks for watching them today."

"Nah forget it, but I oughta tell ya that Dora the explorer in there took a little detour."

"Poppy? What happened?"

"Don't get your pantyhose in a bunch, she's fine. Took a wrong turn and blamed it on some _friend_ that no one's heard of. Hooey if you ask me."

"Hooey?" I repeated, "You mean she was on her own?"

"Well Skippy's been through a few imaginary friends, had to beat them off with a shovel and a splash of holy water but… no wait, they might have been the bogeyman." She shook her head, "Point being: harmless."

An imaginary friend? Well that was a new one I'll admit. Flynn had never had one that I knew of and after meeting the Warner's and being forced into therapy I'd been pretty much alienated from the idea. And I'll be honest, after the craziness of the past few years I never thought anyone here would want to have anything imaginary again; it was all so out of this world that it very well could have come out of someone's imagination. Hmm, why do I get the feeling that the Warner's would be giving me that knowing look right now? Oh well, like Slappy said, it was harmless, and pretty normal all things considered for someone her age.

"So for future reference, you wouldn't happen to have anymore holy water would you?"

She clapped me on the shoulder with a look of amusement, "Between us, cooled boiled water works just as well."

"Good," I chuckled, "That sounds a lot cheaper."

"Sure until you get the water bill…"

* * *

Forget the water bill. At this rate I was going to be so dirt poor that I wasn't going to afford the house to pay bills. Every time I had the Warner's over to join us for food, the same mistakes were made. When I thought I had enough food for them, it turns out that it would only be enough for one sitting, and by that I meant one of Wakko's mouthfuls. And as it turns out, using toon-tactics to create food wasn't really reliable. It would only fill you up for a short amount of time before the animation wore off and it just fell back into what it was to start with, just an outline of some mental imagery. So it was down to constant preparation. You know what? Next time I'm just ordering take-out…

And what made me think that spaghetti and meatballs was a good idea, I've got no clue. It was just more hassle. But at least the cooking was over and done with, now it was time to eat. Poppy and Wakko were taking turns at a half-hearted sword fight with their forks, a very disgruntled Dot stuck in the middle of them. She flicked them both on the forehead and glared at them warningly. Flynn simply rolled his eyes and slurped up another strand of the pasta in hopes of ignoring them. I would tell them to stop but, in honesty I had a bet on with my brother that Wakko would give in first and admit defeat.

Vaguely I became aware of the spaghetti tugging at the corner of my mouth like something was pulling it. I looked down and found that the strand led away from my plate and up to the side. My shoulders slumped, oh come on seriously? It turned out that the other end of the strand was in Yakko's mouth. What was this, Lady and the Tramp? No, more like the Victim and the Pervert. His eyebrows wriggled suggestively and started to inhale the food to shorten the gap, just making me scowl in irritation. Okay, Talia, you know the technique, you know it's going to work… I smirked as I felt the smooth sheen of metal in my hand. Lifting up the newly toon-ised scissors in my hands and snipped the pasta neatly, sending his side of the slack slurping back to him at such speed that he started choking. As his siblings thumped him on the back, I just shrugged smugly at him and returned to my meal.

"You asked for that one." Flynn commented.

"Trouble right down to the T-able manners." Dot agreed, pulling out a mallet and smacking her brother in the back with it.

Yakko coughed once more and started breathing again, "Hey one guy's trouble is another's challenge." He winked, "Unless you're Little Red over there, in that case trouble is no challenge at all."

"Mindy gets into more trouble than me!" Poppy insisted, folding her arms in a huff.

"Mindy?" I asked,.

"Her _friend_." Flynn scoffed.

Oh, that friend. Poppy glared at him, "Don't say it like that! She's real!"

"Then how come none of us saw her?"

"She'd gone home by then, and she doesn't live around here."

"Where does she live then?"

"I don't know…"

This was getting very familiar to me, I'd had so many conversations like this, all ending in teasing and torment. It wasn't fair. I know Flynn wasn't intending to be so harsh, but I wanted this to stop before it got out of hand, "What's Mindy like, Poppy?" I asked.

"Little, younger than me with a big pet dog." She explained, "She doesn't really talk much, but she's really good at climbing trees but she falls out a lot. Like I did but it's okay because her dog caught me. He's a little like Runt but he doesn't talk and -"

"Poppy just admit it, you wondered off and got lost, got scratched up in a thorn-bush and blamed it on someone who doesn't exist."

That touched a few nerves on my part, "Okay, Flynn, you've made your point. It's done now so let's just let it go. Who wants seconds?" I offered, lifting the plate.

Thankfully everyone did so that moved things along pretty well. I really didn't blame Flynn for being so sceptical, after all we'd been through it was no wonder he found something as simple as an imaginary friend hard to believe. But there still wasn't any need to press so hard on it. Did I believe Poppy? I don't know. I guess it was just the idea that history was repeating itself again and I didn't want to seem hypocritical… No, you know what, Poppy can believe what she wants to believe. I'm not going to stop her. Heck, I ended up being proved right when I thought my 'imaginary' friends were real; and although the chances of the same happening to Poppy are slim, why shouldn't she be allowed to think it? After all, imagination is kind of necessary for our current 'conditions', she should practice it. Wow… this time last year and I'd be terrified at the idea… Weird how things change.

After we'd finished eating, I figured that I'd take Flynn to the side to help me with the dishes while the others became occupied with some sort of game in the other room. I think he kind of guessed what I wanted to talk to him about because almost instantly he huffed.

"I'm not being mean or anything, but there's cartoon characters in out living room, why does she need an imaginary friend too?"

"Well what makes you so sure it's imaginary?"

He tilted his head, "You don't believe her, right?"

I shrugged, "She's eight, and she's going to be for a while so if she wants to make up some stuff then why not? And anyway, maybe she did make a friend, you never know."

"But you don't think it's weird? I mean, you don't think that she's gone a little cra -" he cut himself off and lowered his eyes in guilty, "Sorry…"

And the penny dropped, it seemed. I didn't want to make him feel guilty, but I did want him to know that sometimes, it was just better to go along with things. If Poppy had made a real friend then good for her, if not, then what difference did it make?

"Forget it, just go easy on her, alright?" I grinned, flicking some soapy water at him, I just wanted to move on now, "How was the Youth Club today?"

He tensed, "It was, uh, good."

"Made many friends?"

"A couple of the guys are okay; and Dani's alright."

That's a new name, "Danny?"

"She's new, haven't seen her around school or anything yet."

She? It must be with an 'i'. Oh, I see, "So it's going well by the sounds of it."

"Huh? Oh, sure…"

"But?"

A sigh as he looked down at his hands, "But, I keep making things happen when I don't mean to. I just can't get the hang of it!"

Oh… "Did anyone see?"

"No one is guessing anything if that's what you mean; come on, who would?" he asked.

"Fair point, but look you'll get there. You're trying, that's the main thing, right?"

"Yeah… but you've been trying for ages."

"Without help." I cut him off, "You've got the guys helping right from the start, you'll catch on quicker. Heck give it a few more weeks and I'll be taking extra credit to catch up."

A small smirk, "Don't tell Yakko that."

I tousled his hair, "No worries."

**A/N:**

**So, it's a little like history is repeating itself with people not believing Poppy, but at least Talia is letting her make her own choices instead of forcing others on her. After all, she knows what it's like. **

**I know that the Warner's haven't really been as involved this time, but that's going to change soon, I promise XD I hope this isn't too boring for you, it'll improve XD Please review, and keep all your ideas/suggestions coming guys, they're awesome!**


	4. Seeing, and Asking

**A/N:**

**Okay so a lot of people have been asking why the other toons don't say they know Buttons and Mindy etc… Well the simple answer is: they _don't_ know them. Remember right at the start of the first Reality Check I said that this was set in a very slight A.U. So here, the toons were made at different times, maybe even without the others knowing. Maybe some were made years later while other stuff was happening and in different places. And as for the A! show, in this A/U, only a few concept episodes were filmed for testing purposes, but because they didn't want the secret getting out, the idea was scrapped and it was literally back to the drawing board. **

**So just remember, it's not that the toons are being mean and trolling the Nolans, there's just some more stuff to it and they really don't know themselves. Sorry for any confusion and I hope this makes sense now XD**

_*Talia's POV*_

"Why?"

"Because if I don't go then I won't get paid." I explained.

"Why?"

"Because I don't get money if I don't work."

"Why?"

"Because I have to earn my money."

"Why?"

"Because without money I can't keep the house." I held up a finger to point at my three stalkers smugly, Wakko in particular, "Or by food to put in the house which you eat most of."

He opened his mouth as if to continue the game, but hesitated, "She's got a point."

I tousled his cap playfully, "Thank you."

Ok, in fairness, even me and my siblings had been eating more than usual. But it had been explained that because of the toon reflex working up more speed and burning up more of our energy, our bodies were demanding more food. But in a direct comparison, those three cleaned us out!

Yakko leant against the wall with one hand on his hip, "Don't you get summer vacation or something? They're working you like a packsie for the higher ups."

Packsie, pack horse, whatever he wasn't far off, point was I'm still running around for someone else. I pointed at myself and replied dryly, "I _am _a packsie for the higher ups!"

Dot took my hand and looked at me with a look of calm, "The first step is admitting it, the second step is overcoming it."

I put on a mask of understanding, nodding along with her, "Thank you." I rolled my eyes and pulled away, scoffing, "Now if we're done with the advice column I've really got to go to work."

They all exchanged grins, "Why?"

"Don't start that again…"

Another look, "Why?"

God give me strength, "Look, I work half-day tomorrow, when I finish; I'm all yours."

Yakko raised his brow, "Oh really…?"

Ignoring that, I turned away and started putting on my shoes, "Why the sudden interest in spending more time with me anyway?"

They shrugged. Dot put on her best pout, "You're always working!"

"It's no fun!" Wakko added.

"All work and no play makes kiddo a dull girl." Yakko pointed out.

Dot nodded, "Heck kid, we're even thinking about offering help just so you'll finish faster and get a life again!"

"Not to mention the sub-sibs miss their sis." Yakko finished with an honest look.

"Miss me? I live with them. They see me all the time." I answered, a little uneased, "Right?"

I wasn't sure how to take that. I mean, sure things had been more busy than usual at work but that wasn't my fault. And Flynn had the Youth Centre now and Poppy was either at Slappy's or in dance practice and then in the nights we… Wow, I really did only see them in the nights and briefly in the morning. Never really noticed it before, but work really had started to take over. There'd been a lot more documents to sort through in the past few months, and paperwork to organise had seeped through into home hours too. Even just the other day I'd had to bring home a pile of papers to sort into files while Flynn and Poppy watched TV. Jeez when had things become so hectic?

So they missed me? "Have they said anything to you?"

They shook their heads. Dot looked at me knowingly and donned a pair of glasses and clipboard, trying to look as professional as possible, "No, but the sudden appearance of an imaginary friend in the youngest sibling portrays the need to replace a figure in her life; a.k.a; you."

Yakko nodded in approval, "Someone's been brushing up on their psychology!"

She scoffed, "Well what do you expect me to do during Scratchy's sessions? _Listen_ to him? Nah those books are there for a reason."

"You mean other than hiding candy?" Wakko asked. His sister nodded and he widened his eyes, "Huh, who knew?"

I hadn't really been listening to that last part. What she'd said kind of made sense. No, it wasn't fair on them, they'd had be for all these years and now all this had happened, the time they need me most when all these changes were going on and I was stuck in work. It had to stop, or at least improve. It couldn't go on like this.

I couldn't ask him, could I? Dr. S had gotten me this job so that we could stay with the toons against company policy. He'd practically risked his job and I'd worked hard at it, become good as it even for the best part of two years to make it up to him. Sure, I may have been over thinking this but think about it; a guy goes through all of this effort to help you out and keep you in a permanent position of security with a job and cheap housing contacts and then you take advantage by pushing your luck with time off. My hours weren't bad, but it was true that I'd taken on more since summer. Okay, just ask him, the worse he can say is no, right?

Wakko tugged at my sleeve, "Still there?"

"Yeah… you know you guys are right, maybe I have been working too hard. Look, I'll talk to Dr. S today and see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises." I mean I do still owe him a lot after all he's done for us, I'm not about to throw it in his face.

They grinned and threw their arms up in a make-shift cheer, "Yay!"

Scowling, I made my way to the front door, but suddenly stopped as an irritating thought sprang to me, "Did you three plan that so I'd ask for more time off…?"

They put on the most angelic of expressions, wide eyed with little smiles and hands behind their backs, even adding glowing halo's over their heads, "No…" the sang sweetly.

This is, as that loud comedian Dane Cook, would say, 'being brain-ninjad'. But I guess in this case, I'd been 'Warnered'. I arched an eyebrow at them but couldn't help but chuckle, "Clever…"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

It was one thing kiddo lightening up; it was another to get her to relax. Oh don't think I don't know what's going on here. It's always the same with her. She thinks that if she doesn't keep busy or dares take a minute to cool off then it's back to square one and she'll fly off the wagon with those toon tactics. As if, she's learning faster than Disney moral gets old. Hmm, maybe the gang needs another trip away from things like last time. But this time, uuuuuhhhhh-Wakko can handle the map again. Not like he was letting anyone touch that thing again anyways; it had taken longer than Charlie Sheen's pharmacy bill to get that back.

Meh, not a bad idea of mine, but we'll see how things go. Right now, me and the sibs were on a mission. See, we'd seen Slappy a lot because Little Red was hanging around there; jeez you try one little tower-side trampolining and you loose all babysitting rights. But things were getting a little stale around the critters side of town. Don't get me wrong we aren't abandoning nobody! We just figured we were neglecting our little Slugger. From what we've heard, the big old Youth Centre was one heck of a place; just the kind of place where Slugger could get lost in the hustle and bustle. Who were we as bestest buddies to let that happen? Hehe…

"Okay sibs, disguises at the ready!" I announced.

"What look are we going for?" Dot asked, "Street cred? Rich brat? Cute-ability? Loner? Bieber-wannabe?"

Wakko and I pulled a face, "Bleugh!" he spat.

I flashed my palms to get her to ease up, "Just something that will make us fit in with the Slugger crowd, sis."

She shrugged, "Loner it is then."

Hey take another look at the options, she could have said worse! The get-up was simple enough, the best ones always are, right? Just a plain hoodie for me, Dot threw on some cheesy blonde wig and a pink cami while Wakko put some shades and grimaced as he forced a pair on jeans on. Sure, they were basic, but at the end of the day, we were just fooling a bunch of human kids, no offence to them but the lights aren't always on up there.

We took a test run by stepping from the hiding place and casually heading into the building. So far so good, got a couple of smiles or a brief nod here and there. No cries of fandom or admiration yet so that must mean it's working. Was there any doubt? Now we just had to find our target, I mean, pal.

"This place is youth central!" Wakko muttered and he looked around at the groups of kids everywhere.

"It's a _Youth Centre_, Wakko." Dot replied, "If a grown up came here then they'd re-enact Lord of the Flies."

Now there was a mental image, "Well at least they're getting their literature in there somewhere. Now ten points to who finds Slugger."

"Well there's no bruises or bleeding so are we sure we're in the right -"

"There he is!" Wakko cut her off, pointing over the far side of the room near a pool-table, "Talking to the girl."

Sis and I exchanged a look, "Girl, huh?"

Wakko caught on quick and flashed us a sly grin, "Girl."

This was going to be interesting. Awe look at the little guy standing there and… mumbling, "His approach is all wrong; looks like he'll need a hand reeling in this one!"

We snuck over; nah snuck is the wrong word. That implies that we were being crafty and intending some sort of mischief. More like, we walked over to them with a light-footed stance as not to be seen or heard. Innocent enough. Wow Slugger sure knew how to pick them. On the shorter side, clothes that I'm pretty sure Wakko had modelled at some point with the red hat and blue clothing. But he had good taste in hair and eye types. And clearly she had her wits about her, because but as we were about to start up the original plan of bringing up the nature of Slugger's name, she looked over his shoulder right at us.

But hold the line, that wasn't any normal look. Heck half these kids here didn't give us the honour of making eye contact let along look at us and even when they did it was just a brief encounter. This was different, and that's coming from us! Just what was in there, got a little bit of curiosity, fear, worry, nervousness, oh and a little excitement; aren't we lucky? I arched an eyebrow at her, she blinked. Huh, she could see us like the rest of the building then, but by the looks of it, _really_ see us. Note to self; get new stylist.

"Uh, Flynn…" she muttered, nudging him.

He turned too see what she was looking at, yours truly. For a second, he looked ready to blow, but must have clicked that the get-ups were firmly in place and swallowed it down. Yikes that must burn. Hmm, still wasn't a fan of how this girl was looking at us though.

"Sup, Slugger?" I grinned, smacking his shoulder playfully, "It's been a long time coming visiting on your turf, right?" What can I say, loner-talk wasn't my preference.

"Uh… Yeah…" he answered, "What are you, uh, what -"

"Friends of yours?" beanie-hat asked, more like accused. Wow put her and Judge Judy in a room together and you got one heck of a party.

"Oh we've been pals for years!" Wakko nodded, giving Flynn a wink.

"And you are?" Dot asked just as accusingly, but putting on her sweetest smile.

"Dani. And you are?"

We were way ahead of her, "We're the Wa-"

"They're leaving." Slugger cut us off. Whoops, force of habit, "Right?"

"But we just got here!" Wakko moaned.

"Actually I was thinking of getting to know your _friend_ here." I winked at the chick who glared back. The glare didn't do unnoticed and I looked back and fore between them, "A match made in the arena right here…"

"Where are you three from?" Dani asked suddenly.

"Here." Dot answered, pointing at the ground.

"There." Wakko thumbed back towards the door.

"Wherever you find us really." I shrugged.

She nodded and kept glancing at Flynn as if he was meant to say something. Good luck, sister who isn't my sister, when this kid shuts he goes out of business. So what's the deal here? Is she looking for a reaction from him, come on Slugger girls dig defending them, even if we haven't said anything yet.

"I've got to go, but I'll catch you later, Flynn." She announced, giving me and the sibs another one of her ready-mix looks that would put Simon Cowell to shame before rushing off.

But a rabbit in front of her and you could place bets. What was her problem? Normally it took at least six minutes before they ran or gave in. I could have sworn, if it wasn't for the moral code I invented, that she saw right through us… and I'll admit there was something familiar about her. The sibs were picking it up, I could tell that much. This was worse than when I couldn't remember the name of the last guy who was hired to clean the Tower; Boo something or other… dang it, this was going to drive me nuts. Make room in the ward, Lohan I'm coming to join ya!

"Awe look at you two all lovey!" Dot cooed.

"As if; what are you guys doing here anyway, apart from scaring people off?"

"We aren't scaring people, no one knows us!" Wakko nodded, "But her…"

"What about her?" he asked defensively.

"I'm telling you, Slugger, that chick saw something." I insisted, pointing at me and the sibs for effect, "And I've gotta admit, I kinda saw something in her too…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Hey, forget about it!"

Honestly, the trust around here is admirable, "Cool it, Slugger, not like that, not my type. But going back to our point about you liking her, thanks for proving it right." I winked, "Nah, I mean there's something a little off about her."

"Not just her dress sense." Dot added.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I'd done all of my work for the day, all top-standard in my opinion, I'd done a good job. So hopefully Dr. S was all buttered up for me asking for time off. But it was still eating at me all through the working day. When suddenly it hit me as to why I was so nervous. Ignoring the guilt; it was also suddenly clear that I had never in all my life asked for time off work before. I'd always begged for more hours and overtime for the money so that rent could be paid and the like… Time off had never come to mind. Well, let's face it, me asking for some of the summer off was not one of the scariest things that's happened around here by far.

"Dr. S, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked carefully as he was sorting through more documents.

He briefly looked up to give a welcoming smile, "Ja, of course."

"I was just going to ask… and I know it's short notice and you're my employer and you've done a lot for me other the past few years so you're welcome to say no but -"

"Talia, if you vant time off, all you have to do is ask." He mused softly.

Oh… "How did you -"

He stopped me by patting one of the files on his desk, "Ms. Slappy had her session here yesterday evening." He explained, "She mentioned Poppy's little _friend_. And I agree viv her zaht it vould be best if you took time off to, uh, guide her away from them, if you understand."

I did. But it still didn't feel right, "Does everyone think that I'm neglecting them?"

A look of encouragement; that helped, "Not neglecting at all, Talia, not at all. You're just vorking too hard, and it's for a good cause, but the cause is perhaps not understanding zis, ja?"

"I guess…"

"Here," he started filling out a form from his desk draw, "I've been meaning to do zis for some time, but I've been vaiting for you to ask."

He handed the paper to me and I blinked in surprise, "Two weeks paid vacation? But isn't this for employees with special circumstances or…?"

"Zis is special circumstance." He assured, "And after all your time here you've never asked for time off; I sink zis is long overdue."

"But two weeks? It kind of feels like cheating."

"Vell if you're complaining zis much I'll bump it up to a month." He chuckled.

"No, no, two weeks is great." I returned, "Thanks, Dr. S."

He waved his hands dismissively, "Now go and get that signed by Mr. Richards and be off with you."

Oh, seriously? "Jack's got to sign this?"

"You may be my assistant, but he's still your employer by law."

"Fair enough…" I sighed, but shook it off, "By the way, how come you wanted to wait until I asked?"

He pressed his hands together knowingly, "Vould you have accepted if I offered?"

Good point, "Probably not… Thanks again, I mean it."

He shook his head as I left the room to make my way towards Jacks office. Really? Was it that easy? I doubted it. But then again, it was for certain circumstances. Apparently. I don't know, it just seemed too easy. And all because a little girl had an imaginary friend? It all just seemed a bit weird. Were they worried that the same thing that happened to me will happen to her? I highly doubted it; I mean I know I over think things a lot but this was way out there. Come on, Talia, remember the last time you looked a gift-horse in the mouth? All hell broke loose, now shut up and take the time off!

Jack's office wasn't too far from here, just a couple of buildings over. I made my way across the lot and found my way up towards the CEO's quarters. Inside hadn't changed at all since I'd first been taken there long before. Same logo fixed to the wall, same wooden desk, same glass panes making up one wall that looked out onto the studio, water tower in plain view. Only the man behind the desk was new in comparison. His dark hair and olive eyes made him instantly recognisable, just like that cocky yet bright smile of his.

"Oh hi! Haven't seen you up here for a while." He commented, "How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?" I asked out of habit.

"Busy, but well." He replied, noticing the form in my hand, "Anything I can help with?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, I need you to sign this. Dr. S has given me some time off. Summer vacation and all."

He scanned the paper I handed to him and blinked in surprise, "Wow, he actually did it…"

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh I was just saying he, uh, wasn't sure you'd want time off but, you know, it's good for you to get away from the studio for a while, right?"

Get away from the studio? "You're babbling, Jack."

"I'm not, am I?" he asked.

Seriously, he had to ask? "What's going on?"

He signed the paper and forced a smile, "Just usual studio goings on. Honestly, Talia, there's nothing for you to worry about, you're just getting some deserved vacation time."

I folded my arms, "In case you haven't noticed, usual studio goings on normally _is_ something to worry about."

If there was one little thing that I'd come to like about Jack, it was that without someone controlling him, he was a terrible liar. Like now for example. He was avoiding eye contact, "Do you want the time off?"

"Yeah, but… why is it so good for me to get away from the studio?" I asked, mimicking him a little to try and lighten the mood. Or lighten him up to tell me, either way, "Sounds a little ominous."

"I guess it does." He chuckled, "But it didn't intend to be."

The door eased open behind us and the secretary scuttled in. I say scuttle because this woman was so thin and brittle looking that she could have passed for a stick-insect. And that poor woman was loaded with at least a foot tall mound of files.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but here are the reports on the project and you've also received a phone call from the other side -" she froze as her eyes rested on me, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"It's fine Denise," Jack assured, "Thank you."

I deliberately waited until the papers had been placed and she was closing the door behind her before turning to Jack accusingly, "Project, the other side; yeah that's not ominous at _all_."

**A/N: **

**Told you stuff was going to start happening, lol XD So again, I hope the note at the start helped out with peoples understanding and I'm sorry for the confusion, lol, if you have any questions please ask, and I'll do my best to answer them. **

**So, what project? Other side of what? What did Dani see? Oh the questions and I'm sorry, but there's going to be a lot more added to the list… Oh come on this is me we're talking about, what did you expect? XD**

**Oh, I'm now pretty much on my Christmas holidays now so that means more time for updating! Yay! XD**


	5. Haunting Paranoia

**A/N:**

**This is the next day. And obviously, Talia's not coping well with having nothing to do, so what's she doing? She's thinking… **

**Thanks again for all the reviews and ideas you've been giving me, I love them XD And to answer some questions what you've been asking… the return of Buttons and Mindy will be in the next chapter. So, read on my friends!**

_*Talia's POV*_

That double crossing little son of a – "Just who or what does he think he is?"

"In charge?" Rita quipped from the arm of the sofa.

I shot her a warning look to which she casually shrugged and continued licking her paw and smoothing her face. I threw myself backwards so that I was lying flat on my back among the cushions and glaring up at the ceiling. Yes, I was still fuming over the secrecy from yesterday. Jack had made so many excuses so get me out of there that he had practically hidden right inside his phone while pretending to take 'busy business calls' that needed to be taken care of. He had acted like a spoilt child and it had come to a choice of either smacking him in the mouth or leaving in a huff. Out of the need to keep my job and keep any chance of finding things out later, I'd left. He was so infantile! And now because of my time off which I'd so stupidly been tricked into, for I was sure it was trickery and not sudden coincidence, I was going to have to find another way of figuring things out.

But what did I have to go on? Just a paranoid CEO and some secretary talking about some project from the other side of something that I didn't know about? That was next to nothing. But it was enough to get my mind racing. Sure, maybe I was being the paranoid one, but from past experience, that was normally enough to get some answers. I just didn't understand the need for secrecy. Just how much could they possibly be hiding? I've met toons, I live with two, more like five, of them, me and my siblings are running on ink for gods sake and so is Jack; and there's been more cover-up here than a beauty pageant! What else is there? And why couldn't he tell me? So much for starting over…

I must have been in deep thought because when I snapped back to reality, I had two pairs of inky eyes looming over me from behind, their owners sitting on the arm of the sofa behind me so that they looked upside down to me. There was a light weight on my front and I looked downwards to see the eldest Warner sitting cross-legged on my stomach with a lopsided grin. Rolling my eyes, I tilted to the side so that he tipped onto the floor.

"Good afternoon…" I sighed, putting on a half-hearted smile.

"Half day remember?" Wakko prompted, tapping my brow with a chuckle.

Yakko knelt on the floor and rested an elbow on the side of the sofa, "All ours, just like you said."

Dot nodded, "Don't go breaking promises now, kid!" she paused and looked at my strained expression, "Oh no, who rattled your cage this time?"

Rita stretched lazily, "Who'd you think?"

The three exchanged knowing glances and nodded, "Jar-Head."

"Go on, kiddo, what's he done this time?" Yakko arched an eyebrow.

I pushed myself up and sat upright, moving around to face them, "He's… well he's…" Honestly how to I explain this? Saying it aloud just made me look more paranoid, "He's hiding something in the studio, I know it, but he refuses to tell me what it is? I mean, come on!" I looked at the group desperately, "What could shock us that much by this point?"

Rita pouted, "He agreed to giving her time off and now she's got her guard up. Again."

"Time off?" Wakko grinned.

"As in no work?" Dot asked hopefully.

"No work." I clarified, "But you're missing the point here."

"Which is?" Yakko asked, getting to his feet and putting hands on hips.

Rita scoffed and dropped down to the floor, heading out towards the open back door, "Which is not worth hearing twice. You're hyped on for nothing, girlie, that's all I'm saying on the matter. Se ya later…"

As soon as she was out of sight, Yakko arched an eyebrow and moved his hand like he was clawing the air, "Oh _meow_!"

I shrugged, "I'm not hyped up for nothing, I'm perfectly within my reasons."

Yakko winked at his siblings and repeated his hand movement, "Oh, and it seems Tally-Cat's got the claws out today too!"

Seriously? Shaking my head, I grimaced, "Please, _never_ call me that again."

"Please don't!" Dot groaned, face-palming while Wakko poked his tongue further out then usual in distaste.

"Back to 'kiddo' it is then! So, kiddo, _what're you saying? What d'you mean_?"

"_Is it something no one's ever seen_?" Wakko beamed.

Dot clasped her hands together, "_What's the story? What's the buzz?_"

"_Something's up and that's because…_" I paused and noticed the sudden song-like rhythm we were sticking to and shook it away, "Stop that."

They shrugged dismissively and the haze seemed to lift. Damn musical moments… Dot sighed and started to braid a strand of my hair, "You were saying?"

I let her carry on, "Well I was going to ask for some time off like I said I should, and I had to get something signed by Jack; and then the way he worded things just sounded _strange_…"

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

Man this was embarrassing, "Yeah so I'm sorry about those guys yesterday, they're not that bad when you get to know them; and they won't be showing up anytime soon."

Dani shrugged, "Forget it."

"Well, you just seemed pretty put off by them."

"I said forget it." She huffed and looked over her shoulder, "Look, I've got to fly, see you around okay?"

What was with her today? She seemed completely on edge. And what was with the sudden need to run for it? Surely the Warner's didn't make that bad a first impre- Okay scrap that. But they weren't that bad altogether. No, this looked like how Talia was when she was hiding something. Hell that's how I look when I'm hiding something! Something was up here. It wasn't just the Warner's that Dani was worrying about. And I had to know. Any other time it really wouldn't have bothered me. The kids here aren't anything to worry about, they're business was nothing to do with me and I wasn't anything to do with them. I liked it that way. But when it had something to do with the toons; well that _was_ my business.

I followed her through the streets, all the while she was jittery and constantly looking back over her shoulder like she knew she was being followed. But I was pretty discreet. And to be honest I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going until I noticed the large gates, a blue and golden symbol in the centre. The studio? _I'm surprised I haven't seen you around…_ She knew the studio? Wait, where'd she go? Oh there she was… inside the studio? The gates were sealed shut, how did she get in so quickly? It wasn't like she could fit through the steel bars. She was small but not that small. But she was fast, and I had to keep up or else I'd lose her.

But the gates were closed… Okay, Flynn, you can do it. Just concentrate on being on the other side, on the _in_side. Just run. Like the toons do. I could feel it, it was like a snake under my skin, warm and strong. It was the same kind of feeling like when I was playing pool, the shots I took impossibly accurate. Please say this sis it, if I end up back at the centre I'm going to be miffed… Now shut up, and run.

For that split second, because really that's all it took, the world was just one giant smudge. But from experience and watching the others, if you ran for more than half a second then you might just end up on the other side of the world. My feet jarred and I tripped, sending me flying and skidding right into something solid. For a minute, I just lay there, my head pounding. What the hell, this is insane! You know what, forget her, just leave me here and I'll get up later! Ouch… Where was I anyway? Trees, grass, woodland… The toon lot? Really? Made sense, annoyingly. Perfect, now who knew where Dani could be? So much for that…

Wait. The sound of footsteps jolted me back to the present. Someone was walking around here, who? A mop of black hair hidden under a red beanie made her instantly recognisable. What was she doing here? This was dangerous if toons were seen? Then it would just be one big mess! Wait… what was she doing? I got to my feet and ducked behind the tree I'd crashed into and peered around silently.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, her arms lifted into the air above her head. I clamped my teeth on my tongue to stop yelling out in shock as a pure white ring sprang around her waist and separated, half rising up to her hands and half falling at her feet. And just like that she just… changed. Her black hair shone silvery-white; blue eyes an acid green. She was out of her shorts and jacket, hat long gone; now she was wearing a black and white shirt and pants set which showed off her stomach. A white capital _D_ placed centre of her top. Her arms lowered and she sighed as if a weight had been lifted. What the hell was going on here?

"Dani?" I muttered before I could stop myself. Crap, stupid!

She span around and after a spit second of panic, sank into the ground. I'm deadly serious, it was like she had become slightly see-through and just lowered down as if on a elevator or something. Darting forward to the spot where she'd vanished and stared at it, prodding it with my foot. It was set solid. What the hell? That wasn't… She couldn't be… What?

"Flynn!"

A hand tapped me on the shoulder. Swatting it away out of reflex, I jumped away and turned to face my caller, "Dani?"

She grinned, back in her hoodie and shorts, but her smile looked fake, "Hi, hope you don't mind but I kinda tailed you here."

Oh she was pulling that one? "No, I tailed _you_! Don't deny it! I saw you… What did I see you do?"

She shrugged, forcing her hands into her pockets, "You tell me."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

My fists clenched, "I saw you-I don't know, _light up_ and change black and white with, you know, _green!_" I pointed at my eyes, "It was like you were a-"

She narrowed her eyes, "If you're gonna keep talking crazy then I'm leav-"

"Like you were a toon or something."

"-ving…" she finished slowly and swallowed, "Toon? What's a toon?"

Now she was playing even dumber. Oh great… What now? If I told her exactly what I meant then that meant revealing what I knew about the others, and possibly give myself away too. But it made no sense. If she was a toon, then how come I haven't seen her around here before? And did that mean that there were more? How? But there was no other way of explaining what I saw. All the things I've seen, and sometimes done, have been toon stuff. So brings me back to the first question. What now?

"Are you a toon?" the question seemed so stupid.

"What? That's crazy!" she insisted, folding her arms.

"So's a lot of stuff around here." I shrugged passively, ignoring that she suddenly knew what a toon was, "Like the Animator."

She arched an eyebrow, "How do you know about that?"

Gotcha, "How do _you_?"

"Look Flynn, I can't say, alright? I'd be in so much trouble! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

That did it! "Try me! You have no idea what I've been though; forget _getting_ into it, I've been right in the middle of it since before I even moved here! And it's one secret after the other and I'm sick of it! So don't even go there."

There was a long, awkward pause. Finally, Dani spoke, "Uh, you're pretty steamed."

"Oh really?" I snapped.

"No, you're actually _steamed_."

I followed her gaze aimed above my head. Crap, the toon reflex was acting up against my anger and heating me from the inside. Little waves of steam rose through my hair. Great. Just great. Things are just going brilliantly today, as always. Dani however couldn't have looked happier.

"You're one too?" she beamed, shoving my shoulder playfully, "Dude why didn't you say before?"

I really didn't know where to go from that, "So what I saw back there… you're… you _are_ a toon?"

"Duh, just like you." She rolled her eyes, giving me a prod, "Weird that you don't give off any signals though."

I swatted her away, "I'm not a toon! I'm…" Oh great, what now? "You don't know the R.J story do you?"

She tilted her head in thought, "Only bits; adults tend to talk about it more when kids aren't around."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I sighed.

"But what's that got to do with… Oh! I get it now! Oh, man!" her eyes brightened and she gave me another prod. Why did I get the feeling that she was examining me? "You're a halfa? Like a _real_ halfa?"

"A what-a?"

"Halfa, you know, half of one thing-half of another. Like me."

Was she serious? "You're half-toon?"

She scoffed, "Nah, I'm half toon-human, half toon-ghost." When I didn't answer due to my jaw clenching at her words, she grinned, "_Duh_…"

Toon, fair enough; but this was ridiculous! "Are you for real?"

"As real as you are, halfa-boy." Her eyes widened, "Wow, I'd heard stuff about true humans being halfa'd, but this is awesome!" she poked me again.

"Will you stop that?"

She laughed, "But isn't this so cool?"

Wash she serious? "Not really! How're you a toon? I thought that there were only the ones that lived around here!"

"Really? Boy you're way off."

I narrowed my eyes, "How off?"

She swallowed, "Very. But, wait, at the Youth Centre, those three toons… It's all making sense now. You know who they are don't you?"

So she did recognise them, they were right, "Yeah. The Warner's. How do you know them?"

"I don't personally… But you hear a lot of stories in my way of life." she mumbled, "They're dangerous to be around, Flynn, you can't let them get too close or else you'll get hurt."

"No fear, they're annoying and big-mouthed but I wouldn't go as far to call them dangerous." I scoffed, "But why do _you_ think that? Just how much of the studio cover up have you heard?"

"Like I said, bits and pieces…"

No wonder she was all over the place, "Look, I think I'd better fill you in on a few things."

"Not here. People could be listening." She urged.

"Then where?"

"Someplace quiet. There's a lot of crazy stuff around here." She held her hands behind her back mischievously, "Wanna see?"

"Honestly I'm still getting my head around you."

She ducked her head a little. Was that a blush? What did I say? Come on, I was confused enough without her doing that! Suddenly, she looked up, eyes glowing green again, making me step back in surprise. Just like that, she transformed again. Her clothes black and white, hair draining of all colour. I instinctively took another step backwards. This was too weird. Don't get me wrong, I was used to the Warner's doing changes, but this was something else altogether. And what's more, she seemed familiar. But I couldn't place where. To be honest I wasn't really thinking about that right now. I was just so annoyed. How much more was the studio hiding? When had there been more toons and just how many more were there?

Dani seemed thrilled with my reaction, "Shouldn't you be used to this stuff?"

"I am." I said defensively, "Just not exactly like yours."

She folded her arms smugly, "Looks like I'm just special."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Hey!" she scowled jokingly. Her shoulder slumped sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't say before, but I wasn't actually meant to be so far from home and it's all a bit, uh…"

"Tricky?" I offered.

"Yeah."

Thinking about it, we were both in the same situation. We both had secrets, we both wanted to escape and be human for a little while. Now look where we are, that worked out _so _well, didn't it? But she was full toon, but a mix of two kinds. Heck I didn't even know that could happen! I didn't blame her for not telling me, I didn't tell her about me. It's not really something you say when you first meet someone. _Hi I'm Flynn, I'm injected with cartoon ink and now I can race Superman, what's your name?_ No, it didn't work like that.

"You wanna start over?" she asked. I shrugged so carried on, "Hi, I'm Danielle Fenton, I'm a toon girl who has toon-ghost powers, what's you're name?"

I blinked. Okay, apparently it _could_ work like that, "Flynn Nolan; human boy with toon powers."

I noticed she was extending a gloved hand out to me for a handshake. As I went to grab it, my fingers clasped onto thin air. She was smirking, neon eyes bright with playfulness. Her hand was glowing, my fingers passing right through it as if it was liquid. Retracting from shock, she laughed and pulled her digits back into solid view, grabbing at me to give my hand a shake. Wow, she wasn't kidding about ghost powers, toon or not.

"That's… pretty cool."

"That's nothing."

I'll bet, I knew I was going to regret this the second I said it, "So for you, what would be_ something_?"

Once again, the green in her eyes started to glow, her white hair shining from a creepy light around her, "Prepare yourself, halfa-boy."

**A/N:**

**Well, hope that answers a few more questions, or possibly adding some more to the list, lol XD But Dani isn't a Warner Brothers cartoon, so what's she doing here, and just how much else is out there? Jack's got a lot to answer for it seems… **

**Also, the mini-song thing with Talia and the Warner's came from a segment of Wakko's Wish just before the trio explain about the wishing star to the town.**

**Please tell me if I'm doing any good with this one… I don't know, I feel like I've got something to live up to and I'm letting you guys down. Please tell me if this is any good at all. I get more paranoid than Talia sometimes, lol XD**


	6. A Reveal

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much all of you for your support and feedback, it's really given me a lot of motivation and now I think I know where I'm going wrong here, and I'm doing my best to fix it and make this fic all the better for you. Thank you again, you've all been awesome.**

**And yes, Dani was in fact Dani Fenton/Phantom from the TV show 'Danny Phantom', so if you don't know already, there's a lot more toons out there than you think. And if anyone has any requests for a cameo then don't be afraid to ask. I've already had a few, and I promise that more will be revealed soon. **

**Thanks again for all your support and I really appreciate it. Thank you XD**

_*Poppy's POV*_

"Hi girlie!"

I sighed and waved, "Hi Mindy…"

It was a bit of a routine with her I found out. Mindy would run off and get into trouble which Buttons would then save her from and then I'd be rushing to catch up to them, she'd say hi and then… it would happen again. Honestly, when I first met them I had no idea they'd be this exciting! It was just like the toons. In fact I'm… nah they couldn't be! No way. Maybe?

But I'd had to see them again. And when I'd hear the familiar barking, I had to sneak off again. I know it was wrong and everyone would be super worried but… No one believed me! It wasn't fair. If I could get them back to Slappy's, then I'd prove them wrong. I didn't get why no one believed me. But I didn't really mind, I knew it was true, so who cares? And anyway, there were fun to be around.

Mindy toddled on the ground and gave her dog a hug, giggling. I smiled a little and patted his head. He was a good dog. Even though he didn't always act like one. He was a little like Wakko, never missed when he went to catch someone. Mindy stepped back and reached up to tug his ear gently. I chuckled at his tired but happy expression, to which he grinned at me. Buttons pounced and pushed me back playfully with his front paws, I stumbled backwards and landed on my back. Mindy sniggered and clapped her hands. He towered over me and nuzzled my stomach, making me laugh.

"Agh! Get off!" I giggled from him tickling me, "Stop it!"

* * *

_*Rita's POV*_

Jeez we've been strolling around these parts for ages and we still hadn't found what we were looking for. Fact was, we barely ever stayed in the house with the kids nowadays. Nothing personal, just getting a little too crowded ya know? And I don't like to stay in one place for long, you get too familiar with stuff and that leads to attachments and that's just messy. Not that Runt minded, but I guess it was a matter of looking for my own place, not squatting in someone else's. Still like them, no doubt, but they're not for me. Humans, they don't mean that much to me… Even if they're half-human…

Well, Talia's an okay chick, paranoid to the max and in desperate need of a chill pill but on the whole, hearts in the right place. And she didn't kick us out, that's a first. And it wasn't like she fussed us like those overbearing yutz' that you see today. Have mercy on the schmuck that tries to put me in a handbag! Flynn's a guy and a half, what can ya say? And he keeps Runt in line when I'm busy, that's handy. But that youngster, Poppy, 'my Rita' she called me, now that really was a first. I don't belong to anyone. Never have and never will. So why was I figuring that it had a nice ring to it? What was I doing? They're humans for the most part, they're nothing special to us.

"Gee Rita, where're we going again?"

"For the last time, Runt, we're looking for potential digs."

"Oh boy are the others coming too?" he asked excitably.

Dogs…

"Agh! Get off!"

Hey I know that voice, been living with it for long enough, "Did that sound like Poppy to you?"

"Stop it!"

"Uh… yup, definitely, definitely her."

That didn't sound too good. Before I knew it Runt was rushing off towards the sound, well what could I do but follow, eh? Soon enough, there it was. And what it was didn't look inviting. There was Poppy lying flat on her back with some mutt pinning her down. Oh that mangy flea-bag thought he could start one of my girl eh? Whoa where'd that come from?

"What'd we do, Rita?" Runt asked, bouncing on the spot.

"_You know I should have my head examined, the fact is I could not go without you… I'm fond of your young wit and your red hairdo…_" Oh to heck with this! I'm coming girl! "_We'll always be together, us and you…_"

I rushed forward and pulled out the claws, smacking head on into the yutz and sending him flying to the side. He blinked in shock and stared up at me. I raised a claw, "No one touches my girl, got it bub?"

"Silly kitty!"

What the-? When did a second kid didn't get here? Poppy sat up and stared wide eyed, "Rita?"

Runt stood beside her defensively, good. I arched an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

Was she pleased or worried, hard to tell. "Guys, this is Mindy and her dog Buttons." She looked a little smug, rightly so it seemed, "My _imaginary_ friends."

But… I peered closer at the anxious looking mutt and backed off. Wait. The expressions, that scent, I knew it all too well. No I didn't know this dong, but it wasn't as it if was a dog anyway. This was something like us. Like a… toon?

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

"So to sum up; you think that Jack is hiding something at the studio and he doesn't want you to know so he's trying to keep you away from the studio by giving you time off… which _you_ asked for." I clarified with an arch of an eyebrow towards kiddo.

"In some sense." She nodded, but slumped and gave an expectant smile, "You think I'm just being paranoid too, don't you?"

Dot clasped her hands under her chin, "Awe loo, she's mastered the toon-change and now she can read minds!"

"I know, sister-sibling, they grow up so fast."

Wakko pushed an invisible tear away. Ow! Hey why is that whenever someone makes a snarky comment around here it's always _my_ noggin that gets a smack? Nah I'm kidding, kiddo's not much of a hitter when she's fully awake and not peeved at something, and she was smiling so that was a bonus. Sure, kiddo had a point, it was a little too good a timing and let's face it she had a knack for picking up these things. Nope, wait scrap that. She didn't pick them up, they downright jumped out and bit her on the –

"Maybe you do need time off." Wakko stated.

"Already got it, remember?" she shrugged, "And I know I've got to enjoy it but -"

"Buts are for kicking." I interrupted, "Look if it makes you feel any better we'll take a look and see what we can find?"

Why does she always look surprised when we offer her a favour? "Really?"

"Why not? It's nothing we haven't done before." Dot shrugged, "And I've been meaning to try out my new spy-gear."

"When did you-?" kiddo started and then stopped, "Nope, don't want to know."

"Good choice." I winked. As far as I know, kiddo doesn't know about my little discovery of her old files, and frankly that's a good thing, "Tell you what, kiddo, we'll make a deal."

"Oh these are always good." She quipped.

"Glad you noticed. Now here's the deal, we'll snoop around and if your theories are real then kudos, we're wrong. But -"

"I thought buts were for kicking?" Wakko asked.

Dot did the act of elbowing him for me and I continued, "On the off chance you're wrong, because everyone knows _that_ never happens, you admit that it was all in your head and you actually have some fun."

The sibs nodded in agreement. Kiddo tilted her head, "Why do you guys take such an interest in my free time anyway?"

The three of us grinned, "Because we love ya!"

"Of course you do…" She rolled her eyes and held out a hand to seal the deal, "Sure we have a deal, but you don't have to make me having fun sound like a punishment."

We shook on it. Dot folded her arms, "For you I thought it was."

Oh what a scowl, "Ha… ha…"

Wakko pointed at her excitably, "Hey look, she's trying!"

Kiddo and I exchanged a look to which I shrugged. Hey, she could take it, "I'm so proud…"

She lowered my eyes and looked a little guilty. Why guilt? Oh I get it, this is the part where she feels bad for us offering and thinks about giving up but then goes against it because she really wants to know and we get a kick out of it because it's fun sneaking around even without reason and reason just makes it more of a moral and this is when she speaks and I can breath:

"Thanks guys."

Do I know our kiddo, or do I know our kiddo? We pretended to gush, I snaked an arm over her shoulders and rolled my eyes, "Hey what would we do around here without your jacked up conspiracies to get us rallied up?"

"Rally up your own conspiracies?" she offered brightly.

"Well they don't just walk in off the streets on their own now do they?"

Suddenly the door opened and Rita rushed in, and yet trying to look calm and collected. I gotta say that takes some skill to do that, hmm, should really offer her some lessons some time. Little Red and Runt came trailing behind as usual. What no Slugger, meh he's a big boy he can handle himself for another ten minutes before we have to step in again. Hold it, why was Red looking so pleased with herself?

Kiddo opened her arms as Red rushed into a hug, "Talia! Guess what, I told you they were real! Rita saw them!"

"Whoa, calm down, what happened?" she chuckled. Yeah exactly what I'd like to know.

"Buttons and Mindy!" Oh this old nutshell…

I arched an eyebrow at Rita, but this time she nodded, wait she was being agreeable? Someone record this! "Brace yourself girlie, those imaginaries aren't so imaginary. But there were once…"

Dot nodded, "Yes… Now how about speaking English?"

Rita glared, "I mean, mime, that those two weren't just some mistaken identities. Those were toons."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Did she say what I think she said? I looked at Yakko questioningly. He shrugged sheepishly, "Well, I guess conspiracies do just walk in off the streets…"

"Toons? What do you mean _toons_?" that seemed like a stupid question, but it's all I could think of, "There _are_ no other toons around here apart for you guys and the ones at the lot."

Right? I mean I wasn't going to say that it was impossible, not at all. But why would there be more toons? I always thought that the Warner's were made first, and then the rest including Rita, Runt, Slappy, Skippy, Pinky, Brain and Minerva… There'd never been any mention of any others and in the almost three years I'd been here. I'd never seen any files or anything either. Where'd they come from? And it actually makes a lot more sense why no one else had seen them. Toons were tricky like that…

"That's what I thought too, girlie."

"More of us?" Wakko asked gleefully.

"Great that's all we need, crowd control." Dot huffed.

"I told you they were real." Poppy grinned.

Once again I felt guilt. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, it was just that I didn't question it. There was nothing wrong with having made-up friends, and now that they turned out to be real, and toons no less… Well déjà vu didn't even cover it. And I was still feeling guilty over the Warner's offering to help me out when I was just being stupid most likely. However, this changed things a little. If these two had only just been found now, then did that mean that the studio was Animating toons again? Why would they do that?

"More toons." I breathed, looking at the Warner's and finding myself smiling for lack of any idea what to do next, "There goes the neighbourhood."

Seriously? I'm making a joke out of this? Well what else was there to do? Don't get me wrong, I was annoyed and confused, but… I was actually pretty happy for Poppy. It may sound weird but I was. She'd been proved right, something I had to wait years for, and got it in a matter of days. And by the looks of it, she was happy with herself too.

"How did you know they were toons?" I asked.

"I didn't, I mean I guessed because Buttons is a little bit like Runt," Poppy replied, scratching the canine behind the ears, "But Rita knew right away."

Rita shrugged, "I knew the dog was, you don't live with one for decades and not pick up the signs… The tyke was a guess. Looks like you're not so paranoid after all…"

"Apparently not." I shrugged, mind still buzzing. More toons…

"Where are they now?" Wakko asked.

"They went home." Poppy answered.

"Which is where?" Yakko pressed.

"I don't know, not far from the lot… she's only three you know."

"Well that told you." Dot smirked at her eldest brother.

This didn't make any sense to me. Sure I knew that there was always a possibility of more toons, I mean you can't know about a machine like the Animator without thinking about it. But I always assumed that it was under lock and key. Those machines were dangerous, yet too valuable to destroy. I understood this. But it was forbidden to use them. I know it was. But I also knew someone who would know for sure.

I stood and looked at Rita, "Are you sure that they were toons?"

"Without a doubt, I'd bet my tail on it."

"Then I'm going to the studio. I anyone's going to know what's going on, then Jack will."

"I thought that was our job to play investigator?" Yakko asked, folding his arms for effect.

"But -"

Dot cut me off, "-are for -"

"-kicking, I know." I sighed jokingly, "Fine, you can have your fun. But I'm still going to look into this."

"Why? It is really a big deal?" Wakko asked.

"Yes." Rita hissed.

I'm glad we were on the same page. It was a big deal, "If there's more toons running around, then that means someone's been in the Waiting Room again."

**A/N:**

**Rita' song in the middle was from 'Puttin on the Blitz, adjusted a little to fit with the situation.**

**Again, thank you so much for all the support, and if anyone has any more ideas/suggestions/requests then please send them my way XD**


	7. Missing in Action

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I've heard a lot of opinions about the last few chapters and crossovers. Well I've got to tell you all. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER STORY! Yes there will be cameo's of other toons like Dani and a few other randoms, but it's just in passing and has very little if nothing to do with the actual plot. In fact I'm just using them to prove the point that it's not just Animaniacs cast who were animated. There's others too. So don't worry, there won't be any hero gang vs toon villain gang or anything like that. I promise. So I'm sorry if people are unnerved or disappointed, that's fine, everyone is allowed their own opinions and I'm actually greatful that you're honest with me XD But this is just to reassure you, all cameo toons will just be to prove my point of the variety involved in this (and that someone's been very busy in the Waiting Room) not just Animanaics cast. Again I'm sorry for the confusion, and thanks foe being honest with me. I hope you'll still read and review, and I hope this clears things up, lol XD**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Yikes, the idea that someone was using the Waiting Room again was more disturbing than Junior. Do not watch kids, lunches will be lost and brain cells will need funerals. But I'm getting off track here. Kiddo made a valid point. Things just took a twist that's for sure, for the bad or… interesting, that's what I want to find out. Yeah why not, lets take another snoop around the studio. Lets face it it's become a habit over the years and you never know what you're going to find. It could be something of another cover-up to a left-over sandwich. Place your bets ladies and gents!

But new toons on the lot? What is someone trying to take our spotlight or something? Well how'dya like that, is that what we get for all we've done for the place? Working up damage bills and therapy for all our _friends_ was no easy task I'll have you know. We've got a rep to protect here. But, okay I'll admit, if they were anything like us then they couldn't be all bad. And good for Little Red, it's about time she started proving people wrong. Hey, looks like we're rubbing off on her. Well she's got great taste in role-models I'll give her that; and apparently she's also got her sibs knack for picking up conspiracies. But if this one's going somewhere, me and the sibs had better start following.

But of course kiddo was playing moral-support and giving pep-talk of the year… "Just be careful."

"Oh please, what do you take us for, amateurs?" Dot scoffed.

"Yeah, because I'd make that mistake and tempt you more." She rolled her eyes, "But I'm serious. I'm not going to stop your fun, but promise me one thing. Stay _away_ from the Waiting Room. That means you don't go in, you don't send someone else in for you, you just stay away from there."

"Alright, _sheesh_, you have our word kiddo that _we_ won't -"

"That also means you don't go as a group, in pairs, individually, without anyone noticing, or -"

Hey look, she's learning from the past and watching wordplay! I'm gonna have to up my game, "I'm kidding."

"You'd better be." She warned, giving me a nudge.

Obviously the trust was still going strong… Jeez you make one mistake around here! I nudged her back, "We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

"Just what are we looking for again?" Wakko asked as we ducked around another corridor. No security and the cameras were all set in certain directions, kind of like Harry Styles hair, so it was pretty easy to sneak along undetected.

"Yeah, at least last time we had some clue." Sis noted as we got closer to the CEO's office. Jeez this route was more repetitive than Robin Williams comedy. Been there, done that, and got the info. Well, we will anyway.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" Yeah she had a point. Last time at least we knew to look for stuff with kiddo's name on it on some forms or files or-Oh I get it! "Well it's broad daylight, clearly we're changing our tactics here. Maybe they are too?"

"Huh?"

Dot folded her arms, "English?"

Wasn't I already speaking it? "We've changed from shadowed ninja's to daylight infiltration; maybe they've changed from secret boxes and draws to good old hidden in plain sight?"

"Wouldn't that seem a little convenient?"

"But, sis, would you be complaining?" I answered for her, "Nope, didn't think so. Wakko?"

He shook his head with a tongued grin. Good, we were agreeing on something for once. Sure it was over something unlikely, but that's become our middle name. But that's another story. Right now we were peeking around the edge of the doorway. Ah, a lot of memories in this room. Good old Plotzie gave up a lot to work with in here. Kind of ironic if you think about it. Hmm, wonder how old T.P's doing on retirement, it's been a while, maybe me and the sibs should drop in sometime. I'm sure he'd be _so_ happy to see us…

Speaking of which, was Jar-Head going to be happy to see us? Well with any luck he wouldn't. This was just a quick job. Find out anything on toons other than yours truly, see just how the heck it happened and then get out. No Waiting Room, as promised. Simple job, kind of like the Kristen Stewart cardboard cut out. Hey we should charge for this! We'd make a fortune! So all in all this is good practice. Now if my hunch was right, and when isn't it… don't answer it was rhetorical! Where was I? Oh right, if my hunch was right, then these new toons were hot off the press. So there's bound to be something out in the open to take a peek at. What? I can be logical from time to time, it just doesn't come in handy around these parts often.

We strolled in and took a look around at the empty office and glanced at each other, silently taking up our positions. Wakko on the cabinets, Dot playing lookout at the door and me taking charge of the desk. Jeez, Jar-Head was not an organised person that's for sure. These draws were more cluttered than Robert De Niro's award case. Papers, papers and… ten bucks says you can't guess what else. Files. Ha, got ya there, hand it over fellas, ladies half price. But look at this stuff, some was bills which had been half paid here and there, contracts for movie ideas and the usual stuff that we didn't care about but loved to mess with. But nothing about the Waiting Room or other toons. So Jar-Head wasn't a total shmuck to leave this stuff in the open. And by the looks of it, Wakko wasn't having much luck in that cabinet either.

Dot darted into the room, whistling desperately. I arched an eyebrow, "I appreciate the compliment sis but that's a little weird don't you think?"

Ah there's the look he run in fear from, "I'm giving a look-out signal!"

"We didn't make one." Wakko pointed out.

"Which is why I made one."

"Then thanks for the update." I nodded.

"Hello? I'm using the look-out signal because -"

"Oh, hi. What're you three doing here?"

Ah, that's why she was giving the signal. Behind her, Jar-Head had stepped into the room and was smiling at us like we were best buddies or something. Dot looked up at him and huffed, "Why do I even bother?"

"Was my entrance a little off?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No entrance would have helped."

"It's my office, remember." What's with the smile?

We're invading his office, plainly enough, and yet he's acting like it was expected. Just can't get a good reaction from this guy! "Okay, Jar-Head, lets cut to the chase." Before the 'champ' knew it he was shoved into his char, lighted aimed over him and the three of us in detective mode, trench coats included. You expected anything less? Again, ladies get half price on your services, I'm sure we can come to another arrangement, _grrraow_!

"Am I under interrogation or something?" he asked, a little amused but it was clearly a cover up for some unease. He knew we had kiddo as our lead, if she suspected something then it was only a matter of time before the cleaners came in.

Hey get me, I'm getting the lingo. Dot folded her arms, "We'll ask the questions here, sonny."

With a slight raise of hands in defence, Jar-Head let us continue. Seriously, he was okay with this? I sat on the edge of the desk and arched an eyebrow, "We know."

"Know what?"

"A lot." Wakko answered, "About stuff."

"What stuff?"

"That's two questions you've asked now." Dot pointed out, "Three strikes and we're out."

Bro-sibling looked at her, "Don't you mean _you're_ out."

"Well yeah but, it's _his_ office." She shrugged.

We're getting a little off topic here. "As I was saying, we know. So you might as well admit it."

"Admitting to something without knowing what it is won't really help." He urged, somehow making it sound like a question without actually asking one.

"True, but it'll get this over with sooner. So, what've you been up to around here, Jar-Head, any extra work outside the office? Say, in other parts of the studio?" And lean in a little for affect, "In a closed off part of the studio perhaps?"

Was that a flicker if doubt I see? "Not exactly."

"A bit vague." Wakko noted, "Hiding something?"

"No."

"I think you are…" Dot sand, holding the lamp a little closer to his face.

"Like I said, Jar-Head," I shrugged, "We _know._"

He cleared his throat and shifted a little, "I'm guessing this is the part where I confess everything I've ever done and while you sit and wait for something of use."

"That would help." Dot nodded.

"But it would help more if you just get to the confession we're thinking of." I added.

"But I don't know what you want me to conf-"

"Oh this is going on forever!" Dot moaned, "Who's been using the Animator and why?"

Face-palm moment if there ever was one. But on the up-hand, it definitely got him looking worried. That's it perp, think up an alibi, it'll just make it funnier to look back on when the truth finally comes out. Which shouldn't be long, it didn't take a look through a magnifying glass to see that; didn't stop me trying it out though. Yikes this guy needs some cleanser asap, and some blush, he's turning a little pale here.

"No one's been in the Waiting Room for a while." He stated.

"And how long is a while?" Wakko asked.

"Just what don't you want us to know?" Dot added devilishly.

He sighed and looked at her earnestly. Still no reaction to work with, this guy was good. "Hey, it's not that at all. I've just got some stuff to sort out before I can fill you in, okay?"

"Like why there are other toons on the lot?" I pressured.

"How did -?"

"Lets not make this question number three." Dot scowled smugly, "Never mind how we know. But how and why is what we want to know."

"We would find out ourselves but lets face it," I commented, nudging one of the many piles of paper on the desk, "It'd be like finding Madonna in a mannequin factory. So _why _exactly have you got to wait?"

At that, he lowered his eyes a little, "You've seen what happens when toons go under contract, and how it's the same for half-toons…"

Wakko nodded, "Yeah but what has… oh…"

Yeah I've seen, and been. And after watching kiddo, I guess it made sense why we was clamming up. That's the deal with toons and contracts, pen-to-paper was binding around these parts. Living proof right here folks! Hmm, so if he wasn't, or _couldn't_ tell us straight, then there were ways to work around it. Done it once, I can do it again. Well I would have if Jar-Head hadn't beaten me to it.

"So you know I can't say anything. And you can tell Talia that too." He smirked knowingly. Hehe, busted. "Can you guys trust me enough that as soon as I can, I'll tell you. If it makes you feel better I'll sign a contract or -"

"Not needed, Jar-Head." I cut him off, it's not a matter of trust, there's just been enough silencing around here without us adding to it. And what if we do say sure go ahead, we'll wait, then if he can't ever tell us, then we're waiting for nothing. Bit boring if you ask me. "How about some hints instead."

We were still in detective gear, why waste it? He sighed, "I really don't know what I can tell you. Uh… The toon lot is bigger than you think."

"Helpful…" we noted sarcastically.

"Well looks like this well's run dry." Dot huffed, already leaving the room. Jar-Head looked apologetically at us as we followed suit.

"This ain't over, Jar-Head." I warned, but considering the contract deal I put a smirk at the end for good measure.

"What now?" Wakko asked once we were outside.

Good question. So looks like it's a proud day for the gals of the group. Imaginary friends come to life and paranoia turns into a reasonable hunch. I guess it's back to the drawing board. If we had one in the first place. The toon lot is bigger than we think? Are playing Sherlock now? Time to think I suppose. And what better way to clear the mind than…

* * *

"Catch me of you can handsome!"

"Run now, flirt later." I adviced, grabbing Dot's tail and dragging her behind us until she had the sense to run on her own.

It had been a while since us three had caused a good security chase. Sure they were few and far between considering we were only allowed to go up to the guards that already knew about us. Which weren't very many in truth, but enough for one each to mess with. Ah, but it seemed these ones had been trained just a little more for the, _ahem,_ occasion. They were definitely faster. But it was too much fun to speed it out of there, might as well let them think they're winning for a little while longer.

Come to think of it, a little while longer and they might just have us. I flashed a grin over my shoulder and ducked just as a hand swooped down over me. Just for a laugh I blew a kiss and caught up with the sibs. Wakko had his tongue waving in the breeze, running backwards every now again to pull a gookie. What can I say, kids got style. But I didn't like how close these guys were getting. We skidded around a corner. Jeez if we don't make like Wayne Rooney's brain cells and scarper soon then we'd be as caught. Granted they couldn't do anything to us, but I didn't fancy being sent to report to Jar-Head after the exchange we'd just had. One riddle at a time thanks.

Suddenly, an arm shot out from one of the ally ways between two of the studio buildings and hooked around me and the sibs, knocking the air out of us and hoisting us into the shadows. We were forced against the wall and none too softly at that. Easy on the everywhere there pal. I was about to tell them so when their hand clamped over my mouth to stop me. In the open, the set of guards rushed past, stupid enough to ignore the gloom with plenty of hiding places. Talk about your classic. As soon as their footsteps had faded, we were released.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for ten minutes?"

Hey I'd know that tired yet slightly joking tone of sarcasm anywhere, "Can we help it if we're in such high demand?" I smirked, rubbing my mouth slightly, "Nice work on the grab-by, kiddo."

"Well I figured it was about time I got the hang of it." She shrugged, "I'm guessing you found something out for get a chase like that; or did Jack finally snap?"

"You kidding, trying to get a real reaction outta that guy is like poking a dead fish."

"You'd think it'd be funny." Wakko added.

"But it really isn't…" Dot folded her arms and huffed, "Boys."

Kiddo seemed to agree, with both sides of the argument it seemed. Yet she looked distracted, was there a Lautner cameo or something? "But you found something?"

"Yes and no." Dot admitted, "There's something… but we didn't get a straight answer. It was like he was playing Layton games before bed again."

"Riddles basically." Wakko clarified.

"It's Jack, of course he's going to be cryptic." Kiddo shrugged, "But, uh, can you tell me on the way, I'm in a hurry."

"Where to?" Wakko asked for us.

"Slappy's. Poppy's already there with the others." She explained, looking anxious, "Flynn hasn't come home yet and according to Poppy, he never showed up."

"Ah Slugger's like change in the sofa, he'll turn up eventually." I waved my hand passively, it was true wasn't it?

"But the Youth Centre closed two hours ago and he hasn't called. Come on, you know what he's like, and this isn't it."

He'd be a hypocrite if he was, I figured, "What I say, kiddo, never a dull moment with us around!"

**A/N:**

**Please read the note at the beginning, just a reminder.**

**So, what's going on? Where's Flynn? And what does Jack mean and just what can't he tell them? Read on to find out folks. And I hope you liked the extra dose of Warner's XD**


	8. Flickers of the Past and Run!

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, hope you had a great Christmas! XD**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, and it may start out a little slow, but at the end is one of my little twists that may just tickle your interests, lol XD Aren't I evil? Well read on and you tell me!**

_*Poppy's POV*_

Typical, Flynn goes missing and I'm stuck missing out. I liked staying at Slappy's but I bet I could help find Flynn faster. It made more sense with more people looking, right? And I bet he was just hanging around with that girl anyway. Wakko told me that there was something strange about her, but he wasn't sure what. You know, thinking about it, I when I thought there was something strange about Mindy and Buttons, they ended up being toons. So what if there were more? I mean there could be. It wasn't impossible. I didn't think many things were now really.

Wait… what if that _girl_ was a toon, and that's why there was something strange about her? It was a long shot, but didn't I just say that it wasn't impossible. And obviously Flynn was with her, I think he likes her, and so do the others so why wouldn't he-I'm getting off track again… What I meant was, if Flynn was with her, and she was a toon, then he would be where Mindy and Buttons went to go home. And they always went further into the toon lot. If there was more to the toon lot that is. I remember someone saying something about it being drawn and animated for the toons. Maybe they drew it bigger than we thought? But that was really really far fetched, right? That was a long shot beyond… anything!

Oh come on, whenever I trip and graze my knee black stuff shows up for a second and then was completely fine! Long shots had nothing to do with this. I smiled a little at that thought. But point being. If all of that was real, then I knew where Flynn might be! Might…

The front door opened and Talia walked in with the Warner's. She looked at Slappy hopefully, "Has he shown up yet?"

Slappy shook her head, "Guess there's no point asking if he's called. Ah don't worry yourself, he'll turn up. You know he reminds me of the old Lassie."

"Small and hard to understand?" Yakko asked.

"Runs off but is there when you need him." She answered, "Just let him be."

No, don't let him be! "I think I know where he is."

"Where, how come you didn't say earlier?" Talia asked.

"Because I only thought of it now." I shrugged and looked at her on tiptoes, "You know the bit under your eye gets all jumpy when you're pretending not to be nervous…?"

The Warner's tried to hide a laugh as she dropped her shoulders, "I'm aware, and I'm working on it. You said you knew where Flynn is?"

"Where he _might_ be." I corrected. Well I didn't want to get blamed if I was wrong, did I? "I think he's with that girl he talked about, on the toon lot."

Dot narrowed her eyes, "You think he blabbed to her?"

"No, I think she's like _you_."

It took a minute, but I think they got it. Yakko lifted an eyebrow, "I get ya, Red… Come on, I got a hunch here."

Talia watched him run back outdoors, "Which is?"

"Leading me in this direction, keep up!"

"Ah go ahead," Slappy said, "I've got the fort here, anyway my show's on in a minute."

Talia thanked her and looked at me like she was guilty about something, "I'll be back with Flynn soon, you be a good girl, okay?"

Not again! "Can't I come too? It was my idea."

"And it was a great idea, thank you, but it's safer for you here. Just in case."

"Coming?" Dot asked from the door.

"Yeah, on my way." Talia smiled at me and pushed my hair back, "We'll be back before you know it."

I didn't say anything. It wasn't fair. I know if I was here then I couldn't get hurt, but that also meant I couldn't help. And I was good at helping, I liked it. But Talia and the Warner's were already leaving. I followed them to the front door and watched them leave. Sure, last time I'd followed Talia somewhere was to the big scary building where… I rubbed my arm where the tiny bump still stayed from that day. But I didn't care, after that, what else could happen to me?

They were soon out of sight, and I was about to go back inside, when something hooked my arm and pulled me around the side of the house. A scream of help was about to come out when a flash of blue and black and red made me stop. Wakko was grinning at me with his tongue hanging out as usual. I looked at him, confused.

"Here." He said, handing me one of those sticky black circles they use to jump around sometimes, "It's all set, just throw it at something when you want to catch up."

I took it from him, but was still a little confused, "But, I thought only toons can use these?"

He moved my arm to the side so it looked like I was tossing the circle, it flew out and stuck to the side of the tree, all ready for me to use, "Yeah, _we_ can."

Clever, "Thank you!" I grinned.

Giving a little shrug, he waved and jumped through the circle to catch up to the others. When I was sure he made it to the other side, I peeled it from the tree and folded it up in my pocket. Inside the house, Slappy was already watching her show. I told her I was going upstairs to play, she didn't mind, she was too busy with the TV. Okay, now all I had to do was wait a minute or so, that way they Talia can't send me back so easily. Just to be sure, I unfolded the circle and threw it against the wall. It was really dark in there, and even leaning in I couldn't see the other end. But I didn't mind, I'd done this before. But never alone… Okay, on the count of three. One…

"Tricked me!" I muttered to myself, jumping in head first, eyes tight shut. Well, better sooner than later, right?

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

"The toon lot is bigger than we think?"

"Great impression of a Dictaphone, kid." Dot smirked.

I arched an eyebrow, "A what?"

"A Dictaphone."

"_Mwah_! Goodnight Everybody!" Well what did you expect? "Don't make me wash your mouth out, young lady." I warned, kids today… Hey, there's that death-glare we love to fear! I turned back to kiddo, "But yeah, that's what he said."

"Like I said, riddles." Wakko shrugged.

"And he knows what happens when we sign contracts, what's wrong with him?"

"Jar-Head-itis." I answered, me and the sibs nodding mournfully, "The search for a cure goes on…"

"No kidding."

We'd given kiddo the full report, if there _was_ anything to report. Sure the contract gig didn't help us at all, but that clue was still bugging me. Bigger toon lot, did that mean more toons? That's what I was thinking. And we weren't going to find out exactly how big or how many just moping around. And as for Slugger's girl, she saw us, so that little smacker should have been a hint. I mean, our disguise was only meant to fool humans, we didn't think about toons. That added up. So if she was wearing a cover-up… she was trying to fool both brands of the bar if you catch my drift. Oh so she was a runaway! Yep, perfect match those two… Well shut me up and call me Inch-High Private-Eye, this actually made sense!

And I gotta hand out credit here, Little Red had given a good track to follow here. Speaking of Red, I kinda felt bad leaving her behind, but kiddo had a point, one sub-sib was hard enough to keep track of, let alone two.

"_Agh_!"

Next thing we knew, a little flash shot out from the trees and crashed into us, sending us flying like bowling pins. What the heck, lets add the strike sound effect for the fun of it. Kiddo was first on her feet and inspecting the racer, who just so happened to have a windswept mop of red curls, and perfect timing.

"Poppy?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was so I ran and… ran a little too fast…"

I dusted myself off and helped up the sibs, "I know next weeks lesson plan already."

"Poppy, I told you to wait with Slappy." Kiddo sighed.

"Yeah, but I can help! You wouldn't even be going this way without me."

"She's got a point." Dot nodded, "Come on, where's the harm?"

Wakko smiled, oh I knew that look, crafty little cricket, "It's just for a little longer anyway…"

Now came the big choice, for kiddo anyway. Hey look she's got that little look in her eye that's normally a cross between the French and Saunders duo. Half tired and forced the other excitable and sly. You figure out which is which frankly I gave up. But bro had a point, chances of finding Slugger were getting more in our favour, and Red had a fair say too, she gave me this idea of where to go. Or was it Jar-Head? Hmm, well after calculating which had more lights on upstairs, I was rooting for the eight year old. Anyway, was kiddo going to answer or not?

She sighed and pushed her hair back, "Fine, but if we don't find him in twenty minutes we're taking you back, got it?"

"Got it." Red answered giving a salute.

Kiddo started walking again. And where we were heading I don't really know. I was getting agitated with this one, word play was my gift, why was this one giving me such trouble? "Toon lot is bigger than we think…"

"That one's bugging you, huh?" Dot asked, "We already agreed that it might mean there's more toons living out here!"

"But if it isn't?" I challenged, "I refuse to be duped by a guy with a name like Jar-Head, it's too degrading."

"This is you we're talking about." Kiddo smirked, "If he dupes you anytime soon then the apocalypse has officially begun."

Such comfort in such… choice words. Red tilted her head, "You mean you think Flynn's with toons too?"

"Pretty much." Wakko nodded, "This is where those friends of yours headed after playing, right Pops?"

Ah that name got me every time! And her too by the little double blink there, "Yeah… But I don't know exactly where they went, or if there were others. It was just an idea."

Kiddo smiled at her, "And it was a great idea, I just hope we find Flynn before he gets into any trouble."

"Trouble?" Dot asked sarcastically, "What trouble could innocent, level-headed little Flynn get into with a bunch of unknown toons?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Rhetorical question?"

"Rhetorical question." Sis replied.

Something caught my eye and I put a hand over my eyes to peer into the shadows of the trees, "Slugger in the distance?"

Wakko followed by gaze and clarified, "Slugger in the distance!"

Well looked like my theory was correct, oh and uh, Red's too if you want to count the kid. Yeah why not, after all she 'ran' all the way here. Wink-wink… But still, kinda needed Slugger to clarify for us. Jeez kiddo's eyes practically popped out of their sockets! Yikes he was going to be in more trouble than Charlie Sheen after a night out at… Uuuuhhhh-Goodnight everybody!

"Flynn!"

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

Oh my god that was… insane. No seriously, how the hell did we not know about all of this? When Dani had said I was way off the truth, I had no idea just for far. Honestly, she didn't show me much on detail, just a quick fly-by. And I _mean_ a fly-by. It was crazy. She really did have actual ghost powers and stuff! I didn't know what I was more confused about, the fact that she was a toon, or that she was a sub-category in a toon. It was all just so, like I said before, insane! But I didn't know if I was okay with this. I mean, how do I tell Talia about this? What if she already knew and it was another big secret. She promised no more secrets, right? Well I was going to keep my part of the deal, as soon as I knew how… Why shouldn't she? But maybe I was being a little harsh. Chances are she didn't know. It's not like the studio is good at keeping people up to date on stuff.

"Flynn!"

Christ that nearly jumped me out of my skin! Talia? Seriously? Wait, why would she be here if she didn't know about the hidden stuff out there? Suddenly I was caught up in a hug as she started to check me over for damage that was no doubt all in her head. I let her carry on, avoiding the sly looks from the Warners. This was just getting embarrassing.

"I'm fine, Tal." I mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for ages, why did you call or something?" she urged, "I was worried and… what're you doing down here anyway?"

"You tell me." I challenged.

"Isn't that why she's asking?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Whoa, dumber than advertised…" Dot rolled her eyes.

Yakko took a good move and stood between us, "Actually, Slugger, we're looking for you and figured this was a step in the right directing since deciphering your girlfriends a toon."

What? "She's not my girlfriend!" Wait… "Hang on, you know she's a toon?"

"We guessed." Poppy answered, looking smug and prodding my chest forcefully, "And Buttons and Mindy are too, so that means they're real. So _there_!"

"Yeah I know that _now_," I groaned, "and I'm really sorry about teasing you but… Start over! When did you guys figure that out?"

"When did you?" Talia asked, looking just as confused as I was.

Yakko bunched us together under his arms and winked, "Story time kids!"

It didn't take much for them to explain their side of things. It was no surprise that Talia had gotten suspicious at what Jack said. I still didn't really trust the guy. And by the sounds of it Rita and Talia were right in their idea, if there were more toons out there, then someone really had been in the Waiting room. And from I've seen, they'd been busy. If only Dani had just gone into more detail, but then again she'd been so hyped about finding out about _me_ of all things that it was hard to get a simple sentence out of her. But back to the point. Hearing the Warner's story of their 'interrogation' of Jack and frankly I wish I'd been there to see it. But he'd been right, this toon lot really was bigger than we thought. So from putting two and two together, no wonder they came here to look for me.

Sure, I felt a bit guilty about secretly accusing Talia like that; but I guess I didn't mean it. I really didn't. This place is getting to me… Anyway, now it was my turn to explain. The Warner's had already said that they saw something strange in Dani, and that meant I had to take over. There wasn't really much to say. I found out she was a toon. That was the basis of it. I told them how I followed her to the toon lot, and what I saw.

"She's a toon, but she has toon-ghost abilities too… it's a little confusing."

"So, she's part ghost? Toon-ghost?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Poppy's eyes widened in shock, "You're girlfriend's _dead_?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jeez I was getting sick of this!

Yakko leant on my shoulder knowingly, "That might not be the part of the sentence you need to correct there, Slugger…"

I narrowed my eyes and shrugged him off, "She's not my girlfriend, and she's _not_ dead. It's like, uh… Okay, she's from an actual TV show. A real show, _Danny Phantom_. Get it?"

Talia blinked in awe, "_That_ Dani? Wait, so whoever is behind this is animating modern toons? How have people not noticed this?"

Good question. "There's more. Dani showed me a whole _load_ more stuff back there!"

"Where?" Wakko asked.

"The other side of the toon lot. And here's the best part," I muttered sarcastically, "Apparently us six are the talk of the place. Dani doesn't know many details but, a lot of others do."

"Well we do have that charming effect on folk." Yakko smirked.

"The other side?" Talia muttered as I was about to try some comeback, "That's what he meant!"

"Miss. Marple, eat your heart out." Dot quipped.

Rolling my eyes at that, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I saw something grey starting to stick out from a shrub not far away. A tube? No, two, stuck together… Now if I didn't know better I'd say that looked like the barrel of a shotgun or something. What was one of those doing here? Sure we weren't that far from the other side of the toon lot, but a gun? Here? And it was moving, tilting to aim right at-

"Duck!" I yelled, shoving Yakko backwards as a loud bang cracked the air, a bullet darted past, just missing us.

"That's a gun, Slugger not a duck, don't get those two mixed up." Yakko steadied himself and looked over his shoulder, "Well the welcoming committee has arrived…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

What the hell was that? I turned to see the barrel of the shotgun slide back into the bushes, the ominous click as the shooter was reloading. Flynn turned and pushed the Warner's towards the direction he had been walking from when we found him. I instinctively grabbed Poppy's hand and held her close protectively, reaching out to grab my brother in the process. He refused my grasp and instead tugged desperately at my wrist.

"That way, quick!"

I didn't argue, allowing him to guide us onwards, "Where're you taking us?"

"I know where I'm going, just run!"

We followed our orders, the thundering footsteps of out hunter close behind. The Warner's couldn't help but wear excitable grins, the thrill of the chase returning fast. Occasionally they stole glances over their shoulder and flashed a cocky wink or pulled a face. I knew it was in their nature, but this lunatic had a flipping gun! For gods sake put more energy into running not antagonising! And where was Flynn taking us? Was this the 'other side' that we'd been puzzling over? Right now I didn't care. Run, just run!

What was this guys problem? I was sure that we were toon-speeding it out of there, yet the chaser kept close at our heels. We hadn't been trespassing right? No one should even know about this place! Poppy looked up at me with panicked eyes, little tears forming from fear. My hand tightened around hers and I urged her along. The trees skimmed past us rapidly, practically a blur. Suddenly, a root snagged my heel and sent me skidding along the ground. Poppy slipped from my grasp but a flash of pink told me that Dot had steadied her. Not wanting to loose a second, I jumped to my feet and ignored the throbbing pain in my ankle. The toon reflex was soon fixing that. Out of either curiosity or stupidity, I found myself looking for the hunter.

There was no sign, but I could hear a faint grumbling that told me he wasn't far away from us. I hoped Flynn knew where he was going. As far as I could see, there was no other visible way to escape here. Turning in a circle desperately searching, there was nothing but woodland and green. There was nothing arou- _Holy fuck!_

I froze, skin crawling in fear and disgust, but mostly disbelief and I just about screamed. A figure stood, sneering at me from the gloom of the tree trunks. Yes, it was shadowed, but I knew him instantly. That cruel expression, the thick glasses and balding head that to be honest looked inflated… His features looked worn and tired, aged in some way but understandably. He pulled back his sleeve and tapped his watch, mockingly as if he was timing me. Involuntarily, I shook my head, mouthing 'no' over and over. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't! He can't get us anymore! It's not true! He was behind bars, locked up forever! Yet there he was… R.J…

"Heads up, kiddo!" I felt a hand shove my head forward as an ear-shattering _bang_ shot past us from behind. More gunfire.

When I was able to look up again. The figure was gone. I wasn't insane. Hadn't anyone else seen him? R.J had been there, I knew he had. And just like always he was playing mind games with me. But it wasn't going to work this time. I know what I saw, and it was real. Even if I prayed it wasn't. We had to get out of here. Now for more reasons other than the gunman close behind. I urged Flynn on with the Warner's while Poppy's hand became enclosed in mine. I don't think any of us knew where we were going, but as long as it was away from here I didn't care. The air became thick with noise. The thundering of our feet on the ground, grunts of fatigue and panic, Flynn barking directions that may or may not be useful as the certainty fell with each word, the explosions of bullets behind us… and the slight lingering of a wry and all too familiar laughter.

We were coming up to a clearing and every fibre in my being screamed to avoid it. We'd be out in the open and an easy target, but if we skirted the edges then _he_ might be waiting. Flynn made the choice, beckoning over his shoulder as he raced straight across the grass, leaping over a hole in the ground. I tugged Poppy along after him as she did her best to keep up. The Warner's doubled back, eager to get a look at our hunter before poking their tongues out at him tauntingly before joining back in the chase.

Why did they have to antagonise him? I looked over my shoulder to urge them on as they too followed Flynn in a leap. Suddenly, the Warner's halted in mid-air, their tails bound together inside the tight grasp of a gloved hand sticking out from the gaping hole in the clearing. They barely had time to look at their restriction before being yanked backwards into the shadowed depths. Poppy snatched out of my grasp and rushed towards them. The same hand shot upwards again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down after them.

Flynn practically burned in rage, "I'm coming, Poppy!"

"Flynn!" I cried as he jumped feet first into the darkness. I darted over and dropped to my knees and looked inside frantically. What the hell had got them? Where were they? "Flynn? Poppy? Guys? Talk to me!" Why weren't they answering me? Thoughts of R.J came flooding back to me. Please… no!

"Oh that reminds me," a muffled voice thick with an accent that I couldn't place echoed below. Suddenly, a pair of hands shot upwards and grabbed my shoulders, "I gots a few words to say to you as well! Get in here!"

Before I could even register his face, I was pulled headfirst into the ground. All thoughts and worries left me, as the darkness swallowed me…

**A/N:**

**Well, evil or not, lol? XD So, what's this about R.J being inside the toon lot, and so close to the mysterious 'other side' too! And who is this stranger that's either a help or a hinder to the gang? Another toon maybe, a passer by? Who knows? I do, lol XD Well, I hope you liked this one, and I can't wait to see your reviews.**


	9. Led Down the Wrong Tunnel

**A/N:**

**This is a cameo chapter. It puts the gang back on the right track and gives a few hints to what's coming and what's been kept secret. I really wasn't all that happy with this chapter or how it played out, but it's the best I could do. I promise the next chapter will be better. I promise. And again, this is just a cameo, NOT a crossover.**

_*Talia's POV*_

I blinked away the daze as I was hoisted to my feet from the solid ground. It was surprisingly light in here, and homely. In fact if it wasn't for the brown walls, and rounded hole in the ceiling leading to the outside world, I could have sworn I was in some strangers living room, and I most likely was. Oh thank god, Flynn and Poppy were next to me, but their eyes were fixed on a figure on the opposite end of the room. The Warner's were helping me to my feet, their expressions bright with mischief and giving a message of: 'you're gonna love this'. I looked at them questioningly, just what was going on here?

Thoughts of gunfire, fear… R.J, came to mind. But the last thing I recalled was being pulled down into the darkness. He, whoever they were looking at, brought us here. But to save us or turn us in, I didn't know. From what I could see, he was a little taller than Yakko, oddly large front teeth with… fur? And long ears like… like a… I froze. Oh my god…

"Okay, ya vandals what's all the ruckus up there? This place ain't soundproof ya know?" the stranger stared at us individually, his accent now placed as either Bronx or Brooklyn. I blinked in awe, oh my god… you've _got_ to be screwing with me. He clicked his fingers in front of my brother, "Ya mind not staring at the tail, mac? If it ain't fluffy enough for ya then you're gonna have to find yourself another rabbit."

I repeat, you've got to be screwing with me? Flynn snapped his eyes upwards and swallowed, "You're a rabbit…"

Yakko face-palmed at the obvious statement. Poppy however was beaming, her childish excitement in overdrive, "I know you! You're real!"

Dot looked at her sceptically, "And the award for stating the obvious goes to…" she rolled her eyes, "Seriously kid, after everything that's happened, _that's_ your comment?"

This was crazy! Sure I knew now that there were more toons, and modern ones at that; but not ones like _him_! I assumed it would be underdog side characters, or random scribbles! He was, he was… I needed to say it aloud, just to be sure that the fall hadn't messed my head up too much, "Bugs, as in Bunny? Are you serious?"

"Quick, ain't she?" he rabbit commented.

Yakko draped an arm over my shoulders, "Oh, kiddo here's sharp as a tack."

How long was I out for? I shook him off and raised my hands in an attempt at asking for peace, "Now listen, I think that over the years I've been a pretty good sport. Toons are real, fair enough; me and my family become toon-hybrid, I'm learning to live with that; a lunatic tries killing us not once but twice, why not! But if you expect me to believe _he_ has been part of the cover-up too then forget it!"

"That's it, you've got till the count of thwee! One, two, thwee…"

The gun interrupted my ponderings and jabbed down the entrance, taking aim at random. I thought we'd lost him! I wanted to duck and push the group back for safety. But before I had a chance to react, Bugs simply rolled his eyes and took Wakko by the wrist, dragging him towards the barrel, "Well that explains the rabble up there. Come lend me a hand, kid."

Blinking in confusion, Wakko suddenly found himself with two of his fingers jammed inside the barrel of the gun. There was a subtle click as the trigger was pulled. For a second, nothing happened, but then it was as if the bullets were swelling due to the blockage and ricocheted back towards the handle. There was a loud bang, making me flinch out of instinct. When the smoke cleared, Wakko was left standing unharmed, but with scraps of metal dangling from his fingers and coughing up smog rings.

A weak voice sounded from above, "Well… as soon as I get a new gun, then you've got till the count of thwee, you hear that wabbit? This show ain't over yet!"

The sound of the hunters disappearing footsteps meant I could breathe again. "Great act!" Wakko called up after him.

"But don't call us!" Dot added.

Yakko waved eccentrically through the hole, "We'll call you!" I didn't fancy having the gunman trying to take another shot so I pulled the toon back into the room by the tail.

Bugs smirked with half-lidded eyes, nudging me knowingly, "And I can think of a few things I'd like to call 'em."

I gave a weak smile out of politeness but ended up taking a step back to look at Flynn questioningly, did he know about toons like _him_ being involved in this? By the look on his face, I guessed not. So… did this mean that actual cartoon icons were included in this too as well as side-characters? Just how many were out there? And how had they all gone past the animator without anyone noticing? This didn't make any sense at all!

Okay, this was going a little too far now. I could understand the Warner's acting so passive about seeing him, he was just another toon to them, big named celeb or not it was nothing they hadn't seen before. And Poppy, she had been around toons since a young age, to have one that she recognises is just another up-side for her. Flynn, well sure he was just as shocked as I was, but he knew more than me about this than me. Frankly, I wanted some answers and I wanted them sooner rather than later. But where to start? God this felt weird, I should be used to this…

My inner babbling was interrupted by the rabbit eyeing me and grabbing my wrist and inspecting the glove imprint. For a second he rubbed his wrist against it as if either polishing it or testing to see if it'll disappear like a fake-tattoo. Naturally it didn't and I had to wince at the small twinge of pain the pressure summoned. His eyebrow raised slightly and he flashed a smile, making sure to glance at each of us individually.

"Oh now this makes much more sense."

I subtly pulled away and looked at the Warner's for guidance, "What does?"

"Remember how I said us lot were the talk of the town…" Flynn muttered, "A _toon_ town."

Poppy bounced on her feet slightly and grinned in excitement, shaking Dot's shoulder, "_He_ knows _us_!"

"How flattered." Dot smiled with exaggerated sweetness at the newcomer.

Bugs rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be, you're not exactly a-listers on the mixer list."

Yakko pretended to look insulted, "And here's us missing out on all the fun…"

"Ya mean ya didn't get any invites?"

"You mean you tried to get us on the list? How nice."

"That's me in a nutshell."

"How nice." Yakko repeated.

"What no comeback? I gotta say you're reputation is a little off."

"Ah well I'm trying to change it for the publicity. Now whenever I come across a buck-tooth who has some major explaining to do and there's too much at once to quip, I simply say:" Yakko gave a toothy grin to mock him, "_How nice_."

Oh to hell with this, "Sorry to interrupt but exactly how does this make sense?" I asked, lifting my wrist, "Please just… what's going on here?"

"Calm down, doll, no sense getting antsy here." I think he was taking pity on us because he gave a more welcoming smile and nodded at my print, "That just makes more sense to me why all the ruckus. Like I said, reputation. And you six have got it big. You're the halfa's and the… mimes."

"Halfa's?" Poppy asked.

"Mimes?" Wakko questioned, "Warner's actually."

Dot smacked him upside the head, "He's being sarcastic, dummy, of course he's heard of us, we've got a 'reputation' after all."

"No kidding." Bugs replied deadpan, "Halfa, kid, you. Half toon? Jeez you really are out of the loop."

Flynn narrowed his eyes, "Give us a break, we know that you and the rest are in on our back-story, but we want to know why we don't know yours."

Thank god he was more blunt than I was. Bugs seemed to admire it and folded his arms challengingly, "Why not take that up with Jackie-boy?"

"You know Jar-Head?" Dot asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"If that's what he's going by, sure. I repeat, why not ask him?"

"Because he's under contract." I explained.

"Oh that's the story he's going with! Okay, I'll play along, it's a lie but I'll play along."

Play along? "You mean he's given us the run around?" Yakko asked. When Bugs nodded, he just pushed his hands together to make the knuckles crack, "How nice…"

"Hey I'm not getting involved." Bugs stated, "You got issues with the guy then have at it, I'm just setting ya straight."

"Straight into a literal ditch." He quipped, earning a scowl.

So, what he was saying was Jack could have told us at any time? He could have told us about other toons, or… what did Flynn say, a town full of them? What was this, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? This was pushing the boundaries even for our standard. Why would Jack lie? Okay, you know you're in trouble when a cartoon rabbit is more honest than a guy who's meant to be in the same boat as you. More lies. I really thought that the company was running out of those and secrets by now. Apparently not. Why couldn't we know about this? Even if me and my siblings weren't meant to know, surely the Warner's should know about this. They were toons after all.

I noticed that things were getting a little awkward, "Sorry, we're not trying to drag you into anything, it's just a lot to try and take in. I know that we've heard of you and you us but…" I muttered, thinking that it wasn't fair to interrogate him for answers when we had someone back at the studio who had so much more to answer for. I held out a hand sheepishly, "I'm Talia, this is my brother and sister, Flynn and Poppy; and these are Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner."

"Bugs." He replied simply, taking my hand briefly and nodding at the others.

Poppy tugged his arm, still star-struck, "So you mean that the studio has hidden hundreds of other toons out in the world?"

Bugs scoffed, "Not in the _world_, just behind the lot."

What the hell? Yakko smirked and spoke more to himself than anyone else, "The toon lot is bigger than we think…"

"You got no idea, doc."

"No, we don't." Dot agreed, "Hence the questions."

"I've answered them." He replied smugly.

"That's true," Wakko shrugged, "But what about Jar-Head?"

"Oh we'll get to him." Dot smirked.

Sooner rather than later. This was so weird, I wanted to leave and get answers, but at the same time I kind of wanted to stick around and see just who else was around these parts. Bugs seemed to pick up on this and tilted his head, "A toughie, ain't it?"

"You could say that…" I turned to the Warners, "I've got to talk to him, this has gone too far." I looked at Bugs, kind of unsure where to go from here, "Thanks for all this, I mean it," I nodded genuinely, "We didn't mean to intrude or -"

"Don't sweat it, from what I've heard ya ain't that bad, just unlucky. Go set the old boy straight, I told him his would happen." He winked, "And if ya get lost just tell someone ya know me and they'll help ya out." Bugs waved his hand passively.

"This coming from the guy who's had a gun pointed at his head and his house invaded by outcasts in less than an hour?" Wakko offered.

Yakko leant on my shoulder, arching an eyebrow at the rabbit, "Way to sell your pitch, did you get lessons from your real-estate agent?"

Bugs just looked at him with in the classic smug stance, "Coming from the one living in a tin can, I wondered where the smell of _ham_ was coming from."

"At least I get some protein in my diet," he returned, moving his hand and mouth as if chewing a carrot, "_Doc_."

A long ear tweaked in interest, "Big talk from someone who's too short to be a jockey."

"This could most likely go on forever…" Dot grumbled.

She was right, but if I listened to anymore of this I was going to loose it, no wonder the Warner's were kept away from this place for so long. I hooked an arm around Yakko's shoulders and clamped my hand over his mouth, nodding at Bugs, "Thanks again for everything, we really appreciate it."

"Eh forget it, just try and keep out of trouble." He shrugged, "And you make sure Jack gives ya the full story, if it were up to me you'd be all in."

Poppy beamed and waved as she was lifted into the open, "Awesome…"

As I steered Yakko towards the exit, the others followed. Flynn folded his arms, "Out of trouble? You've heard of these guys, right?"

"Yeah, but don't sell yourself short either, kid, you've got a rep too, you know."

So we do… great. I gave another small smile of appreciation and clambered up into the open, shoving Yakko up before me to avoid another wit-battle. I couldn't actually believe that had happened. It moved by so quick and it was just so… I didn't have words. I know that part of me was screaming to get back in there and demand a full story, but it really wasn't fair to put him on the spot like that when it was Jack who'd lied. And he had saved us, not just from the hunter but also from… him. I knew it was him. I saw him. And he was still out there. That's another reason for my wanting to leave so soon, it wasn't safe with him around.

"Guys, I need you to go back to the tower and wait there for me." I said seriously as soon as we were in the open, "I'll be quick, but I just really need you to do that for me."

"Why the rush?" Yakko asked, glancing over his shoulder towards the hole, "We were having so much fun celebrity hunting…"

"I'm serious, can you do that for me?"

"Fine." The Warner's chanted, rolling their eyes.

I would have explained my reasons, but I didn't want to scare them. It was best that they stayed out of sight until I could get some answers. And I'm saying right now, the way I'm feeling, Jack wouldn't dare lie to me again. Just let him try.

**A/N:**

**Be honest, this chapter was crap. I just hit a major writers block and I'm so sorry. Next one will be better I promise, don't lose faith just yet!**


	10. Invasion of Interrogation

**A/N:**

**Long chapter this time. There's a little more cameo's, but again nothing for the plot. But you do get a lot of answers here and a little twist near the end XD**

**Oh, and as for shipping, I'm not asking or trying to get anyone to ship anyone in this. It's just how things play out, and if it comes across as shipping, I'm sorry, if you like to ship, then ship, it's up to you. But me personally am not trying to influence anything. In fact I like keeping things open so that the reader can think what they like. Sorry for any confusion. XD**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it's late, lol XD**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Ah kiddo, you're so adorable when you're angry I just wanna put you in a padded cell and stop you from making a fool of yourself. But then where would I get my entertainment? The Fox network? Pfft, yeah right! So being the _helpful_ and _obedient_ guy that I am, who was I to question her orders to take the gang back to the tower? Yep, while she was heading back to the studio to most likely have a totally calm and collected conversation with dear old Jar-Head, I was hoisting open the tower door and following the sibs and sub-sibs inside. Needless to say we were all a little on the sulky side of things.

Do you blame us? I mean come on, here we can only have 'fun' with the people that know about us and let's face it, that's in limited supply. But out there, we were a household name! There'd be no end to the possibilities. And lets face it, other toons are far more dexterous and… compressible. Okay, I'll level with ya, you can drop a decent anvil on them without the mess. And sure as soon as we figured out a little more then we'd be home free to look around as we pleased. But kiddo's got this fabulous habit, note the sarcasm, of worrying too much. What's got her so jumped up this time? Better question is what doesn't get her jumped up. But why not humour her with it for a little and then head back when the water's settled. Unless the water is coming from Hefner's pool, in that case the water's never settling. And I wouldn't have it any other way my friends. Goodnight everybody!

I noticed that the sibs were being quiet, which even from my point of view wasn't a good thing, "Oh enough with the Kristen Stewart tribute, we all know we'll end up there again. Sooner than later knowing those faces."

"I know," Dot pouted, "but we said we'd wait here for worry-wuss."

"And with good reason." Slugger muttered.

"But it looked so much fun!" Red whined, poking his arm, "And you know you want to find your half-dead girlfriend again."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Really? "Uuuuhhhh-Again, Slugger, not the part you should be correcting. But Red's got a point, for the most part. And yet so does sister-sib."

Wakko arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, you don't think I was listening to our instructions? She said to go back to the tower and wait for her here. Well, we're at the tower, and we will wait for her here," I winked, "Just not right now."

"How does that work?"

"I'm glad you asked, bro-sib. It works that kiddo never said _when_ we should wait for her here, so who's to say she didn't mean tomorrow or next week?"

As the sibs and Red grinned in understanding, Slugger scoffed, "Is that seriously the angle you're going with?"

To prove my point I pulled out a protractor, "Works better than a 45 degree angle."

"So what're we waiting for?" Dot asked, already pulling the door open again, "Are we going back or not?"

"I'll catch up, I'm not missing a chance to see Jar-Head squirm more than Lohan's lawyer on a cold day in court."

Red widened her eyes, "Do you think maybe Ruby Gloom characters are you there?"

"Or Adventure Time." Wakko added, drooling slightly, "The candy people look delicious…"

"I just hope you don't run into a Disney fluke." I replied.

"Unless it's a Prince." Dot sighed dreamily.

Flynn huffed, "Do I even get a say in this? One that would matter at least?"

Awe, he's getting all frustrated! I nudged him jokingly, "Alright, Slugger, simple question; do you want to go back and explore, act as a guide even considering you're so knowledgeable." Flattery was key, and it was mine.

"Well… sure I guess… But Talia wants us to wai-"

"Answer given!" I interrupted, "Besides, I got my plot-hole, I can find you guys in a second. I'll catch up, and if you're good I may just bring you each one of Jar-Heads teeth as a souvenir from kiddo's confrontation."

"You really don't mind us going without you?" Red asked.

"Nah, name-hunting ain't my thing… unless you bump into Holli Would, _then_ you summon me a.s.a.p. Got it?"

"Snooze you loose." Wakko smirked.

"Don't get smart with me."

"No worries about that." Sis shrugged.

"Can we go now please?" Red asked, trying her best to pull off the Dot look of manipulation through cute and wasn't doing half bad at it.

"Do we have a choice?" Slugger mumbled.

Such a kidder, "Ah go ahead! Get some autographs and take some pics, but try not to get into too much trouble. Until I get there anyway."

* * *

_*Dot's POV*_

Oh please, like we're doing that! But still, best to put on the cute and nod like a good little sister should. Really I didn't blame Yakko for wanting to go and watch Talia play CSI with Jar-Head, when she gets her temper going, it goes more than Beiber-fan's brain-cells. But when it came to either watching an argument or Prince-hunting, all I'm saying is _hold your horses_!

We didn't really need an invitation, we were already back down the ladder and making a run for it. Or rather, Poppy, Wakko and I were making a run for it. Old strop-central was trailing behind with that regretful look in his eye. And all over his face actually. But he couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to go back, heck he'd admitted it himself! He's got to stop being such a spoil sport and live a little. Talia's getting there slowly, and that was a tough nut to crack without a mallet! He'd get used to this sooner or later, I just hope he learns to smile a little. It can't break his face twice in a row, right?

As we made our way back into the toon lot, Poppy was naming all the characters she could. Me, I was naming all the guys I could. I mean, who wouldn't have drawn Mel at some point and shoved him around here? And if they haven't, I will. Oh maybe John Smith is here, oh that voice! Sure he's a Disney boy but I can make an exception. I know my rights!

"How far now?" Wakko asked.

"Far enough that we're on our way but not there yet." I answered, enjoying the ironic nod of understanding, "Right Grumpy?"

Flynn shot me a warning look, "Just past the clearing up ahead."

"Oh what's up there?" Poppy asked, "A castle? A lake? A witches house? Oh is it -"

"A park." He said, bluntly cutting her off. Wow, she watched more shows than Nostalgia Critic, "It's not exactly a theme-park in there, just a big town."

Not really a disappointment, more like an understatement. If there was a theme park around these parts we would have found it a heck of a lot faster, "And you know your way around it?"

"No… I've just seen the park, and had some directions pointed out. That's it."

"We can find our way around." Wakko waved a hand passively, "No problem!"

We're doomed, "So where do we go first?"

"Oh wow look at that!" Poppy cried, pointing to something that just jumped out of sight.

"Poppy!" Flynn called, "Get back here!"

I would have looked but I had to keep an eye on a brother with an explorer complex, without Yakko around it was down to me. Aren't I lucky? "Wakko, he said we go that way."

"Which way?"

"Well which way do you think? It was… uh…" Great timing mind, "Hey Happy, which way was it? Oh…"

"What?" he asked, turning on his heel to follow my gaze.

"Looks like they found the way and went to it."

Yakko and/or Talia is going to kill us. We're not even in the town yet and those two are running off into trouble. That's our job! Not fair! Oh wait till I get my hands on them! But which way was that again? I know Poppy chased after something in the shrub, but it's a woodland area, there's loads of them! And it looks like Flynn's got the infamous explorer complex too. Well thanks for taking us along too! Not!

"Come on, let's track 'em down before anything else happens today."

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Looks like I was just in time, kiddo had her fist raised and ready to knock the door. Don't be polite, kiddo, he doesn't deserve it! "Did I miss anything?"

I love how she still jumps, after all this time! She didn't look in the mood for games, good thing I wasn't playing., "I thought you were -"

"Taken care of, the sibs and sub-sibs went to the tower and this seemed like a two person job." I presented a camera fondly, "And I promised I'd get any snaps of you socking Jar-Head for the album."

She smirked slightly which for me was a good sign, but there goes the eye twitch again. I waited while she continued to knock on the door and then storm right on in at the very start of an enter permission. Not that she needed one anyways. Oh look at Jar-Head, sitting behind that big old desk like a pro. Good luck keeping that image up, kiddo's on patrol! He smiled at us welcomingly and stood.

"Hi, didn't expect you two today. What happened to the time off?" he asked with a joking air.

"Time off?" I mused, "Or buying us off? We know the game, pal, you can't slip anything past -"

"Enough with the cop impersonation." she sighed.

"Hehe… force of habit with this guy…"

"So, why the interrogation again?" he asked, pretending to look busy with some files. Oh I know that gag, shuffle the papers and you look like a man of business. Nope, it ain't working for ya.

"Why don't you tell me, or are you so deep in contracts that you can't mention a town full of toons?" she asked coolly.

"Toon Town? You mean you've been there?" he asked, turning suddenly pale.

I scoffed. Oh was he serious? Kiddo glared at him, "Have I been there? Oh well let's see, just one little walk turned into me and the others getting shot at, pulled down a rabbit hole, my siblings wanting to run off chasing after a living TV show _and_ finding out that we had this big urban legend to our name… Yeah, I'd say I've _been_ there!"

Well near enough to count anyway, "Near enough to know you could have chosen a more original name."

"You're not helping." She sighed, narrowing her eyes at me.

I shrugged, "Who said I was trying to?" Well, okay I kinda was, "Why not get to the part where he lied about being under contract, I can't wait to see how that one ends."

Any paler and he'd be a sketch of Christina Ricci. "Who told you about that?"

"A little bird with buck teeth, long ears and a cotton-tail told us." I mocked.

Kiddo pushed her hair back and looked at him earnestly, "Why are you lying to us again, Jack, look where it got us last time. What's your excuse now?"

"I have none…" he admitted, "I just thought it would be better to fully get hold of the situation myself before telling you. Plotz left a lot for me to handle here."

"Which is?" I urged.

He sighed and tried to find the right words. Good luck, this guy works with words like The Rock works with kids films, strained and embarrassing. "Okay… What do you know so far?"

So that's his game. Kiddo took her move, "That the town's there, that the toons are modern, some even household names, and that they know about us. But why do they know about us and why do they think the Warner's are dangerous?"

She'd be useless as a prosecutor. He moved around the desk to perch on the side, "Well, they had to know, this is technically their home, they had a right to know. So when I took over, it was my job to go down there and inform them; about everything." He hesitated, but continued, "So they wanted to make sure that everything was settled before introducing the Warner's to the town. But let's face it, whenever something seems to be going right, another gate of hell opens up!"

Don't you just love how he talks like I'm not here? "Hey that takes skill, my friend."

"And there's your problem." He muttered softly, "But I've found a way around it. I've been trying to work around it. It's an Integration Program if you will. Kind of working to get toons secretly into the rest of the state to get used to this kind of life and then… who knows, maybe blur the lines of secrecy a little."

"Well you're doing such a great job so far, aren't you." She quipped, beating me to it. "Seriously? You're giving toons access to the outside?" There was a hint of admiration there, but she shook it away, "But blur the secrecy on this; how did they get here in the first place?"

"The Animator."

"Oh great job, Sherlock, you cracked the case." I muttered.

"I mean when? And who did it?" Kiddo rephrased, "The Animator is never meant to be used, right?"

"Right, but…" he glanced at me for a second which I didn't like, but that goes for the whole business really doesn't it? "The Fleischer's didn't."

You want to repeat that, Jar-Head? "Ex-squeeze me?"

Oh now he was giving an apologetic look? "Well to protest not being allowed to see you guys again… they threatened to tell other studio's about the Animator. And when their bluff was called, next thing the studio knew it had other CEO's coming to investigate and, well, they wanted in."

A grin was calling to me, so I answered it, "Dadoo's strike again!"

"I'm starting to see the influence." Kiddo added, giving a look that was half: 'I'm going to kill him for lying again' and half: 'I'm impressed with those guys' guts'. She turned back to Jar-Head, "So, the studio's been animating and hiding toons from other companies to keep them quiet? Why are they all here? Why not at other studio's?"

"We already have the facilities for them. And anyway, filming toons was too risky. They were animated for concept art and story boards to get used to style and personality. Then when they're done with them, the toons get sent back here."

Harsh world. Even kiddo had to pause for a second. First rate rejection that is. She took a breath and just wanted to skip ahead by the sound of it, "Is this still happening?"

"Well, over the years with new people taking over, word doesn't always get around. But the studio still gets the occasional animator looking for living models to get a better idea what they're drawing. But they all end up coming back and looking for a place to stay, and it's not fair to put them back on paper. So, as CEO it's my job to move them into Toon Town."

Yep, it still needs a less cheesy name, "How honourable."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I mean it, it was killing me keeping secrets again."

"That explains why your so dead on the inside, jesus Jack, what's wrong with you?" kiddo snapped suddenly, "Did R.J know about this too?"

Oh now that was a great question! Kudos for kiddo! Now Jar-Head was getting antsy, "No. I'm sure of that. That's why he's always after you and the Warners." Again, I'm right here! "Because you're the firsts. And the idea of more toons repulsed him, so he ignored all rumours about it."

"Well I don't believe that…" she muttered.

I gave her a questioning look to which she caught and shook her head slightly to keep quiet. Okay, I'll follow for now. But that was a little out of a comfort zone there. Oh great, what was up with her this time? I subtly darted my eyes to the door and back, this was getting a little tense for my taste. Apparently, message received.

"You got any other secrets for us?" she asked snidely.

"I was just making sure that everything was secure!" he insisted, "As soon as the integration was working then I was going to tell you all."

"Secure? I was just on the impression that we were on the same page here!" she used her fingers for air-quotes, "We're 'starting over', remember?"

"I was going to explain the situation when the plans fell into place."

"Why not before? Are you scared we were going to blab or something? You should know us better than that by now."

"I do, and I knew you wouldn't say anything, I was just over-thinking the issues! And with your track record with attracting danger and -"

"Oh don't you dare!" She spat, I smirked wryly at the mistake he just made. Oh you're in for it now Jar-Head, "Don't you even _dare_!"

"Okay, you're right, that was over the line." He insisted.

"Oh really?" She asked soaked in sarcasm, "Thanks for noticing." Kiddo looked about done with this, we had answers and she wasn't happy with the reasons. She glared at him and started to make her way out of the room, "Oh do what you want, it's not like anyone else matters but you."

"Talia, you've got to understand I've just trying to get back on top of things with the studio and the toons and…"

She paused as he trailed off in search of words and turned to point at him warningly. Yeah I'll admit, I was enjoying this a little, "Jack I can tell you right now that you are not and never will be on top of things. You're too cowardly."

Score one for the priss! "Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

Before I knew it she was already out of the door, and all I had to do was give a snarky thumbs up before considering the job done and following her. Wow she was fired up more than a sparkler at a 4th of July party. Fists clenched, brow furrowed, yep we were on a major hiss-fit here.

I winked, "Nice choice of words back there, kiddo, I'm very impressed."

"I'm pissed off what do you expect?"

And there goes the line. I reached up and prodded her check, "You want me to use a censor sticker?"

Yikes if looks could kill, "You willing to risk losing a hand if you try?"

I pulled back, "No Ma'am."

"Good choice." She nodded, "Now where did you say the rest were?"

"The tower."

"No they're not." Her eyebrow arched knowingly.

So she was finally catching on eh? "What makes you say that?"

"There's a community of toons within walking distance of here, I'm surprised _you_ managed to stay away this long."

"So we're sib-hunting again?"

"Yeah… before someone else does."

"What's that mean?"

A glimmer of worry, never a good sign, "It means… Now don't judge me on this, just I think I might have seen R.J just outside of the town."

Well that was a metaphorical smack in the mouth, "You're sure about this? Last I checked he was playing birdie behind bars."

"That's what I thought, but I know it was him."

"Uuuhhhh-Isn't that something Jar-Head should know?" Don't get me wrong I'm not a fan of the guy but it's his grounds the lunatic is on."

Kiddo narrowed her eyes, "I'm not risking it after last time. He's not the only one who can keep things secret. It's my score to settle anyway."

"With which one?" I challenged, pointing one thumb back towards the office and the other out towards the direction of the toon lot.

"Whichever one I see again first." Oh I like this side of her!

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

Great, thanks Poppy now who knows where we were, and as for the Warner's, they could be anywhere! Being lost in a place like this was never on my to-do list. I wanted to stay at the tower and wait for Talia to get back. Sure I knew a little more about this place but I was still going in blind for the most part! Not that I never wanted to come here again, I did. Just not when things were so damn ominous! I would have been more angry, but I was stopped by the creature that Poppy had followed running in circles around my legs with what looked like a big grin on its face. A green dog? No, it looked more like a phoney hoodie put over a small animal or something. It sprinted towards Poppy and jumped into her arms to nuzzle her. She giggled and started smoothing its head, the creature chuckling excitably.

"Poppy get away from that thing!" I didn't trust anything on this side of the lot. Sure they were just toons, but that was kind of the problem, far more unpredictable. And there were so many kinds of toon! Who knows that this one will be!

"But it's a puppy!" she moaned, dropping to her knees and tickling the things stomach.

If that's a puppy, I'm a Warner. "I'm serious Poppy."

"That thing is as harmless as your voice is irritating. Very." I span around to find the monotone speaker to find a girl with purple hair playing a games consol, "Whiner."

I didn't want to draw attention to myself here, thankfully she didn't look up. But I really wanted to snap back at her. But someone else beat me to it. A girl with long brown hair and a braces filled grin bounded towards us and scooped up the animal, "Oh there you are, you scallywag!"

"Is he yours?" Poppy asked, standing up to scratch the things head again, but pausing as a look of awed recognition came over her at the sight of the newcomer.

"Nah, he's my brother's friends friend who's not really a friend." She explained offhandedly, "Here they are! Hey, hey Dipper! Dipper hey! I'm calling you! I'm the one that's waving at you!"

"Yeah, I got it, Mabel!" huffed a kid who looked pretty similar to her so I guessed they were related, but a boy with no braces and a tired looking scowl, "Man that thing's fast!"

"Did you get him?" A second boy joined, this one with round glasses and black hair that poked out randomly in one long spike, a camera clutched in his hands, "Quick before space-boy comes back!"

"Say pancakes!" the brunette girl beamed, the animal cackling with a strange robotic tint to it.

"Uh… what's going on here?" I asked, blinking from the bright flash of the camera. Damn I shouldn't have asked that. They were toons, I couldn't draw attention to myself here. Poppy stop staring at them!

"Evidence collecting of real alien life." The spectacled one answered, "Wait… who're you?"

"Flynn Nolan, and that's my sister Poppy." I replied, arching an eyebrow. Did they say alien? They did know they were toons, right?

The boys exchanged a look of confusion before studying me. The one with the cap, Dipper I think, tilted his head, "Why do those names sound familiar?" Look who's talking… He pulled an old looking book and skimmed through it, "Dib, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

The 'Dib' scratched his head, "Well I think I remember something about those names when I hacked into the archives of the outland network…" I presumed the 'outlands' were anything out of toon-town. Suddenly his eyes widened and he pointed at us, "You're the halfas!"

The girl on the bench looked up for a split second to roll her eyes before returning to her game. Jeez, did everyone know about us? What the hell, seriously? Poppy nodded and folded her arms proudly, "That's us!"

Dipper just blinked as if he wasn't sure to believe us or not. Frankly I didn't care, I just wanted to find Talia and get out of here. Slowly, Dib raised his camera and aimed it at is, taking a click of the flash. Was this kid for real? Dumb question…

Mabel bit her lip, "That's so cool!" she suddenly looked at the boys, "Halfa?"

Just as they were about to explain, a flash of green and pink flew through the air and smacked into Dib, knocking him to the floor. Out of instinct, I grabbed Poppy and pulled her back away from the fight that unfolded. Wait, that was another kid. A green kid… You know what, I'm going to have to stop being weirded out by this stuff, this wasn't the place for it.

"It's over Dib-stink! Surrender the minion or prepare for ultimate destruction!"

"Never, space-boy!"

"I take it this is the alien…" I asked sceptically.

The twins nodded. Poppy looked on and braved prodding the green kid on the shoulder, "Is that true? A real alien?" she looked over her shoulder to look at me smugly, "Told you they were real."

The fight paused for a split second so that the 'alien' could swat her away, "Zim is no alien! I am the very essence of normal!"

Okay, at that I scoffed, "If you say so, dude…"

His eyes narrowed and he raised his arms above his head, "You dare to question the mighty Zim?"

The brunette girl grinned and copied his stance, "Yes the mighty Mabel dares!"

Poppy giggled, "Me too!"

Mabel tousled her hair, "Awe you are just adorable!" She looked at me and flicked her hair, "And so am I if you didn't catch it the first time."

Did I miss something here? "Uh…"

Dipper face-palmed, "Mabel!"

Zim snatched the green creature and started into a sprint, "Victory for Zim!"

"Not today, alien!" Dib grunted, "Quick, before he gets away!"

Dipper went to run, grabbing his twin to drag her along too. He gave us a brief wave, "Catch you later!"

Dib eyed us once more and took another snap of the camera, making my eyes water from the flash. They sped off in chance after the green duo, leaving us alone with the gamer-girl, who scanned us sceptically with squinted eyes before getting up and heading in the opposite direction. Poppy looked at me as if Christmas had come early. Me however, didn't really know what to do after that. So, from what I've gathered, human-toon kids hunt aliens and green dogs in these parts, okay… not the weirdest thing I've seen but that was still pretty random. And what's more, they all looked really familiar. Suddenly it hit me. Twins, Mabel and Dipper, the book… And then the green kid, big-headed boy, green animal thing, gaming… I could have kicked myself.

Poppy seemed one step ahead of me. She nodded smugly, "Gravity Falls."

"Invader Zim." I replied.

Wait, so that green thing must have been that robot? How did I miss that? Was there something in the air here that made you miss, like, _everything_? This was insane, I mean I know I'd been around toons for years now, but I never knew that there would actually be toons here from real shows! I mean, Dani and Bugs were still confusing me, and now these guys? Shouldn't they be on TV or something? This made no sense! No, we had to get out of here and find the Warner's before anything else happened. Things were getting too unpredictable to me. I mean the Warner's were one thing, but adding this on top of them, wow…

Poppy chewed her lip in excitement, "I like it here."

"Same here, but it could do with a map."

"Or you two need a tracking device."

We turned around and saw two familiar, real familiar, figures skidding to a stop next to us. Poppy beamed, "Where did you two go?"

"Looking for you!" Wakko insisted, giving her a playful shove, "You're too fast sometimes."

"Slow-poke!" she grinned, shoving him back.

"Look, can we just stay put or head back, go somewhere we can be found?" I asked hopefully.

Dot sneered, "We _found_ you here. Job done."

"Not what I meant…"

Something scraped in the air, a sound like an animal snarling not too far off. I instinctively stepped in front of the others and prepared myself, but I couldn't find where it was coming from. I knew we should have felt this place. I didn't know what was out there, no one did really, this proves it. What the hell was it?

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

The words Jack had given me were driving me crazy. Yes, I was angry. Were we really kept in the dark because we were too dangerous? It wasn't like it was our fault, most of the time. And we had a right! It stung, it really did. But what hurt more was that all of those toons, all of them, had been used for a blackmail scam… and then abandoned. It wasn't fair on them. Some of them were kids, little kids Flynn's age, maybe younger. And don't get me wrong, the integration idea was good, useful even, but where could they go really? No, it was unfair.

And I didn't believe for a minute that R.J didn't know about this. He was out there somewhere. And so were my brother and sister, so were Dot and Wakko. If R.J was after them, he was too close. Yakko and I were making our way hastily back towards the towns outskirts. We needed to find them. And soon.

"Still seething?" Yakko asked.

"You aren't?"

"Heck the Dadoo's got the greatest payback ever! Sure I'm miffed at Jar-Head and the idea that R.J is out and about doesn't please me; but I found out the greatest 'special friend' treatment trick was carried out by J and C!"

"I'm glad you're pleased with that." I replied honestly, "Take R.J away from the picture and I'd be happy too. How did he get out anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo. Well he is a slimy little thing, those bars would have been easy for him to slip through."

"True… But how would he get here without being seen?"

I looked to my side to see that Yakko wasn't there. He was a few paces back and glaring into the shadows, "Same way he's standing there without you seeing him?"

"What?"

Just off to the side, along the tree-line that separated the woods from the town, a figure was lurking, his back to us and peering through as if spying on something on the other side. I could hear voices, familiar voices. He was watching my family! Anger raged inside of me. I felt a shudder, something so cold it burned, right at the back of my mind. Yakko was looking at me with a hint of concern, blinking a lot as if indicating something with my eyes. I didn't care. That man was watching them, he wouldn't have them, he couldn't! How dare he! As I breathed, a strange, yet frighteningly familiar sounds escaped me, alerting R.J to turn around.

The last thing I remember was starting to charge at him, all the while keeping my eyes locked on his sickening, and somewhat pleased, sneer. And then, my vision fell black, slowly, as if ink was dripping into my eyes…

**A/N:**

**Not really much else to say here, lol, so I hope you enjoyed this, and again, Happy New Year!**


	11. Not hiding, just waiting

**A/N:**

**Hi, I know the last part of the previous chapter may have been a little unclear, sorry about that. Just to clarify, Yakko did see R.J and pointed him out to Talia, and then that's when Talia had her blacked out anger issues kick in, lol. **

**So sorry for the really long wait, this chapter just did not want to come out of my head for some reason… But thanks to Frumouttamimind and kisa shoma cookie for helping me out with this one XD I'm so sorry again if this chapter isn't worth the wait, I'm trying damn it XD lol**

_*R.J's POV*_

How amusing. I must admit, the rage in her did bring a smile to my face. And it had been so long since I'd seen it. Not as long as last time, granted, but it was worth it seeing the ink she resented working so well. By the looks of things, her siblings were coming alone nicely too. It's such a wonderful feeling when creations of yours turn out so well. Yes, they are my creations. And if one was to argue with me; then who was I not to point out that without me, they would not have been such perfect guinea-pigs in the first place? And I'd worked too hard to let them go so easily.

A good man always has a secure alternative for any interruption. Considering the amount of interruptions available around here, it was plain to see that by that logic, a good man is an understatement of what I am. I am the best. And as soon as people come to understand that, the faster they will understand that my actions have been more than justified. They were, and as of late, _are_ necessary.

The girl looked so inhuman. From what I've seen, the two younger specimens weren't showing this level of abnormality, but it wasn't in their nature as of yet. They hadn't matured enough to feel such imbalance. Or maybe that were, but it hadn't been triggered yet. That would take some looking into. After all, I can't have this happening to me. I need stability, I'd rather die than fully become such a monstrosity. And as I'd rather not die at all, it will be worth the extra research. Oh look how the creature glares at me so, at yet holds back the girl with such protection. I must admit, it was something that amused me greatly. Our last meeting with her in this state wasn't something I care to relive, but to see, I loved that that power would soon be mine. Soon. Oh so soon. As I said earlier, a good, no; _great_ man always has an alternative solution for every problem…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Something was holding be back, but I couldn't see anything. But I didn't want to be restrained. I couldn't take him showing up in our lives again. Why was someone stopping me? I didn't even know what I was going to if I got hold of him. But I wanted to find out. No, I couldn't find out, that's what he wants. He wants me to act like this so that he can get the better of us. If he knows that he brings this amount of madness in me, all this hatred, then he's won already. He won't own me. I won't let him.

I clenched my eyes shut and slowly felt the numbness in my mind drain from me, my cheeks dampening as the ink trickled away. With my free hand I rubbed them clean. Taking a breath, I gave into the restraint and stopped fighting. I took a shuddering breath and opened my eyes, finding that it was Yakko who was holding my right wrist and his heels digging into the grass from effort to keep me still. He looked ar me with an arched eyebrow as if to say 'are you done?' to which I nodded. My breathing was heavy, but I was in control now. I wasn't letting anyone control me again.

"Don't strain the merchandise for him, kiddo. Yet." Yakko warned, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he looked back at the silent and smug R.J.

Finally, R.J spoke, a sneer that was coated in amusement, "Ah, Miss. Nolan; still a fooling yourself that you're a possession for _them_, are you? I can't say I'm a fan of sharing my creations…"

I don't belong to anyone. I've made that perfectly clear in the past. Why repeat it? "Get away from my family…" For a second, he continued to linger as if mocking me before taking a single step forward to prove his point. "How the _hell_ did you get out?" I snarled, blinking rapidly to stop the ink from taking over again.

"We parted on such sour terms, I'd hate for that to be your last image of me when we have so much more to discuss. That goes for the both of you and your fellow mutants…"

"Mutant, huh?" Yakko pointed a warning finger, a devilish grin on his face, "Well that's kinda hypocritical since you want to be like us so much. In some sense you're the ultimate fan-boy."

He had a point. But I didn't want to get into that right now. "That doesn't answer the question. How did you get _out_?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged, taking a few steps closer, making my skin crawl, "And connections. They come in very handy if you have the patience for them."

Like how he waited two years for get to us again, or how he waited to find Jack to experiment on, or how he waited for the Warner's to get back onto the studio… the list goes on. My sentences were short, blunt, but I was struggling to keep calm right now. I caught sight of the imprint, jet black and raised in soreness. This had to be swift, "What do you want?"

Yakko folded his arms, "Yeah isn't this the part where you run out of ideas and admit defeat like a normal bad guy?"

At that, R.J chuckled lightly and held his hands behind his back in calmness, "Do not confuse me with your pointless animated stereotypes; I am nothing of the sort."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He retorted, also taking a step closer out of natural challenging nature, "Clearly you'll need all the help you can get."

Choosing to ignore this, R.J returned to the question at hand, "What do I want? After all this time I'm surprised it hasn't sunken in already." Don't patronise me you psycho and get to the point. "But I'm willing to put that on hold actually. Tell me, you haven't known of this place long and yet it's been around since before I was placed here; how does that make you feel, to learn of more secrets?"

Don't answer that, he's trying to get into your head again, "You tell me."

"Oh nothing can be kept from me for long… It just takes a while sometimes to get to me; for example when I stumbled here a few weeks ago." he sighed, "Oh I heard rumours during my time at CEO and prior; but what need had I for copied tag-along scraps from other studios? They were of no value to me."

Yakko snapped his fingers, "Ah, that's right. You don't want us because we're the firsts; you want us because we came from good old Dadoo J and C." he smirked smugly, "Ain't that right, cousin; or should I call you bro instead?"

Don't annoy him, Yakko. If he makes one false move right now I don't think I could hold back. But that did actually make sense. R.J was still after revenge on the Fleischer's, his family who gave him up; he wanted rid of the Warner's to finally get one up on them. And as for me and my siblings… he wanted us to practice his future abilities on again… Well I'm sorry, R.J, but I won't let you touch any of them again. But that meant Jack was telling the truth, R.J really hadn't known about toon town until recently. But how had he found out? And did that mean that he knew the Fleischer's played a part in the creating of the town? I didn't think so or else he'd surely mean to cause damage there too. Unless that's what he was doing now while also looking for us? I really didn't know; and I didn't want to give anything away by asking. But if he'd been lurking here for weeks, then surly he must have found out about how this place came around.

R.J grimaced at Yakko's words, "Don't insult me so." He collected himself, "But tell me both of you; from one exile to another, doesn't it make you wonder why Jack, as he goes by now, why he kept this from you?"

"We've been given reasons." I stated bluntly. He didn't any more information than that. And sure the reasons we'd been given were, well, crap, but he didn't need to know. The less mind games he used, the better.

"No doubt you're unsatisfied. As is the norm here." He arched an eyebrow, "Something we share, you see. For once it seems we're the same, both seeking answers, and I see no reason why we cannot find them together."

Yakko and I exchanged a look. Was this guy serious? I narrowed my eyes, "I can think of a few reasons."

"Try a soon to be trilogies worth." Yakko muttered. I didn't understand that reference and labelled it with the 'big-shot' and 'you're right, this isn't a cartoon' comments.

To be honest, I didn't have the time or energy for this, "We're not helping you. We're not the same; you ignored everything you were told about this place so it's your own fault."

"I'll admit that." He nodded, "But doesn't everyone deserve a chance to redeem themselves?"

"Oh so you're sorry for trying to kill us and torturing us and taking away memories and experimenting?" Yakko asked sarcastically, "Denied."

I shook my head, "No, he's not sorry. He means that he wants to make up for not listening in the past so that he can take advantage now. Just another way of getting back in control. And then the minute he does you're back on the drawing board and we're being fitted for her headgear, am I right?"

Although he didn't answer straight away, there was a flicker of approval in his eyes, "Such distrust and suspicion. I've done well."

Anger hissed once more and I went to take a step towards him, fists clenched, but Yakko gripped my wrist once more to hold me back. I stopped, but didn't want to be released just in case, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't return the favour right now?"

It was a valid question and frankly I'm surprised I was giving him the option. Valid enough it seemed to make the toons grip on me loosen a little as if he was getting irritated enough to give up on restraining me. Inside I was fuming with myself, I wanted to hurt this man so much for what he's done to us, and yet I couldn't. I wasn't a killer, and the last time I hurt him, I scared myself. I didn't want to become that person who could hurt a living thing without a second thought. So no, I wasn't going to hurt him or make him suffer just yet. I guess… I didn't want to turn into _him_.

He considered my question for a moment before shrugging passively, "Why should I give you a reason?" That took be by surprise… "I've already said that I'm setting aside the past for now to figure out the present."

I didn't understand. But it seemed where one was pondering, the other was concluding. Yakko let out a dry laugh and folded his arms, "So you want us to be best buddies so that you can get your head around this little conspiracy? I'll ignore the irony of that for now. And then what? It's back to square one? Or in your case that would be _cell_ one, wouldn't it?"

Is that it? I wondered. He wants answers from us, and as soon as he was them go right back to trying to get to us? R.J shook his head, but not to disagree, just to be condescending, "Oh I'm not going back there, I promise that. And I already understand this place perfectly well for the most part."

"Then what do you want?" I asked for the second time, trying to hide the desperation in my tone. He was speaking in riddles again, and that never ended well. I was getting sick of this shit. "Just come out and say it."

I could almost hear Yakko thinking 'way to play it smooth'. But I didn't care anymore. R.J let a mocking smile tweak at a corner of his mouth, "I can see that I'm putting pressure on that _dark_ temper of yours. So indeed, I'll make this quick." He chuckled, "Although my plans for the six of you remain… You're not my priority as of yet. My priority, much like yours, is to understand why this place was kept secret, and in turn find out how to free it. After that, well only time will tell."

"Free it?" I repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's for the greater good I assure you."

"Whose version?" Yakko questioned.

"I'm sure you of all will appreciate it." R.J waved a hand dismissively.

Again, he didn't answer the questions. "Why do you need us? Why not go to the studio and ask yourself?" Obviously I didn't want him near the studio again, but if he went there, surely there was a bigger chance of him being caught? I didn't know…

"No." he answered simply, "And for good measure, I've not been on studio mainland since arriving here. It seems the design is complex, only those who know the way, or aren't looking for the way, can get out. I'm trapped." No regret in his voice, only a glimmer of joyous disbelief.

"What is this? Narnia?" Yakko muttered to me.

Wouldn't surprise me, and frankly we could do with that lions help right now. Or any help really. "And why should we listen to you? What's to stop us taking you to the studio right now and getting this whole thing over with right now?

Yakko flashed me a knowing look, "We could run and we could flee, then where would our story be?"

I ignored that and turned my look back to R.J, waiting for a good reason. Sure, I couldn't bring myself to cause damage to him; but making people aware that he was here, that was something I could do quite happily. R.J curled his mouth into a slyness I was too familiar with and started to nonchalantly walk towards the cluster of forestry.

"Try, it makes no difference in the long run. I'm not going to be hiding from you after all. Just waiting for our answers." I didn't like the work 'our' in that, "But I'd hurry, this place can't wait for freedom much longer."

I wanted to go after him, stop him and put an end to this mess before it started. But I couldn't move. It was as if the roots from the ground had sprung up and were holding me in place. Why can't I go near him? Why can't I ever just do the right thing? He made me feel so ill, so isolated and useless. It was like the very idea of stopping him was draining me all of a sudden. No, he can't get away again. And yet, there he was… Leaving without a second thought…

"I'm not hiding, remember, I'll be easy enough to find when you wish to cooperate." he stated simply, "You'll be asking for my help again soon enough."

"Sure we will," Yakko nodded in mock understanding, "Like asking if you'll ever so kindly talk a long walk of a short pier."

"Well, I'll take the walk anyway." He returned with a twisted calm, "Remember, time's ticking, and I can't wait forever. Yet…"

**A/N:**

**Don't go hating on Talia for letting him go, the guy scares the total shit out of her and she can't bring herself to loose control again! And don't hate on Yakko either, he's keeping an eye on his kiddo after all… And like he said, where would our story be if he was caught just like that? (that line is from HMS Yakko)**

**So to avoid confusion, because lets face it that's what R.J does best… He has gotten out of prison though his 'connections', he has found out about Toon Town after ignoring rumours during his time as CEO, he wants to find out more about its workings and why it was kept a secret so that he was 'free' it, but that that means is a secret, lol. He wants to use Talia's annoyance of secret keeping to find out more information. So in a way he's trying to trick them into working for him before he can go about his usual business… Yeah that really doesn't clear much up, lol, sorry… XD**

**Again, so sorry for the extra long wait, I really didn't intend for it to take so long, but writers block hit bad. Damn you R.J! Well, until next time folks! XD**


	12. The Bite of Curiosity

**A/N:**

**Hello again! This is a slower chapter, again I'm sorry, but still brings up some questions. I'll admit it, this story is not wanting to come out on the page as easily as the past two, but I'm trying and I'm sorry if it's, no not if, that it's crap. You've all been really supportive and I know I keep saying that it'll get better, but I promise it really will. **

**So R.J's back on the scene, but he's trapped in Toon Town because he doesn't know a sure way out. But then again, who does? Anyway… onward!**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Jeez that guy vanished faster than a geek with a rocket shoved in their pants; hey that's not a bad idea. Note to self, sneak into Slappy's secret stash… What was he getting at this time? As if we were really going to help him out. If he wanted answers then he'd just have to take some of our own medicine and find it out himself. And then we can steal the answers from him. Morals kids, priorities outweigh them. I'm kidding! (I have to say I'm kidding or the censors will sue me for giving a bad message so play along) You know, I'll redeem that right now by asking just why we were standing here when we could be giving in to the chase!

Ah, that's why. Hey kiddo didn't look so good. I don't blame her, that guy would leave anyone feeling sicker than parents after a trip through the kids section at Walmart. Worse. But after her little episode back there, I wasn't risking another one. Heck holding her back was like keeping the fan-girls at bay! The merchandise was looking, well, it's had seen better days. And her shivering didn't exactly help the image either.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll track him down." I scoffed, "Always do!"

"Yeah… until the next time."

"Okay here we go; spit it out, kiddo, why the doubts this time?" I asked, giving her a playful nudge.

She was frozen, heck I'm surprised the toon reflex hasn't kicked in to frost her over, "Nothing. Can we go and find the others now? Before… anything else happens."

I looked at her closely and then off to where our version of the phantom vanished oh so ominously into the night. Hmm, oh I see… I arched an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me after what happened last time you're still scared of that schmuck?"

Come to think of it, she really didn't need to be. That time when she went full Twilight Zone on his keister I figured she'd be able to send him running for his money. And to be honest it surprised me that he didn't run for the hills the minute she almost went again. But then again, the guy is a padded cell away from a nut job. Oh don't get me wrong he is one, but if he was in a cell then it would be official. Yet there she was, looking as shivery as the cast of Beverly Hills Chihuahua. Wait, she _stopped_ going full toon. Don't tell me she doesn't like it or something? Hey, things are starting to make sense. Oh kiddo…

"You _are_ still scared of him, aren't you?"

She glanced at me before staring at the ground again, "The others are waiting."

If she don't want to talk; she don't have to… yet, hehe. Oh come on, I live for the drama; especially if it's not me causing it and in that case I have to be involved some how. So for now I'll let it slide. Things don't stay quiet around here for long after all. But kiddo was right, the sibs and sub-sibs were waiting for us. Although no doubt they'd been listening in, or they should be if I've taught them anything about not slowing down a plot anyways. Last thing we needed was re-telling everything.

I followed behind as she headed off towards the bushes that our old 'pal', I use the term loosely, was peering though earlier. A little creepy if you ask me but hey, that's his style. So if he was stuck here, was that a good thing or was it something to worry about? Well let's weigh it up shall we? Good to the bad; well that's a weird choice of words thinking on the situation but what can you do? Good; he's stuck, so he isn't going anywhere and if everyone in theses parts know the back-story, they're not exactly going to be giving him a hand. But bad; well he had access to other toons and that was never a good thing even if he said he wasn't interested, and let's not forget that it meant he was closer to the studio. Well this wasn't getting any easier.

Point being, the cons outweighed the pros, mainly because the con in question was a pro. And just as I was about to start wondering why I was starting to sound like the voiceover narration for a blank-and-white detective show; a Little flash of Red (get my drift) shot out and crashed right into her sis. For a second, kiddo looked jumpy, but then recognised the scamp and wrapped her arms around her. Awe, how sweet. Now why the heck aren't my sibs giving me a welcome like that?

"Why are the bad people back again?" Red asked, not so much scared, but definitely looking a little worse for wear.

I looked at kiddo, waiting for her answer. She took a breath, "I don't know…" Don't leave it there kiddo. Oh good, she didn't, "But you don't have to worry, I won't let him hurt you. _Any _of you."

Well thank ya kindly, kiddo… And here comes the hero complex, again. Guess I'm being hypocritical here after last time but, hey, what can you do? "That's right, and just to back up that plan… where's the sibs and Slugger?"

"Flynn started getting angry and wanted to come rushing in and, well…" she looked over her shoulder, and when we followed her gaze, well all I can say is that as an older brother I've never been so proud of what I saw there.

The bushes parted to reveal my sibs making their way towards us with rope hand and dragging something heavy after them. The thing in question turned out to be Slugger quite literally all tied up. Good thing too, because he looked just about ready to go full Balboa on us and live up to the nickname. And I'm sure he'd have a few choice words to say on the matter too, if his mouth wasn't covered with a 'censor' sticker. Good timing sibs. Hold the metaphorical phone, that wasn't one of ours. Ah, quick learner, Slugger, he had put it there himself. You can tell because ours are designed to actually shut someone up; he was still moving his mouth behind it, just silent words blanked out… Smart kid.

Dot smirked, "And what have we learned?" Obviously he couldn't answer, and the muffled yells left something to the imagination, so she nodded, "That's right, we don't go rushing towards toon-hating mental-cases without a mallet. Good boy."

"He could have borrowed mine." Wakko offered.

Nice to offer but that's the thing about toons, you toon-up your mallet and that's that, it takes skill for another toon to take it from you and use it. Even if it's offered. Lesson of the day, done! Why'd you think these scamps haven't used one yet? Heck, kiddo only figured out how to work a hammerspace last month!

"I take it you heard everything." I stated, "Make any sense of it?"

"Well it was definitely English." Dot answered.

"And confusing." Bro-sib nodded.

Slugger finally took a breath and the sticker was gone, "But we're not just going to sit here, right? We're going after him!"

Maybe I should put a sticker there myself… Kiddo bent down to untie him and looked him in the eye, "No, we're not going after him; but we're not just going to sit here either."

I rubbed my hands together, "Oh yeah? What's the plan kiddo?" She gave me a look which let me know instantly that she didn't have one, but she just didn't want Slugger running off and doing something like… well like her, or me, or… never mind! _Sheesh!_ So quick to judge lately, "Anywho…"

Red looked up hopefully, "He won't follow if we go home will he? He doesn't know where we live, right?"

Poor kid, but she made a point, he wasn't around anymore and he couldn't get out, "Not a bad point." I muttered.

"Yeah…" kiddo nodded, the Rupert Grint look of worry still etched on her face, "Home sounds pretty good right now."

"Uh… Which way's that again?" Wakko asked.

Looking around, it kind of seemed that everything looked the same. Sure I could take a guess at which way was the right way, but even then I'll admit I wasn't sure. In my history I take guesses with confidence and act like I planned where we wend up is the right place! But this time, uuuuuhhhhh-I'm gonna play it safe all things considered.

Jeez, the look on kiddo and the sub-sibs faces was enough to make Goofy look brave. They didn't know either then by the looks of it. And I figured now was a good time for a plot-hole, but I can't exactly place it down to go somewhere when I don't know where I am to start with. The only reason it worked it Red and Wakko was because she was aiming it at a person, not a place. Don't go thinking we toons have it easy, there's tactics to it. And… a lot of improve, hehe… To be honest, we were going to continue the awkward silence, when we were interrupted by a smooth voice from above.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I looked up and instantly my jaw hit the floor so hard it smacked back up again only to end up on the ground again. My brother followed my gaze, and in a split second his tongue was rolling out in front of him. Indeed, what _do_ we have here? Well, I could sum it up in one word mentally: _grraow!_ But I was to say some more aloud and with Wakko, I think we all know what they'd be.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Helloooooo mystery lady!" they chanted.

Oh great, that's all we need, more mystery. A slim figure jumped, or rather glided to the ground, all the time remaining in the shadows, but not enough so that we couldn't see it, or rather her. She was tall and very pale, practically grey, or was it just the shadows? No, even shade didn't have that much of an effect. Skinny jeans, knee-high boots and a low cut top showed off her figure; her thick black hair that travelled down past her knees kind of made me envious. Her smug and slightly suggestive grin exposed two elongated fangs…

"Mystery lady, huh? I kinda like that." She chuckled.

While the brothers were in a state of awe, Flynn swallowed and seemed to tense up a little. I arched an eyebrow at him, "You know her?"

"Remember you watched Adventure Time once?" he muttered.

Tried more like. Sure it was an interesting watch but in honesty one episode was all I could manage before having to get a bit of air. I left feeling like I'd just had a major dosage of something I shouldn't have… I took a wild guess by the way this girl was set out in form, and Flynn's reminder, that she was from the show. At my nod, my brother lowered his eyes and shrugged, acting like it was no big deal to him, but the light blush on his face said otherwise.

"That's, uh… Marcy."

"Marcy?" said-character asked with a hint of surprise. It hit me why she looked so tall, she as actually hovering a few inches in the air. She glided towards him and used a finger to gently lift his chin, "We're already on nickname terms already are we halfa boy? But it's Marceline, the _Vampire_ Queen if you want to be formal. But I guess Marcy will do."

Poppy squeaked and clamped her hands around her neck in protectiveness, "But… you don't sparkle!"

Dot face-palmed. Marceline gave me a tired look, which I couldn't help but return, "Man, I hate today's media…" she sighed, crouching down to my sisters level and putting a hand on her shoulder, "No, sweetie, those are called _posers_."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, trying to break the ice a little and reaching out for a handshake from habit. She wasn't in the episode I watched, so her personality was something to be discovered. "I'm Talia, this is Flynn and Poppy and Dot. I would introduce the two droolers over there but then I'd have to admit I know them." At that she gave a wry smile and flashed the boys a wink, only making their jaws loosen all the more. "So… you know us too?" I asked, a little tired of being labelled like this.

"Course she does." Dot muttered sarcastically, "I think we're going to have to stop being surprised at this!"

I agreed with that, even if I was uncomfortable with it. Marcy looked wryly entertained with the situation and instead of returning the hand gesture, moved in her fist for a 'bro-fist' instead, to which I hesitated before going along with it.

"I take it that it was Jack who filled you in?" I asked with a hint of distain.

"Actually, I preferred to figure things out alone." She stated, and then added with a sly tone "A lot of people have computers around here and frankly it's not that hard to hack into the system. And if it's not my computer… I'm not getting blamed."

"And what was on the system?" I wondered, half from plain curiosity and half annoyance that we hadn't been told about this.

"Just stuff like… Oh!" Suddenly her eyes widened and she sniffed the air as if noticing an appealing scent. She turned towards the boys and smirked, starting to circle them. Her arms came to drape over their shoulders, her hair swishing around them. "Well don't they look just… _delicious." _She cupped Yakko's cheek as if to try and get a better look at his face.

"And don't you look just _deadly_." He returned, eyebrows arching cunningly.

Her attention turned to Wakko, hand smoothing over his cap, "And such great taste in shades."

Not really knowing how to react to this, he just sighed dreamily, "Faboo…"

If she was thinking what I thought she was thinking, she was mistaken. Dot seemed to read my mind, "They're toons, missy, you won't get any of the red-stuff outta us. Dumber than advertised."

"Actually I can." She nodded, leaning forward to flick Dot's nose, "And I plan to."

Her fangs shot down and she looked back at the boys, hovering in the air as if she was laying on her front and pressed her forehead against Wakko's and looked like she was about to either steal his hat, or lick his nose, she hadn't made up her mind yet, "You'll let me have a taste, won't you?"

This was just getting uncomfortable. If she wanted to flirt with them then that's her bad taste but acting on the vampirism is going a little too far. Sure none of us had blood technically, but she was a toon vampire so I didn't know how things worked. Flynn seemed to know more so I gave him a questioning look as to why he looked so entertained with the situation.

He shrugged, "It's just the colour she likes."

"The colour?" I repeated.

"Well look at that, the kid gets me." Marcy sniggered as she nudged Flynn playfully, then folded her arms at me, "What? You didn't think I was going to drink their ink did you? Gross! No, it's the colour red I eat. Wow people are so quick to judge." She added, removing the younger Warner brothers cap and sticking a fang into it. Instantly, it was as if the red was being sucked through a straw into her tooth, leaving the headwear pure white, "Ah, much better, thanks for the snack, baby."

Wakko was still in a love-struck state and grinned goofily, but still didn't stop himself from pulling out a red marker and re-colouring his hat back to normal. I got to say, I was a little relieved at her intentions, but I still kind of felt guilty about making assumptions, even if it was what everyone else was thinking too, "Sorry."

"Forget it, I'm used to it." She shrugged passively, "So what brings you misfits to this part of the isolation?"

Nice choice of words, "To be honest, trying to get out of it."

"And looking for something more interesting to get into." Yakko interjected, unable to lean on her shoulder due to her gliding and instead rested against her hip. For a second she looked down on him with a smile, but in a split second her eyes turned savage, jagged teeth on view and giving a threatening hiss. Yakko blinked and swiftly retracted his hand, "I said interesting, but I guess temperamental will do."

My heart hammering from the shock, and having both Wakko, Dot and Poppy hiding behind me, I braved it, "You wouldn't happen to know the way back to the studio would you?"

I wanted out. R.J admitted that he was trapped there, and that meant he was helpless; the way I wanted to keep it. So if the rest of us stayed away, at least until we could figure something out, then that's what was going to happen. Time was all I needed, and time was something I apparently didn't have according to him. And I'm sure that the others would be arguing with me if he wasn't lurking around here. Telling them that it was going to be okay, that they were safe, that I knew what I was doing and the rest. But it was a mask.

And frankly, I wanted to know exactly what Jack had been telling the people in this town. I was getting a little irritated with the 'half' and 'misfit' labels that they'd been coming up with for us. Yes, I understood that they had to be filled in on the story, but we were all being treated like a game. It was either mock us for not knowing as much as them, ironically; or it was try and get as close to us as possible and then running for it.

"We're _in_ the studio, remember?" she smirked, leaning backwards in the air, arms behind her head like a head rest and hovering off ahead of us, "But if it's the outland part you mean; I can point you in the right direction."

"You don't know, do you?" asked Dot with folded arms.

"I know the way," she returned, pointing off to the right, "I've just got other things to do, music doesn't write itself you know." Before anyone could answer, she ruffled Wakko's re-coloured cap and continued to vanish into the shadows again, "Thanks again for the snack; see you around, misfits."

And here we go again, charming… Which way did she say? Off to the right, well, that's the way we were heading. R.J couldn't follow us, I knew that. But that it didn't reassure me as much as it should. I came back here to get my siblings and the Warner's, and I ended up with this added to it. Maybe Jack should know, but wasn't that what R.J wanted? I didn't know anymore. And if we just went home for now, then maybe things could make a little more sense.

But there was something that was making me wonder. Marceline had said that she had found out about us through hacking into the studio computers. No doubt other toons had done this too. So maybe there was more on the system than even we knew. _And if it's not my computer… I'm not getting blamed…_ Actually, that gave me an idea.

**A/N:**

**So Talia's getting ideas again, this could be dangerous. Again, I'm sorry that this is so crap, it seems whenever I get close to speeding things up, it takes another detour… I'm trying, and I know I'm repeating myself but it will get better! Please review XD**


	13. Having the Courage to Look

**A/N:**

**Hi! Well, there's not really much for me to say here, so all I will say is there's another cameo in here, and also a little twist. This is set the day after last chapter btw. Read on my friends! Read on and… I dunno, prosper? Lol XD**

_*Talia's POV*_

I didn't know how long it had taken to finally get back to the studio yesterday; but it was a lot more complex than just going off to the right. Thanks a lot Marceline… No, it turns out that you had to head to the right, and then take about a million other maze-like directions to get out for real. But thankfully for us, Flynn had been shown the way by Dani the first time he'd gone to the town. All he needed was a step in the right direction and the rest of the path came naturally. I really should meet that girl, she seems like a good friend for Flynn. Maybe that's how it works. It's not just about remembering how you got there and the path back, it's that you have to be personally shown the way. Well I'd been shown the way out, and Flynn had taken us a good way there before. So with any luck, I could find my way there again.

Luck. It seemed to be hit and miss. When I had it, it was in great supply; when I didn't, it was lethal. Really, I should be used to it now shouldn't I? But that would just be depressing. The most I could do is remain hopeful, for the others sake. And this morning I was going to put my idea into notion. I'd figured that if I wanted to get some answers to exactly how much the town knew about us, the studio computers were a good place to start. But that either meant I had to use an official computer, or hack through another. My computer wouldn't be any good, they'd track it instantly and that wasn't worth my job.

So here I was, casually strolling through the studio corridors into the section where all the tech supplies were kept. Why was it that I spent more time in the studio when I was meant to have time off than I did when I was working? That's a prime example of luck right there. So lets see if it was going to change around anytime soon. I wasn't too far from the tech supply room and I hadn't been caught yet. I'd come across a few other employees here and there, but no one of authority so the company staff badge around my neck was enough for them. And soon enough, I reached the place I was looking for. And no one was around to see me enter it.

"So far so good…" I muttered, looking at the vast supply of laptops, TV's, hard-drives; you name it, it had it.

My eyes scanned the occupied computer cases and picked one at random. A label caught my eye. _Reserved, J.V. Intern. _Sorry, J.V, it'll be back by the end of the day. Well, I needed a computer that wasn't mine, and there were plenty laptops going here. I only needed it for a few hours, so it wasn't like it was going to go amiss. Not to mention these were reserved for interns, and interns didn't work during the summer, so in realistic terms, it wasn't going to be used any time soon. For gods sake Talia, stop trying to talk yourself in and out of this and just take it, it's hardly the worst thing you've done in your life!

So with that logic, as crap as it might be, I hoisted the case over me shoulder and left the room, heading back out into the main building and out into the open. I figured it would be best to head to the toon lot. That way it would look less suspicious if someone located the hacking, it would already be on studio grounds so the threat wouldn't be too bad. Oh god don't start the moral dilemma again. But I'd barely even gotten half-way to Slappy's when I felt like something was watching me. Normally, under the circumstances, I'd be panicking. But R.J couldn't make it beyond the town, he wasn't going to be anywhere near here. And this was the kind of feeling that I'd had before…

I stopped and turned on my heel and forced a half-smile, "Okay, what part of 'wait for me at home' don't you understand?"

Next thing I knew I had a set of arms locked around my neck and a familiar smirk looking up at me, "But you make us feel so much like we at home that we got confused."

"Sure." I scoffed, pushing Yakko off of me and noticing the four other pairs of eyes peering around the trunks of the trees, "Nice hiding place…"

Poppy giggled and pulled herself and Dot out from their hiding place while Flynn casually strolled out with an irritated expression as Wakko perched on his shoulders. Figures they'd follow. Luck, you got me again.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Dot asked knowingly.

"You know where I'm going and what I'm doing, madam." I returned.

"That's Madam Cutie to you." She pouted, "And I know we know; but we don't know why you're going it alone."

"It's hardly a full scale mission. I just have to…" Come on, girl I know you're not the most technological person but think, "Sort out the computer and get into the system and… you know."

"You don't know the first thing about hacking a computer, do you." Yakko scoffed, giving a statement not a question.

My shoulders slumped in defence, "And you do?"

"I know someone who can." Flynn muttered, "Some toon kid me and Poppy met yesterday. He said he found out about us through hacking into the _outland_ network or something."

And he didn't mention this earlier because…? "Well great; do you know where he is or if he'll help us?"

"Uh, I don't know where he is; but he seems like he's got a thing for the weird so he'll sniff us out in no time no doubt."

Was that a dig? I wasn't sure, but if it gets things moving along then I was willing to go along with it. Poppy nodded, "He's really smart. He has to be to have a head that big…"

I think I know who they're talking about, and if it's right, then it really would take much to track him down. Or vice-versa, "That means we're going to have to go into the town, doesn't it?"

I figured that we'd end up there again at some point, but not when _he_ was still hanging around there. But what choice did we have? Jack wasn't exactly helping, and frankly if I saw him then I'd just be getting more annoyed and it really wouldn't help. Plus, there was the chance that R.J still had control over him. I know that he says he hasn't been on main studio grounds… but I can't take that chance. Not again.

"I'd rather you guys stay here, just to be safe. He can't get to you here." I muttered.

"But he could get you." Poppy mumbled, looking wary.

That was true, but he couldn't touch me yet, he needed answers first. But like hell was I going to give him any, mainly because I didn't have that much myself. However my little answers outranked his none. He chose to ignore all info about the place, it was his own fault. The point was, he thought that I was actually going to help him out of fear. No, I wasn't scared of him per say, I was but that's not what makes me freeze. It's what he makes me do; that blackness that brings out something that isn't me. That's what scared me about him. And the fact that just like that, he could try and do the same to anyone that got too close to him.

"He's not getting me either." I clarified for her sake.

"You know, it'll be easier to keep an eye on us if we come with." Yakko mused, elbowing me in the side, "One for all and all for one times six, remember?"

It was a little late in the day to be arguing that one. And he had a point, "Yeah I remember."

* * *

_*Jack's POV*_

Mornings were always a mad rush, but what can you do? To be honest, I was still feeling terrible about what happened yesterday with Talia. I felt so guilty keeping the town a secret from her and the others for so long. I had been trying to figure out the best way to explain for a while, but things just kept getting from bad to worse. It was hard enough trying to gain trust of the town residents on my own let alone anyone else. I figured that if I proved I was on their side first, then maybe all of the history this studio had would be forgotten. Well the part where they know I'm here to help them was sorted, they seemed to really be interested in the idea of integration.

But trying to get them into expecting that Talia and her siblings were part of this too was tricky. It had to be done carefully, and frankly it was harder than it looked. Honestly I would have thought that it would be easier to let the Warner's loose in there. But apparently, things were more complicated than that. There was an unease in the town that because they are the ones R.J was after, letting them into the town will lead him there too. I could understand their fear, but was also doing my best to change it. Plotz had been content to ignore the responsibilities and felt it best that keeping everything in its own separate areas would make things easier. But it only makes things harder to face. I didn't want anyone being left out anymore. It wasn't fair.

I folded aside some papers and figured that the best way I was going to make it through this day was after a large dose of coffee. The staff room was thankfully empty and I was able to take in the quiet. I just needed to think for a minute. Okay, maybe it's time to bite the bullet and get it out there. Just openly say that the town and the main studio were in the same boat and that it was time to change things. R.J was in prison for good, no one had anything to fear from him.

That statement felt ironic. Because as I stood there planning how I was going to go about this, I was pouring something extra into my coffee. A foul smelling oil that made me sick to my stomach. But the caffeine helped with that. I promised them I wouldn't take this anymore. I promised I'd wait it out with them until we could find another reversal for it. But it wasn't that easy for me. This all just put me too close to him. I needed it. I needed the Rosehip oil. I'm sorry Talia, I really am. I can't stay like this, I never could…

As I forced the drink down, I looked out of the window and sighed at the view. But something in the ally below caught my eye. I leant against the glass to try and get better sight of it. It was a figure, tall and… sneering. He looked up at me and gave a mocking wave; following on to tap his watch with his finger as if telling me to hurry. With that, he casually walked away out of sight as he turned a corner. I wasn't breathing. I wasn't moving. It couldn't have been him. It couldn't! I had to warn the others. Before he got to them. Before R.J got them again.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"We're lost aren't we?" Dot asked bluntly.

"We're not lost." Flynn groaned, "We've been in the park and now we're -"

"Not." Wakko finished with a subtle sense of smugness.

"Let's face it, we're in the middle of nowhere." Yakko shrugged passively.

We'd been wondering around here for so long I wasn't even sure if it was still morning or not. But wondering through the town had been, well to avoid all fan-girl clichés… amazing! I mean, it was okay. Sure we all were more of less sticking to the discrete side of things so that we didn't have any repeats of 'halfa' or 'misfit' labels, but that didn't mean we didn't come across some familiar faces. Some I knew, some the others did, some we weren't sure of, but that didn't mean we were any less taken back by exactly how many toons there were.

However that didn't take away the fact that we didn't know where the hell we were going. We'd gone way past the park and into the main town, but now it seems we'd gone well and truly into the unknown. It was like the surroundings changed at their own accord. One minute you'd be walking down a busy city-like street and the next you were in a dirt covered strip of isolation. Right now, we were wondering through the latter. I had to stop to tip some stones out of my shoe when something caught my eye. A signpost. How convenient…

"Hey, we really are in the middle of nowhere."

"Whose side are you on?" Flynn asked.

I pointed to the sign that literally read _Middle of Nowhere_. Yakko tilted his head, "How kind of them. We wouldn't want them spending money on telling us when we're _somewhere_."

He had a point. "So, we do keep going or head back?" I asked, really having no idea where 'back' was.

"Well we're already heading _nowhere_ fast." Yakko quipped, "Start as we mean to go on right?"

"Or we could ask for directions." Wakko offered.

"Sure, I bet the dirt has a map handy." Dot snapped.

"Actually I meant him."

He pointed over to a broken looking farm house that I was positive wasn't there a second ago, but it was way to far gone to be surprised about it. And the fact that it was familiar to me seemed more surprising. Why did I know this place? I pushed that thought aside and turned my head to look at the 'him' Wakko was referring to. But all I saw was a dog digging the ground near the farmhouse. And it was… pink? And it kept looking over its shoulder as if he was scared something was going to sneak up behind him. Oh wow…

"Courage?" I blurted, a wave of nostalgia washing over me.

"You've heard of that quivering doodle?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, I used to watch his show all the time when I was a kid." I smiled a little, "Scared the hell out of me at times…"

"His name's Courage? I don't recognise him." Poppy muttered.

"Me either." Flynn added.

"Courage the Cowardly Dog. Before your time." I shrugged, "I'll show you online later."

"And I thought you didn't watch cartoons as a kid." He challenged.

"I used to, until I was banned due to apparent mental strain thanks to _some_ people who shall remain unmentioned." I shot a joking look towards the Warners who just grinned.

"I'm sure whoever they are, they're appreciate the nostalgia you hold for them." Yakko nodded sincerely, "Come on then, if that's the best directions we're going to get around here, let's go for it." We followed suit, but suddenly he held out his arms to stop us in our tracks, tilting his head in interest, "_Cowardly_ Dog, you say?"

I looked at him cautiously, "Yes…"

Yakko and his siblings glanced at one another wryly. They each held their hands behind their backs and casually side-stepped carefully until they was standing beside the pup, a sly smirk in place. They tilted either side of the pup so that their mouths was inches from the dogs ear; and ever so smugly whispered, "Boo…"

Because he'd been to occupied nervously digging, the toon didn't notice their approach and suddenly leapt into the air, pink fur on end and eyes bulging in fear, "_Aggghhhhh!_" he screamed, ending up clamping to my shoulder.

Ear ringing from the cry, I stroked the pups head softly and scowled at the wind-up merchants, "And that was for…?"

"Entertainment mostly." Wakko shrugged innocently.

Courage apparently noticed that it was a stranger he was hanging from and let out another panicked cry, jumping from me and vanishing inside the house, slamming the door behind him. Flynn rolled his eyes, "That went well…"

"Can we go see if he's okay?" Poppy asked.

"We can't just walk in to someone else's home." I answered.

"And we're kind of in a hurry remember?" Flynn added.

Just when I was going to agree, I noticed we were three members of the group down. I groaned inwardly and looked at the now open front door of the house. A face-palm was in order at this point. My eyes met my brothers who gave me a 'we're going to have to go after them aren't we?' kind of look, which I had to nod to. Poppy noted this and grinned, bounding up to the door and peering in.

We followed, I taking the time to knock the door for good measure even though it was pointless apparently. There was no one in sight. Maybe the elderly couple that cared for Courage were out, I remember some episodes that took place with them travelling. The sound of footsteps upstairs caught our attention and we carefully took one step at a time up the wooden steps. This house was exactly how I'd seen it in the show. But did that mean that the house had been animated; or that it had been built as a replica? I figured the latter as it would be very difficult to bring a whole house from the page to here. But then again, this entire town was animated…

Eventually, we found the Warner's in the attic, creeping up behind the quivering pink toon who was sitting with his back to them and typing furiously on a bulky computer. With each word he typed, he sounded it out; "Scary. Mime. Creatures. Monkey. Tails. Outside. The. House. _HELP!_"

So we could understand him, well that would make things easier. Before I wasn't sure if we could or not. I mean he talked in the show, but it was never clear if humans could understand him or not. But something I forgot, which surprised me because it was my favourite character as a kid, the computer openly replied, "I can help you by giving you their real location. They're right behind you. Twit."

He froze at the English accented words and frigidly turned his head, seeing the three looming by him. They beamed, "Hello!"

"_Aaaggghhhhh!_"

Thanks a lot guys now it'll take forever to calm him down. Me and my siblings entered the room where I tried to sooth him by offering a kind hand and a brief introduction to the six of us, but he continued trembling. To be honest I didn't blame him. From being on the receiving end of those jump-scare tricks many times, I felt his pain.

Yakko clapped him on the back, "Oh lighten up, we're messing with ya."

"Yeah no need to be so clammed up about it." Dot rolled her eyes, "Between us that's a great colour on you; you don't want to turn it white from fear do you?"

That wasn't exactly helping, "Knock it off guys."

Poppy crouched down and started stroking him behind his ears, "Its okay Courage, we're not going to hurt you. We're friends, see?"

"Yeah we're just looking for someone who knows how to use a computer." Wakko nodded, tongue dangling over his lips. He blinked, "Hey! You know how to use one!"

Courage nodded uneasily, teeth gritted. Flynn scoffed, "I doubt he knows how to hack into the studio system."

"Of course he doesn't." the computer interjected, "He's far too stupid for that."

"No need to get personal." Courage muttered, seemingly getting used to the affection Poppy was giving him and loosening up a little.

"Good puppy." She giggled.

"And let me guess, Mac. Or Windows. Or various fruit;" Yakko commented, folding his arms towards the machine, "_You_ can get into the system?"

"Naturally. Warner-moron."

"To quote the scaredy-pup, no need to get personal."

The computer knew about them? Well, duh, obviously… Dot was right, we needed to stop being taken back by this fact, "Could you help us?" I turned to Courage, "Would it be okay with you?"

He glanced at the Warner's, "S-sure… But no more scares!"

Yakko held out a hand to shake his for a deal, as Courage took it, Yakko grinned, "You have our Warner-honour that we… make no promises."

"Huh?" the dog blanched.

Poppy scowled and scooped him up, returning her comforting gesture. Dot looked expectantly at the PC, "Okay, what's the trick here? How'd you work?"

"Tsk, Tsk…" it answered, "I can see you're the patient one of the group."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'm not going to hack into anything. Any computer that tries gets put into lock-down after a certain amount of time."

"Oh…" I deflated. Courage let out a puppy whimper in apology.

"However, if you're willing to part with that portable computer; I'll see what I can do."

"Really?"

"No."

Courage moaned, "Why not?"

Flynn scowled, "Help us out, or I'm feeding the plug to Wakko."

Wakko grinned and took a large chunk out of the wooden windowsill for either good measure or a genuine snack; either way it make Courage clasp his paws to his mouth in horror at the sight. I wasn't sure if he'd really do it or not, but it seemed to get the thing motivated, "Fine… No need to be so uptight about it."

"But it wouldn't be Slugger otherwise." Wakko scratched his head in thought, winking to show he was joking.

Pulling out the laptop, I saw that some coloured wires were dangling from the hard-drive at the ready. "Careful kiddo, you don't want to push his buttons." Yakko arched an eyebrow sceptically.

"Cheap shot." The screen stated.

Turning the laptop on, I was greeted with a colourful and elaborate collection of photos for the background. A colourful collage of adults and kids, young adults with half-posing half-playful expressions and characters. Friends and family I guessed. Scattered here and there were snap-shots of a brightly haired girl with… Bugs? My first instinct was confusion. The town was secret, no one else knew, right? But I figured by looking at the bold design of the collage, this girl must be really good at photo-shop, and a Looney Tunes fangirl apparently. But the ones of Bugs playfully tugging her hair, or the girl sticking two fingers behind his head to add an extra pair of ears were so realistic and detailed. No, I was just being paranoid again. And frankly I didn't have time for paranoia. Plugging the wires into the side of the laptop, I tapped lightly on the computer monitor.

"Ready when you are."

I followed my instructions carefully and waited while the computer transferred the links to the laptop. After seeing the pictures, it kind of hit me that I'd actually taken, and was now practically vandalising, a real persons computer. I sent a silent apology, too late to turn back now. And it was for a good cause… I also felt a little bad about putting Courage on the spot like this, but he seemed to be willing to do whatever was needed to get the Warner's out of the house and stop terrifying him.

It turns out that for a computer, hacking was easier than it looked. Soon enough, it or he rather, stated bluntly that we had a matter of minutes before the studio picked up on the intrusion. We gathered around and scanned through the pages on pages of documents saved here and there. Literally everything there was to know about the Warners, me and my siblings was on here in the more reserved parts.

The Warner's background with the Animator and Fleischers were there, the times they'd been involved with the Deactivator and memory erasing, even how they'd been singled out by R.J. My family's records stated mostly of background with the studio before actually moving here, moving onto history with R.J and… our current status and progress. Everything there was no know; it was here. No wonder the town didn't like the sound of us, the way we were filed on here was like we had a criminal record or something! No, they didn't have a right to present us like this. We did nothing wrong. It wasn't our fault R.J was after the six of us, and it wasn't like we wanted to endanger anyone else either.

Suddenly, the screen turned black with a thick red line surrounding the edges. Time had run out. The laptop was locked and of no further use to us. The wires were disconnected and the laptop placed back in its case to return to the tech room later. I felt numb.

Courage tilted his head and patted my shoulder to get my attention, I forced a smile to satisfy him and looked at the rest of the group, "Well, looks like we really are the talk of the town…"

"Why do we look like criminals on there?" Dot demanded, "Its R.J this and R.J that; we don't even like the guy!"

"Well," Wakko shrugged, "We like him _away_ from us anyway."

Poppy shook her head, "We're not the bad guys! I mean, they didn't call us that but…" she shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling the need for a system re-boot. Telling our side of the story." Yakko smiled wickedly, teeth on display and eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Flynn rolled his eyes, "But how's Jack going to take it?"

"Like I know." The computer suddenly stated in a sarcastic tone as they were leaving the room.

"He was just asking in general..." I muttered, glad that I didn't type it for risk of getting another snark.

"And I was just answering in general. Twit."

At that I turned around to stare at the PC in bemusement; Courage flinched away from it and gave me a look as if to say he was just as taken back by it too. Yakko elbowed me knowingly, "Making friends; everywhere you go, just making friends…"

I scowled, but turned back to Courage, "Thanks, this really helped us a lot." A pang of guilt got me in the stomach, "Sorry for barging in on you like this… Are you okay here, on your own?"

"Uh-huh." He looked out the window, "They'll be home soon."

"If you say so, thanks again." I smiled, giving a light wave, to which he returned.

Poppy gave him another tousle on the head before rushing off to join the Warner's. I followed, frozen laptop over my shoulder, and tried to process what we'd just seen. Wow, literally _everything_ about us was on there. And the town knew it all. No wonder they were do cautious of us. There were links to R.J all around us. It made me nervous being around us! But that didn't mean we were meant to be kept away. Although, with R.J still wondering around now, maybe it was a good thing. I didn't know anymore. It was so confusing.

However my thoughts were interrupted as we stepped out into the sun, and my cell started ringing. One look at the name seemed to force a grimace to my expression, "What is it, Jack?"

"Talia!"

At his exclamation I moved the phone from my now aching ear, "Yes, that's me."

"Where are you?"

Shit he knew about the hacking. Already? "Uh…"

"Are you home or near the town?" he asked, more urgently.

Exchanging a slight smile with the others, I answered him, "To be honest we're literally in the middle of nowhere."

There was a pause, "Okay, I know where to find you. Just promise me you won't go anywhere. Stay exactly where you are and I'll come get you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Jack." I scoffed.

"He's back, Talia!"

That stopped me, "Wh-what?"

"R.J's back. I just saw him outside my office and I don't know how but -"

"I know, Jack. I…" I cut him off. This was scaring me all over again. How did he get to the studio? He couldn't leave the town boundaries, he was stuck! How had be gotten there? This didn't make sense, "I know…"

**A/N:**

**Courage and the computer are from the show Courage the Cowardly Dog; if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend looking it up XD And also, those of you who are reading 'Insanity Breach' in the Looney Tunes archive by Kisa sohma cookie will pick up hints of who that laptop belongs too. Again, something I highly recommend looking up. **

**So, Jack's secretly back on the Rosehip Oil to stop his toon-side, R.J has found a way into the main studio again and also the town see's the gang as trouble-magnets! Well… this is going to get worse before it gets better…**


	14. Unsure

**A/N:**

**Well, here's the next chapter. There's another cameo in this, but it's mostly a bit of a breather/thinking chapter. Wow this took a long time to write, lol, hope you like it XD Sorry for any typo's, it was around 5am when I finished this XD**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Well Jar-Head caught on quick didn't he? Nice of him to finally join in the program! Not that I blame kiddo for keeping him out of the loop; better safe than sorry since you can't see inside his head. Well we could, but I don't fancy bringing out the Lecter gags today. And who knows, maybe Jar-Head wasn't as much as a pushover with R.J as he was before. But it's fun to play detective though right? Thinking about our history with the sloth habit… I think I might just start charging a fee.

We'd been waiting around for a while on the outskirts of this Nowhere place. I wouldn't have minded hanging out at the quivering canine's house while we waited but kiddo felt like she was going to be having a panic attack soon enough anyway without us giving that dog one too. Really, it's like she doesn't trust us at all. We wouldn't have given him a panic attack; we would have just, you know… Had some fun with him. He was a good sport! But nevertheless kiddo insisted and we were left moping around. It got me thinking though. I didn't doubt that R.J was telling the truth about being stuck in the town, heck it really was some tourist trap if you didn't know your way, but what got him out?

"But I don't get it, if he was lost inside Toon Town then how did he get to the studio all of a sudden?" Slugger demanded, voicing exactly was we were all thinking.

"I don't know, it's not like he can teleport or anything!" Dot snapped, "But then again after the prison break who knows."

"Plot-hole?" Wakko wondered aloud.

"Not unless a toon placed it for him first." I shrugged.

"And no one around here would do that." Kiddo concluded, "People get excitable when they see us let alone him of all people."

Something was really bugging Red and I couldn't put my finger on it. Come to think of it her eyes had snapped upwards at the mention of a plot-hole. She'd used them before why was she worked up about them now? Unless something else was running through her head. Jeez there's enough stream of consciousness' around here to flood The Pacific. Oh wait, we beat ya to it.

Kiddo seemed to pick up on this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Poppy? It's going to be alright, you know that right?"

Red lowered her eyes and looked ready to pull out the water works, "No it's not. And it's my fault…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…" tears started forming in her eyes, "I forgot to take the plot-hole with me after I caught up with you guys outside Toon Town the first time… I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault!" she assured, crouching to her level and putting hands on her shoulders. Kiddo looked at us questioningly, "I thought humans couldn't use them?"

"They can't when it's in hand, but it it's already set in place, it's free game." I answered, not my best move come to think of it…

"I'm sorry!" Poppy sobbed.

Kiddo wrapped her arms around Red, smoothing her hair soothingly, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. You hear me? It wasn't your fault, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Most likely he didn't even use a plot-hole."

"But -"

"No buts. It's not your fault." Her voice became firmer, but kissed the top of her head to reassure her, she slung to her desperately as tears spilled down her face. Wakko patted her shoulder gently.

Dot smiled and prodded her arm playfully, "Cheer up, kid, keep blubbering like that and we'll have to pay for water damage."

Poor Red. Kiddo had a point, chances are that R.J snaked his way into the studio with those mind-games of his, not some random plot-hole left somewhere way on the outskirts of the town. Nah, she didn't need to feel guilty or anything! But she was more shaken up than the rat that lives in a Hilton handbag. Kiddo just hushed her softly, that older-sibling kind of way that I found familiar, and she was doing a pretty good job of it too. And as for Slugger, he even made an effort to avoid the Nickolas Cage look of constipation and put on a smile. Awe, this was almost a picture moment!

Until a certain Jar-Head interrupted it, "There you are!"

"Hey look at that, Jar-Heads new contacts are working just fine." I rolled my eyes.

He scowled put tried to pass it off as a joking one. Nice try, you can't fool anyone. That look of worry was like Zeta-Jones' makeup; permanently etched into their faces. Weird, normally I'd be saying that about kiddo. Don't get me wrong, she looked worried too, but that was pretty much hidden under the overall resentment to the guy. Guess she was still sore about him keeping this place all hushed up, and apparently for also making us look like we attracted more trouble than we actually did. Yep, I don't blame her.

Jar-Head paused for a second and looked down at the laptop case hanging from kiddo shoulder, "What's that?"

"A laptop." She answered curtly as if it was perfectly normal and kudos to her for it, "You weren't giving us straight enough answers so I looked elsewhere."

"You hacked the studio computers?" he groaned, "Talia, if R.J was watching the system then he could have copied your signal and -"

"Well he wouldn't have had the time, we barely got enough time to look at it ourselves, let alone him."

"That's not the point here."

"Then why not enlighten me, what is the point?"

Watch our Jar-Head, she's getting sarcastic, you're in trouble now. "The point is that R.J is wondering around at his own free will and you knew! Why didn't you tell me? To get some petty payback for me delaying telling you about the town?"

"No, I had other reasons."

"Such as?"

"I really don't think I should say right now." She returned, smoothing Red's hair protectively.

"Why not?"

Okay this was getting a little heated for my liking. I loved watching the pair bicker more than Cher liked the hair products. But Red was still pulling out the water works and Slugger didn't look too impressed with the ordeal.

"_Ahem_!" I cleared my throat, getting their attention and tilting my head slightly towards the rest of the group, "Kids present."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Uh-oh, mommy and daddy are fighting again." Dot pouted.

I sighed in exasperation. They were right, talking about this in front of the younger ones was just going to contradict everything I've just said about everything turning out okay in the end. I was terrified so god knows how they felt. Jack was not helping. It wasn't as if things weren't bad enough already! None of this was fair on them, on any of us. I was running on nothing here and it was all building up. It was like an actual weight crushing the inside of my mind. R.J was never going to stop. He didn't have a reason to stop and for every dead-end he hit, he had a million other ways around it. It just wouldn't end.

"Jack, not now okay?" I muttered, struggling to keep my voice steady, "Just tell me what you saw, and I promise I'll do the same."

He took a breath and nodded, "Okay. But, not here."

"Back to your office?" Flynn asked sardonically, "Because that's such a safe place, right?" Normally I'd give him a look for being so curt, but I figured he was in his rights and let it go.

"Kids gotta point." Dot folded her arms for effect.

Jack shifted, "I know. I think it'd be best to stay here for now."

"Because that's worked so well in the past." Yakko muttered, "Okay Jar-Head, where'd you have in mind?"

It turns out that Jack had a small café in mind. It was tiny, very easy to pass by if you weren't looking for it. This point was proven by the fact that there was barely anyone in with us. But that's what I liked about it. It was isolated and forgettable. And hopefully anyone that might walk in here would think the same of us. Yeah right we were never that lucky.

But what exactly did Jack have planned? I mean I could see his logic in wanting to get indoors and out of sight, but what could possibly be done here? By the sound of it R.J was capable of anything. Trapped one minute, wondering free the next; hunting us down and then letting us go. I didn't understand it and frankly it was driving me mad. And madness was something that needed to be avoided.

"What's your fancy, newbies?"

I looked up to see a toon-human waitress leaning casually against the table. Jack answered, "Usual for me thanks, Betty, and five sodas and an iced-tea please." He looked at me quizzically, "You don't like coffee, right?"

"Well look at that, he remembers." Dot scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Betty? Oh now I saw it. The short black curls and wide eyes, not to mention the signature skimpy dress and garter that made her so well known as a symbol in the old days. She giggled, adding the signature _boop_-squeak and nudged Jack's shoulder, "Well look who's back! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

There was a sudden blast of air as the Warner siblings rushed out into the isle and ogled at the toon, "Hellooooo ink-well Nurse!"

Poppy scowled at the boys before giving the new arrival a sheepish smile, "Hello."

Dot opened her mouth but then thought against it, "Never mind…"

"Now what took this meeting so long?" Yakko slunk to Betty's side and wrapped an arm over her shoulders, "We're both timeless after all."

"And available." Wakko added, tongue lolling out as he smirked from her other side.

"Not to mention desperate…" Dot muttered in my ear.

The icon blinked in surprise at the pair and suddenly reacted with a grin and returning the gesture of pulling them closer, "Well, well, look who finally came for a visit!"

"Are we missing something here?" Flynn asked, "You wanted to run into them?"

"Don't be jealous, Slugger, can you blame her?" Yakko responded, letting his head droop onto her shoulder, hearts in his eyes.

"I'm not complaining…" his brother muttered, eyes mimicking the shape.

"Me either." Betty giggled, tousling their heads which only encouraged them, "I've been waiting a long time to see the cousins!"

Just as I was half way through preparing a scowl, wondering why the hell she was going along with this, she came up with that! Cousins? Suddenly, the boys froze in alarm and the hearts in their eyes shattered like they'd been smashed into a wall. Frankly I was a little surprised by the nickname myself. What did she mean cousins? I looked at Dot who just shrugged as if she didn't have a clue either. Betty seemed to pick up on the confusion and just smiled knowingly, giving the boys an extra squeeze for good measure.

"Oh come on, I'm a Fleischer gal; and ya may be Warner's but you were adopted by Fleischer's, right?" she laughed and winked playfully, "Welcome to the family… _Cousins._"

Dot smacked a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh as the look of horror spread on her siblings faces. They ducked out of Betty's grasp and instantly acted as if they were trying to rub germs from their arms. Flynn smirked in amusement and Poppy chewed her lip trying to hide a smile. Yakko scowled at me as if to dare me to say anything; I didn't, but he couldn't stop the smirk on my face. Flirting with a technical family member, I was going to have fun winding him up about that. Betty gave me a brief nod as if to say 'and that's how you do it'. Right there and then, I figured that I liked Betty.

"Small world?" I offered, just making the pair shudder all over again.

"Drinks are on the way, hun." She added to Jack as she walked past, "And there's a play-area out back for the kiddies."

Poppy looked at me hopefully, "Can I see?"

Figuring I wasn't sure where this little exchange was going to go with Jack, and I didn't want my family listening in on the inevitable stress that was to follow, I nodded, "Only if all of you go and stay together."

They agreed, Yakko giving me a deadpan look to which I returned with a pleading one. I knew he wasn't happy about being out of the loop again, but he of all people knew that whatever I was told then it wouldn't be long before the message was passed onto him. Nevertheless, he grudgingly got up and joined after his and my siblings into the back room, collecting their drinks from the counter as they passed. Betty walked over and placed an iced-tea and a coffee before us.

"Oh Betty, I've got a favour to ask."

"Sure thing, hun, what d'ya need?"

"You couldn't call the boys around for a delivery for the studio could you?" he nodded to the laptop still over my shoulder and shrugged, "No sense lugging it around if we're staying a while."

"No problem." She winked and gave me a smile, "You gotcha self a real gent here, you know."

I scoffed, "Not likely."

Betty arched an eyebrow knowingly, letting me know that she was just teasing and made her way back to the back-room, "I'll get the boys around asap."

"Thanks again."

"You're a regular here then I take it." I muttered bitterly.

He looked guilty, "It's a quiet place to think, and that's rare to find in these parts."

"We wouldn't know."

"Are we really getting into this again?" he asked tiredly, "I've explained why I didn't say anything before."

"Yes, because you wanted to make sure we weren't going to endanger anyone, because we plan that stuff…"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Think about it, I didn't say tell you beca -"

"Jack, I get it." I cut him off, not wanting to go over it again, "You were waiting for the dust to settle, fine. But, what took so long for the Warner's to find out?"

"Honestly, that was a Plotz choice. He figured keeping them and the town separate was easier then merging them, you know, because of the Fleischer involvement it would just raise questions that he really didn't want to answer. So when R.J took over and wiped his memory, it's not surprising he didn't listen to anyone else about the town."

I shifted uneasily, "Yeah well, he's sure interested now isn't he."

"Yeah…" he looked at me earnestly, "And what stopped you telling me that he'd come back? Hell how did he even get out of prison?"

"Honestly your guess is as good as mine." I admitted, "And I didn't tell you because… I just…"

"You thought I might still be under his control." He finished for me. Not wanting to confirm that, I took a sip of my drink. To my surprise, he nodded, "Fair enough."

"What?"

"It's a fair argument to have. Honestly I don't know what's going to happen if he gets too close, but I promise you that I won't let him get any of us."

"You're aware you've just contradicted yourself, right?"

"I'm trying, Talia."

Yeah, I guess he was, "So, where in the studio did you see him?"

His story was short and to the point. He simply looked out of his office window, and there he was. Just tapping his watch as if to indicate time running out, and then he was gone. Now, as promised, it was my turn to talk. And this time, I didn't fully understand why, but I told him everything. Everything from R.J telling us he was trapped in the town and wanted us to find out all we could about it for him, to how he had plans to 'free' the town whatever that meant. Every single detail came spilling out. And it wasn't until I had finished, that I realised why. I was scared.

I was so tired of putting on an act for the others. They weren't stupid, they knew we were in trouble here, but I had to keep it together for their sake. But for how much longer I didn't know. So when I was given this rare chance to say all of this outside aloud and think about it without the mask, I chose to go with it. Honestly I wasn't happy that it was Jack, but to be fair he was just as involved as the rest of us so I guess it couldn't be helped.

But still, as I finished explaining, I still felt a little ashamed. And twice as confused. By the looks of it Jack was too, "Freeing?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I have no idea." He grimaced.

"Well fan-flipping-tastic."

"Talia…"

Okay, that was harsh, "Sorry… I'm just -"

"Yeah, me too."

There was a long, awkward pause that for a while, neither of us knew how to break. But after a while, I figured things weren't going to get any better by staying like this, "So what do we do?"

"Honestly, I don't think there's much we can do until he shows up again. And that's going to happen if he wants answers from you." An apologetic look, "And when he does-"

"We made a grab for him?" I asked sarcastically, "No problem, Fred, I'll get Scooby and the gang now."

"Maybe that's not a bad idea." He offered.

Right, I kinda forgot where we were… "Pick a different day to be a smart ass."

He rolled his eyes, and the anxiousness came flooding back, "The best we can do it up the security and -"

"Right because we can't possibly have any more security than _prison_."

"Will you stop?"

I ran my hands through my hair and stared hard at the table, "Sorry I'm trying but… For christ's sake I can't do this again, Jack. He's everywhere and he's toying with us and-"

He took my hands forcefully, making me instinctively flinch away but he held firm, "Stop it. I know it's difficult but everything will be okay. Isn't that what you've been telling the others?"

"Well, yeah but I don't know it for sure."

"I do. Honestly I've got no idea how; but it will be. Now how about using the attitude you're giving me and put it to some use to stopping this lunatic, got it?"

His sharp tone made me blink in surprise. Not liking the tense grip he had on me, I slowly pulled away and studied my glass for something to do. As much as I hated it, he had a point. This wasn't helping us at all. And in truth, we didn't know where the hell R.J was, so what could we do until he showed up again? The best thing was just to wait. God this was messed up.

"So we wait. Then what?"

"I'll think of something."

There's the motivational speech of the year, "Great."

**A/N:**

**I liked writing Betty Boop as a sassy little missy XD Those boys will be traumatised. Well, stress is taking it's toll, and it's only a matter of time before things get worse all over again. But that's for laters XD Hope you liked this one and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Preperation

**A/N:**

**This chapter did not want to be put on the page… It's another filler chapter, and I promise this will start picking up again in the next chapter. **

**Also, for all you people who are fans or Creepypasta, feel free to check out my fanfic based on some of the stories called 'Behind Closed Doors'.**

_*Talia's POV*_

The 'boys' that Jack asked for, ended up being pigeons. I swear to god, pigeons. I guess the term 'carrier' or 'homing' pigeons was taken literally here. Oh what was I talking about, it's a town full of cartoons, of course words were going to be taken literally! But as it turns out these birds were pretty funny to observe, they kind of reminded me of the old-timey American mobsters that used to be in movies and such. I learnt their names pretty easily, I mean they were pretty unusual for the most part.

Jack took the laptop case from me and placed it on the table where the three ducked their heads under the strap so that they could share the weight of it, "So this goes on my desk for now and I'll uh, ask tech support to unlock it at some point."

I lowered my eyes guiltily. Sorry fangirl intern, it was for a good cause. The turquoise tinted bird, Bobby I remembered, nodded passively, "Don' worry 'bout it, it's part of the job."

"Yeah." Squit agreed, "It's no problem."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Pesto asked suddenly, mismatched eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What, it's no problem, right?"

"Are you saying I'm something that causes stress? Something that boggles the mind? Am I some brain-tingling puzzle that is sent here to amuse you?"

"No, no, I'm just saying that the job is no problem for us."

"That's it!"

Next thing I knew Pesto had taken Squit by surprise and pounced on him, kicking up a cloud of dust and engulfing the pair as they brawled, the case strap entangling them both in the process. Bobby rolled his eyes and used his wings to smack the pair on the back of their heads, sending them falling flat on their beaks.

"Knock it off, the guy's asking a genuine favour here!" he insisted grudgingly before turning back to Jack, "Consider it done."

"Thanks, much appreciated."

They gave a brief nod of acknowledgment towards us before taking to the air, laptop suspended between them as they fluttered out of the café. I shook my head in bemusement. It was funny how even after all this time and all that's happened, not to mention the current situation, that there were still things out there that just made me pause and smile. But they weren't lasting as long as I hoped they would. The growing sense of dread eased its way back to me all too soon.

"Have you told Dr. S what's happened?" I wondered aloud, "Does he even know about the Town?"

"He knows." Jack answered. Of course he does, I thought bitterly but quickly shook it away feeling ashamed, "And I told him to up the security on the studio."

"If it gets out that he's escaped, won't it mean that people are going to start investigating and risk finding out things they shouldn't?"

"It won't get out." He confirmed, "We'll catch him on studio grounds and then deal with the publicity elsewhere as a decoy."

"R.J's not going to play along with that."

"He will. Think about it, if it's known that toons are real, then he loses because then other people are either going to love it, or try and steal his thunder. He won't let slip anymore than you or I would."

I could see his reasoning in that. I took another sip of my iced-tea before speaking again, "So we wait until he shows up. But what about in the meantime? Going home just means we'll be closer to him, and we can't very well stay in the Town if we're going to be treated like we're on the most wanted list."

"I know what it looked like but I swear that's not what I intended. But with Plotz wanting to keep things separate and then me suddenly trying to change it and -"

"Jack, you don't have to keep explaining the same thing; I get it." I assured, still annoyed with him but figuring that there were bigger things to think about other than petty judgments, "So where do we go from here?"

For a minute or two he was silent in thought before finally answering me, "I guess staying together is the best bet. So maybe if you stayed at the Water Tower it would be safer, or at Slappy's maybe."

"And you?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. And the momentary look of pretence smugness forced me into a scowl.

"I'll be fine; like you said he doesn't plan on getting to us just yet."

That's not really what I wanted to hear, but what else was there for me to do? I guess it would be safer if we were all together and had studio security around, but at the same time we'd be set up for bait. "Sure…" I shifted uneasily and looked over his shoulder to where the others had exited to the play area outside, "I'd better get them ready then."

"And I'd better see if Betty can plot-hole us a shortcut back." He commented, joining me as I stood up.

"Sure." I nodded, eyes lowered to the floor.

I felt something lightly brush against my cheek, and caught Jack moving away from me, a comforting smile at his mouth, "We're going to find him, Talia, I promise everything will be okay."

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

"Ready for this?" I mused.

The sibs and sub-sibs sat in the middle of the rotating merry-go-round, linked arms to keep themselves in the centre. I however was standing to the side of it with mallet in hand. I gotta admit, Red had some pretty good ideas in her time, but this was light-bulb worthy. One solid swing and this thing was ready to give the ride of its career.

"Go for it!" Red giggled.

"Ready for launch!" Dot added, adjusting a pair of flight goggles she'd tooned up.

Wakko grinned, "Blastoff!"

Slugger however looked doubtful, "Uh, are you sure this is a good ide-"

"_Fore!_" I interrupted, taking swing and clanging the mallet against the metal.

Worked like a charm, the platform span like a dream, sending the group into a rainbow blur of shapes, yells and laughter. Heck I wasn't going to miss out on this one! Timing it right, naturally, I perfected the Michael Bay leap and landed dead centre, leaning back and enjoying the ride. I flashed a grin at Slugger who, in some strange twist, actually looked like he was grinning. Or was that the G-force? Either way, beggars can't be choosers!

Pretty nifty little place they got here with the beverages and the play arena for the littles. I might make this a regular, as soon as I recover from that disturbing family reunion back there. I'll be having nightmares for weeks, and who knows what effect this'll have on Wakko and his impressionable mushy mind. And we all know we're never gonna hear the end of it from anyone else in this brain-boggling bash we call a bunch. Plus Jar-Head on the sidelines. Way out on the sidelines.

Speaking of which, sure I wasn't a big fan of leaving them two back there. But I trust kiddo and that's good enough for me. She's most likely just filling him in on our little misadventure back there and him telling whatever fairy-tale he has to say. Not that I'm saying he's making things up, he looked truly shaken up and I just so happen to have a knack for telling when someone's messing with us. And he wasn't. Yet. But I had to cut the guy some slack, in the long run he was doing what he thought was right and you can't fault him for that. Oh, fault his choices and actions sure I'm not stopping ya! But morals, meh that's something different.

Oh look-see here, kiddo's coming out to join us. She looked pretty impressed with the place. But didn't look too impressed with our little pass-time. I made another leap for it and ended up swaying and, _ahem_, 'falling' into her arms.

"Did you know the world tilts when two strong forces collide such as this?" I offered.

"Knock it off, you twit." She smirked.

I saluted and walked back to the still rapidly turning apparatus and firmly thrust a hand out to grab one of the metal handles. The thing came to a stop faster than Macauly Culkin's career after he hit puberty and sent the four flying out onto the grass. Spirals, birds, stars, you name it was circling around their heads and dancing in their eyes. Wakko's cheeks were a weird shade of green but thankfully he didn't act on it or else we'd all be in trouble. More trouble than usual anyway.

"Never again." Slugger mumbled, "Not without seatbelts anyway…"

"And pillows." Red added.

Dot nodded, dusting herself off, "Lots of pillows."

Kiddo helped them to their feet, "So here's the plan." She sighed.

"This ought to be good." I muttered.

Not the best move apparently, she looked annoyed at something, but not at me personally, "Jack thinks it would be safer to stay either with Slappy or at the Tower. R.J knows his way around the Town without being seen and if we're on main studio grounds, then security will be our best bet."

"The waiting game?" Dot asked sarcastically.

"The waiting game." she clarified.

"Or the ever famous, use us as bait game." I muttered, quieter this time because frankly I didn't want Red getting jumpy again, she looked ill enough from the spin let alone this. But kiddo heard and frankly she seemed to be wary like she'd already thought of it.

"So are we leaving?" Slugger asked, "Is that it?"

"It's all we have so far." She admitted. Hey look at that, we're doomed and she knows it! Nah I'm kidding, jeez tough crowd, "Jack's getting us a shortcut home. So I guess we pack up a few things and… go from there."

"Summer long slumber party!" Wakko grinned.

Hey I liked the idea of the gang staying with us for a while, but this had to be said, "Uuhhhh-Let's hope this thing _doesn't_ last that long."

"Well yeah, but even if it doesn't…?" Sister-sib asked, leaving the question hang in the air.

I gave a thumbs up, "Summer long slumber party."

Red giggled and gave sis a high-five for good measure. Kiddo rolled her eyes and put on a smile, but anyone really looking would see that she was putting it on for show. It's a good thing she's working behind the scenes in this place and not as an actress, it would pay the bills I'll say that much. We're all a little freaked, kiddo, you don't have to put on such a big act for us. You never know, we may just end up coming out of this okay!

We were herded, somewhat shakily because hey that merry-go-round took one heck of a swing, back to the café where plot-hole was at the ready to take us back to the base of the tower. Jeez this scenario is moving faster than an agent on payday, looks like the big-shot is in blank-mode; wrap it up guys we're loosing them! Okay, a little harsh there, but lets just say a montage is in need here. Normally it's not what we do here, but it's needed for the sake of sanity. For whose I'm not exactly sure…

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I sat on the edge of the bed and clutched my head, a sudden rush of pain and dizziness sweeping over me. We'd been back home and gotten some stuff before bidding Jack goodbye and heading up the ladder to the Tower. The Warner's had set up the bedroom so that there were six single beds, three on the left wall and three opposite on the right. Right now I was sitting on the middle bed on the right, trying to sooth the head-rush while also gritting my teeth through the tinged in my imprinted wrist.

"Where did that come from?" I muttered.

"Oh that'll pass." Yakko commented, slouching against the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He shrugged knowingly, giving me the feeling that this was another of his inside jokes that I was never going to get, "So, how do you think today went?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Well we found our criminal records," I answered jokingly, "got a few jump-scares out of a puppy, was insulted by a computer, found out that R.J can teleport or something, and now we're either being used as bait, or put into twenty-four hour watch." I sighed, but added a wry smile, "But I've got to say it was worth it to see your little reunion with your _cousin_ earlier."

"Like it was worth it to see that look of protectiveness to you on Jar-Heads face before he went home." He returned with a mocking floaty tone.

"Nah that was him suppressing an ego-trip at trying to play hero. Anyway, he's not wrong about staying here being a good thing. And with Rita, Slappy and the others on guard not far off, everyone's got some form of protection."

Folding his arms, a look of curiosity came over him, "Be honest, kiddo. R.J's out there doing what he likes and when he feels; you're scared, and the only reason you haven't told Jar-Head to stick his help where his ego is taking space is because you're out of your comfort zone."

"Comfort zone?"

"Think about it. In the past, it's always been pretty clear where the old nut-job was _and_ what he planned on doing. This time, he moves around faster than a Burton musical number and is making just about as sense."

Unfortunately, he had a point. The first time we were up against R.J, we knew that he was always going to be in the studio. Second time, he was always going to be inside the prison walls and when I let him out it was inside that building. Now… Now he was a phantom. Around any turn and hiding in any shadow. And for him to let us go like that just threw me off completely. Where exactly was that lunatic going with this? I needed to know, it was driving me insane, and yet a small part of me just wanted to curl up and not hear about him again.

"We'll get through it, that's what people keep saying."

"You believe it?" Yakko asked, a genuine question this time.

"I don't know." I had to be honest, and once it started, it didn't stop, "Sometimes I just wonder if things would have been easier if I'd just kept taking the rosehip oil and made Flynn and Poppy take it too. R.J wouldn't be able to use us if the oil was in our systems so much. And… maybe you and the other toons wouldn't be in so much danger all the time…"

It was a valid point in my opinion, and it killed me saying it, but it was something that had been bugging me for a while.

"You know what, kiddo?" he asked with a paintbrush in hand and colour-stained coat, "I'm gonna paint you a picture."

"Seriously?"

"Figuratively speaking." He waved his hand passively, props abandoned, "Take a look; you get the cure and you carry on growing up, going to work, sib-sitting, work, growing up, sib-sitting till they don't need it anymore, then you work some more just for the sake of working; it's not a great image is it?" he paused for effect, "Now look at the painting you're starring in. Take your pick."

"It's not for me to choose. I'll do what Flynn and Poppy want; I'm not abandoning them for something I'm not even sure I want." I answered, "And the one we're all starring in is full of near-death experiences and danger!"

"Granted. But taking into account who's got your back, not to mention adventure;" He arched an eyebrow knowingly, reaching out a hand towards me, "Which _looks_ better?"

When he put it like that, there really was only one answer. That's something I hated and admired about him, he could make any heartbreaking decision sound easy. I knew it wasn't that easy, I always had. But when I actually took a look; no, I didn't want things to change. The lack of R.J would be nice to say the least, but I promised that we'd be safe and enough people had told me so, so why the hell should I make it come true? Giving a weak smile, I took Yakko's hand and let him hoist me to my feet. But instead of getting up right away, I lingered and gave him a small excuse for a hug. It wasn't something I did that often with the toons, but I guess it felt needed.

"You're a skilled painter, pervert."

"You've got good taste, priss." He smirked, looping both arms around my neck.

Admittedly, it was good knowing he was there for me, but this was getting a little too lingering for my taste. I let go and straightened up, but found that he had locked his hands behind my neck, resulting in him being lifted off his feet a little where I was taller than him and his refusing to budge.

"Yakko, you can let go now." I muttered dryly.

Still staying put, he flashed me a smirk, "I'm aware." Great…

**A/N:**

**I am really not happy with Yakko pointing out the flaws in my narrations… **

**I know nothing really happened here, but it's filler, next chapter the plot will pick up again and hopefully I'll redeem myself. Don't forget to review and maybe take a look at the Creepypasta fic and review that too. I may seem like I'm rambling, but it's 3am with me, lol XD Sleep time!**

**Thanks to Kisa Sohma Cookie for helping me through this writers block! XD**


	16. Midnight Capers

**A/N:**

**Okay so I promised something would happen in this chapter and by goodfeather's I tried my best to make it so, lol XD Thanks again for all the reviews, and I'll look forward to seeing more.**

**Oh and I know there's a lot of speculation about Yakko having a 'thing' for Talia, and it's along the same lines as 'does Wakko have a thing for Poppy'? Well, let me sec the record straight, again… I personally don't have a set relationship plan for the characters, I write them how they are and if you as a reader ship a certain pair or think that one may like the other then by all means you're allowed to think that. You're readers who have their own opinions and I love hearing them. So do I ship any characters? Not really. Do I plan to pair anyone up? Maybe in the future but right now I like them as they are. Am I trying to make you feel like you should support a couple? Hell, no, you're readers I'm not going to tell you what to think that's demeaning to you! So by all means, think what you like and I'll be glad to listen, but I'm not trying to steer anyone towards anything XD**

**And a shout out to 'MusicGeek764 for giving this story it's 100****th**** review! Yay XD**

_*Jack's POV*_

There's got to be an easier way to climb this tower. I suppose it would be easier if I had the extra surge of energy that the toon side of me used to give… but I couldn't stay that way. I'd taken the oil that morning and although the guilt was eating at me, it had to be done. And so, I pushed it to the back of my mind and blamed it on the sleepless night of worrying and endless planning with security. The members of security who knew about the toon situation stationed around the boarders of the toon lot, and some deeper inside closer to the town. I placed a few around the base of the tower for good measure. On a normal basis people would say I'm being over paranoid, but given the situation I'd say I was in my rights.

And this morning was none different. I'd been alerted that R.J had been spotted around the studio grounds last night, but they couldn't get a firm sighting on him long enough to catch up to him. And they daren't stray from their stations for long in fear that he might circle around. But they were out of luck. I appreciated the knowledge though, and I'm sure that the others would too. Well, they'd like to be in the loop, they'd hate what I had to say. I wasn't exactly pleased with it either. Who would be?

I knocked on the Water Tower door and waited, hearing a muffled racked from inside as a struggle of who got to answer the call broke out. I waited as patiently as I could under the circumstances, but I'd rather get this done. They needed to be made aware. Finally, the shield-shaped door opened a tiny slither, letting enough room for three familiar, mischievous faces peeked around the side of it.

"Yes?" the Warner's sang.

"Hi." I offered, "Listen I need to tell all of you something and it's urgent."

"Something to tell, huh?" Dot asked, batting her eyelids.

"It's urgent too." Wakko agreed.

The eldest rolled his eyes, "Because we haven't had enough of that recently…"

I had to agree with the sarcasm, "Can I come in? I'd rather tell all of you inside."

"Hmm, that depends." Wakko shrugged.

"On what?"

"What's what?" Dot smirked.

"What does me coming in depend on?"

"Now that's a good question, Jar-Head, come back when we've got an answer for ya, okay?"

"Guys," I pleaded, "Any other day, I'd be happy to play this game but right now I really need to talk to you."

"You are talking to us."

"Yes, Wakko, I am, but I meant all of you."

"Just me and the sibs here, Jar-Head."

Dot seemed to take pity and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Be specific, it saves time."

Okay, I will… "Would the three of you please open this door and let me inside of the Water Tower so that I can tell the three of you _and_ Talia, Flynn and Poppy something very important?"

They looked at each other, cunning expressions pulling at their smiles. Was that specific enough? Apparently so because the next thing I knew the door had opened and they'd stepped aside to let me in. I can't remember the last time I'd been up here. Maybe once for twice to inform the trio that they had an appointment with Scratchansniff and they weren't answering the phone, most likely another fight over the thing. But my visits were always short, not by choice but it just seemed the norm.

I looked around and found Flynn and Poppy sitting at a dinner table, half-finished with their breakfast which the Warner's quickly returned to. Talia stepped from the kitchen and eyed me suspiciously. Instantly I felt guilty. She had full reason to give me that look, in more ways than one. I didn't blame her, it seemed every time we spoke it was either me giving bad news or her accusing me of something that most of the time I was guilty of. Not always my fault but most of the time, sure. It's times like these that I figured I needed to get my act together.

"What's the urgent information then?" she asked curtly.

She wasn't comfortable with me there, it didn't take a genius to see that, "Security saw R.J on studio grounds last night."

"And they caught him, right?" Poppy asked hopefully.

I gave an apologetic smile, "We've nearly got him."

Although she gave a small nod of understanding, her brother flashed me a darkened look of uncertainty. Wakko shrugged, shovelling another mouthful of food into his mouth, "So no changes since yesterday."

"Maybe you should take another look at the word _urgent_." Dot suggested in a, what I presumed, sweet tone, "Just saying."

Talia nodded her understanding to me, "Well… Thanks for telling us anyway."

She thanked me? She must be stressed, well no wonder obviously, "But if we're getting sightings of his so soon, then he's careless. He's got nothing to back him up this time."

"Unless that's what he wants us to think." She muttered.

"And the award for deserved paranoia goes to…" Yakko announced at her side.

"Hey!" she objected, forcing a joking demeanour for the others' sake.

"What?" he challenged, "I said _deserved_ didn't I?"

He had a point, "I can't stay long, I've got to arrange the next shifts for security and the like." I said, not really wanting to leave just yet, "I just thought you should know."

"Trying to make up for lost time?" she asked.

I guess, but I wouldn't admit it, "I'll come back later with any news I get."

"Sure." Talia replied quietly, brow furrowed in thought, "Thanks again…"

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Jar-Head left and as soon as I heard his heavy step going down the ladder I rolled my eyes jokingly, "Sure no problem, just invite yourself back into someone else's home when you feel like it! How d'ya like that?"

"You're one to talk." Kiddo commented.

She had a point, "But when we do it, it's with a charming style of humour that you love and can't help but wish for more of, and who are we to deny?"

"Keep telling yourself that." Slugger mumbled teasingly.

"I do." Red grinned. Not sure if she missed the joke, or she got it and added her own take on it? Well she's been around us long enough so I'll give the benefit of the doubt and say she's taking on her own style, "So they nearly got R.J, why aren't we happier about that again?"

Ah, I forget she's still just a kid. Sharp as a tack, but still just a kid. I smirked and put a hand to my head for effect, "Maybe because it's too early to think about serious stuff; to earlier without nearly enough breakfast come to think of it."

That seemed to distract them, but not for long, Slugger poked his food but wasn't eating, "It's okay seeing the guy, but why bother telling us that? We've all seen him."

"Would you rather him not tell us and have more secrets?" kiddo challenged.

"No but… Still…"

"Oh we'll get there in the end." Dot scoffed, "Always do!"

"And when we do, we'll get him for good." Wakko nodded with a glimmer of slyness that I couldn't help but take credit for, "Or Pops will anyways."

Ah that little nickname, gets me every time. But I didn't get the reference to a kid like her getting a guy like R.J. Forget David and Goliath, more like Selena Gomez to Jackie Chan. Chan being dangerous when he needed to be, but made terrible choices in age. Come on, take one look at the Spy Next Door and tell me I'm wrong! But as if reading my mind, and kiddo's by the look of it, Red reached into her pocket, which she figured a while ago was her hammerspace, and pulled out something wooden, and blunt. With a grin, she held it out proudly, and so she should. That was some nifty work right there. I'm mean, all three had figured out a hammerspace and how to toon things up, but this was some pretty good stuff for a beginner.

"Poppy, is that a mallet?" Kiddo asked, dreading the obvious answer.

"Yep, Wakko showed me how to toon one up. And look, Dot taught me this!"

The thing must have been a little heavy for her because when she raised it up behind her head, she stumbled back a little. And the force of slamming the thing forward into the ground made her jump into the air a little. The room shook with the force and a large crack sprang in the floor, travelling along up the wall and onto the ceiling. The line split and rejoined again, forming a small circle. The part of the cracked roof fell, a fist-sized lump of plaster tumbling and bouncing off of Sluggers head. Although it didn't hurt him, he still rubbed the dust from his hair and shot a warning glare at his little sis.

"Hey, she's learning!" I applauded.

"Tal! You saw that right?" he grumbled.

Kiddo sighed and counted warnings on her fingers, "Don't tease your brother, don't go in your brothers room, don't take your brothers things without asking…" she gave up, "I honestly never thought Don't use a mallet on your brother was ever going to be something to come up."

"Next thing on the Little Sister's Guide to Brothers," Dot announced, sneaking up behind Wakko, "Is dust-could fighting!"

Just like that, she pounced on our sib, catching him off guard. And true to our nature, the cloud of dust swarmed them, fists and kicks emerging every now and again over the yells of outrage. They tumbled across the floor, bumping into Sluggers chair, grabbing his leg and yanking him right off of his seat and into the middle of the struggle. Red giggled, actually jumping head first into the fight!

Getting an expectant look from kiddo, I held out my palms defensively, "Okay, okay, I'll fix it." I side-stepped to the ever-growing cloud of child-friendly violence and dared to reach into it, hoping to grab a tail or a neck of a shirt to hoist apart, "Break it up!"

Tables turn quickly in these parts, because next thing I knew I had four hands clenching around my wrists and dragging me into the mess. Well, at times like this, there's only one way to restore order… I made a lunge out of the cloud, nabbed kiddo's ankle before she could make a run for it, and hoisted her into the fun too. Well, we can't leave anybody out now can we? That'd be unfair and mean. And as we all know, a Warner isn't one to leave anyone out. Hehe…

* * *

Time jump! Get used to these, there's gonna be a few over time. Ha, time, see what I did there? Ah never mind. It was getting late and as much as we'd tried to carry on with our usual day, but lets face it, when kiddo's nervous, it's hard to get more than two words out of her. Sure she wasn't as bad as she normally was, and that play fight managed to get a few laughs out of her. And if we can't get someone laughing, then they're beyond help. Or we're not trying hard enough but let's face it, that rarely happens.

Everyone was sound asleep at the moment. Kiddo had been 'made' to sing a bit of that _My _Wish song by Rickit Flow or Rascal Flatts or whatever it's called for Red and then headed to sleep herself. It was quiet and as much as silence isn't a big fan of mine, at times like this I let it slide. Frankly I had been sleeping too, but something didn't feel quite right around here and it woke me up. Can't put my finger on it; it was like being watched and yet nothing being there to watch me. Sibs were snoozing, sub-sibs were tucked in, it all seemed pretty normal. But I know when we're being watched and right now we had an audience.

I slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the room, best sneak pose at the ready until I was right at the front door, easing it open and stepping out onto the balcony. It was darker than a Christina Ricci movie stereotype outside, but as cliché would have it, the sky was clear so parts of the studio were somewhat visible. Below I could see some of R.J's future welcoming committee were standing around the tower base and I've gotta say, I had little faith in them. No offence guys, but from personal experience and other times in the past, maybe decreasing your pay might be a bit of a motivator.

There was a light off in the distance blinking on and off, it wants my attention apparently. Well, who was I to ignore someone pulling such a basic and mediocre trick? I leant over the edge of the bar and jumped, pulling a cord attached to a backpack that I'd tooned up and let the parachute glide. It didn't take much to guide it over to the light and drop down Keaton-style and found the light had blinked out. And who had been holding it? Oh come on, you've been around long enough you know what's coming. R.J, go fig.

"Nice of you to make it."

I shrugged, "Anything for a fan." Oh he didn't like that one, "So anything you'd like to share, or can I go and get some more shut eye?" That's the thing with this guy, if you act like his showing up doesn't bother you then he's lost a point. Too bad for him I don't have to act.

"I have a proposition for you."

There's a shocker, "I thought you were still waiting on your last offer, remember, you'd let us roam free if we got info on the little cover up back there? No? Hmm, well they say the mind is the first to go in old age; and that went a long time ago in your case."

"You think I'm insane?" he asked calmly, challenging me apparently.

"You want to take a vote and risk finding out?" I scoffed and thumbed over my shoulder coolly, "Beat is grease-ball, you're causing an oil-slick."

"Now, now, no need for that. Are we going to be civilised about this?"

He's kidding, right? He was lucky a smart-mouth was all he was getting right now. "There's a trick question in that, I'm sure."

"You abominations are all the same, no respect for those who deserve it."

"Not this abomination." I pointed to myself, "Too bad I don't see anyone who fits that description around here." Well I was awake, may as well humour the guy, "Okay, I'm listening, what's your offer?"

R.J gave a sneer, "Good. I'm aware that out previous deal still stands." Awe how cute, he thinks we're listening to him, "However, I understand that you have no intention of telling me what you know about the origins of this town, but you don't need to." I arched an eyebrow questioningly, did that mean he finally figured it out about the Dadoo's? "Oh don't give me that look, I'm beyond caring about past events when it's the future that counts."

"Truly inspirational." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You see, if there's something I've noticed about you mutations, is that your curiosity can never be satisfied. So if I was to say, oh I don't know, that I already have a plan in motion not far from here, then what would your next question be?"

"Can I go now?" I smirked, but ended up sighing, "Okay, I'll bite." I put on my most innocent voice and widened my eyes just for the look more than anything, "Oh no, what terrible plan is in motion? Where is this plan set? And why must you impersonate a batman villain?"

Why was he ignoring these jokes, talk about selective hearing. Really, I wasn't that interested, if he wanted to go off and play then let him, but I know that everyone else would have a fit if I missed out on an opportunity like this. And okay I'll admit it, I wouldn't be too happy either if I didn't get something out of this little exchange. So I waited for him to show that usual glimmer of anger before composing himself and moving on.

"My point being, you won't stop until you have me locked up once more."

"Hey, we have something in common! Look at this, we're bonding."

He shook his head slightly, turning away from me, "Clearly I'm talking to the wrong mutation, what I have to say is clearly too much for your mind to handle."

"Uh, come again?"

"No need to take offence, it seems that nothing of what I have said at any point in time has ever truly been understood. Shame, I thought those little moments in the studio back in the day really set the rules across."

Now that was going a little too far there. Those times in the studio, the ones he'd made us forget when we started asking questions about stopping aging. Now that was back in the day. And the thought of it kinda made my eyes narrow. I'd say my blood boil but that's hypocritical since I don't have any. But it was enough. _My sibs, don't touch._

"Try saying that again."

He paused, "Are you listening now?"

"Loud and clear, just like you _taught_ us." I scoffed.

"Good." R.J turned back to face me, "I understand that there are a lot of questions that you'd like answered. And by all means, I'm willing to answer them. Of course, current settings aren't exactly ideal. My offer is this; in the near future come and find me and I'll tell you all you wish to know."

"Why is it just me that gets such a charming offer? And why not now? Got something cooking in the oven?"

"Something like that." He smirked, "I'm talking to you because, let's face it, Miss. Nolan has such a temper…"

"Why do you think we get along so well?" I challenged, "Don't think I won't go black-out on you."

"I don't doubt it, but it's not your nature as of yet." Passive as always, "And I'm not telling you now because…" he paused, and as he did so, the sounds of security started getting closer. Oh right, shift change, "… of that."

"Well I'm deducting points for time management." I muttered, "So where's this secret place set out then. I'm just _sooo_ intrigued…"

"You know it. It's not that hard to figure out. We've both been there before."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It wasn't that long ago we were there, and what a temper Miss. Nolan had."

Again with the riddles? Seriously what was going on in this guys head? Okay, you know what, I'm done with this., "Be honest, you don't have a clue what you're doing do you?"

"I think you know me well enough to know that's not true at all."

I was disgusted to even know him just as I was disgusted to know what Brony is, "Then why not just get it over with? What exactly are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for all my loose ends to tie up first." He shrugged.

"And they are?"

At that, he let a sneer mock me, "Keep looking for me; and then you'll find out."

He turned again as the voices of the guards got louder, and as if he was working with the shadows, he vanished. Following suite, I ducked down as the security trooped past and proved my point that they could do better with their jobs.

I shook my head and allowed myself a small smile, "Okay, R.J, I'll play ball, you're in my court after all…"

**A/N:**

**Damn it R.J and your mind games! So, will Yakko go off alone again and give into the trickery? Who knows? Until next time XD**


	17. In Motion

**A/N:**

**Another chapter, another day. So Yakko's reaction to R.J's offer? Lets see… And to answer a question, he let him go because security was coming and also if he didn't let him go where would out story be? XD**

**Oh and just to say, I'm really sorry if I offended any My Little Pony fans out there with Yakko's brony comment. It was just something I thought Yakko would say, it does not show my personal opinion at all. In fact I kind of like the show, I'm not a brony/pegasister, but I think it's cute and funny. So I'm sorry if I offended anyone, it was just a comment that I figured Yakko would say on the topic. And about the shipping thing again, you are allowed to think what you like, lol, opinions are free after all XD**

_*Yakko's POV*_

"Tell me you're joking."

I smirked at kiddo, "Many a time sure, but once in a blue moon I'm serious." Technically it wasn't even a full moon last night but there you go.

Oh come on, you thought I was going to go off on my own looking for the guy without telling the gang and most likely getting myself erased while the others come looking for me only to suffer the same fate? _Pfft_, you need to have a little more faith in me! Honestly I don't know where you get this careless and wild image of me. Hehe… Laughter to indicate moving on from a subject…

Yeah I went right back and told them everything that had happened. After some more shut-eye that is. Oh give me a break, better late than never, and remember the last time I woke up kiddo? I don't fancy another pop to the jaw thanks all the same. So I waited till everyone was awake and spilled the beans; onto some toast and then told them about R.J over breakfast. They weren't really happy that I'd waited so long but at least they were in the loop now, right?

"Ow-hey!"

"Are you insane; what if it'd been a trap?"

I rubbed the back of my head where kiddo had none to softly smacked me and scowled, "I think that's a new record. You actually waited till _after_ I finished talking before making with the violence… Oh come on, I'm not a moron. He needs us for something he's cooking up and clearly he needs more time. He's not gonna nab one of us too soon now is he?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's comforting…"

"She's got a point though." Dot folded her arms, "And going without your own siblings? Yakko! I'm surprised at you!"

"Yeah, or you could've just woken me up at least." Wakko added with fake moodiness.

"No one can wake _you _up!" Red smirked.

Slugger arched an eyebrow, shaking his head which either meant he was annoyed or about to question something. Possibly both, "I'm confused, wh-"

"What else is new?" Dot asked dryly.

Ignoring that, he continued, "Where did he say he was going to be waiting?"

Good question, "Apparently somewhere we've all been not that long ago including him where…" I gave kiddo a knowing look, "…where tempers were lost."

She lowered her eyes in either guilt or thought, it could go either way for her. The sibs and sub-sibs looked at each other and shrugged. Well it wasn't my place to say and frankly it's not that important come to think of it. It didn't change kiddo, just gave her a line not to cross. Heck we've all got one.

"Loose ends, place we've been before… You don't think he means that old warehouse do you?" she asked.

Red instinctively rubbed here arm where she'd been given the old jab with a needle, "I don't want us to go back there again."

"Who does?" Dot asked, "With or without that yutz being there."

"He's like a wasp in a window." Wakko smirked.

"Yep," I agreed, "Fast and unpredictable but cornered and easy to swat."

Slugger rolled his eyes, "I would have gone with an annoying pain in the -"

"Goodnight everybody!"

You know what? That didn't come from me. I looked at the culprit with playful warning as the sibs sniggered, "What have I told you about stealing people's material, Little Red?"

"Check for copyright first." She quoted, giving a smug grin, "And you don't have it."

"She's got you there." Dot nodded.

If that's the game we're gonna play, "Do you know what copyright is?"

"Maybe…" Red pouted.

"You still don't have it." Slugger pointed out.

It was little times like that I felt slightly victimised… Oh you know I'm just messing around! Little banter was a great way to lift the mood. Not unlike a movie involving James Wan is bound to spin the gag reflex. To be honest I kinda figured that warehouse was going to be involved in this. It didn't exactly take a genius now did it. Hmm, R.J's slipping in his riddles. But then again he's pretty good at secrecy.

Kiddo smiled a little at the play-argument we were having but it didn't last long before she was calculating again. Hey I know what her birthday present's going to be! She looked towards the door and seemed to be having one of those inner arguments that I'm pretty sure had just become habit. I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes and brought her back to reality. She flinched and gave me a quizzical look before shrugging.

"I think we should tell Jack." She muttered.

Dot rolled her eyes, "You're going soft on him."

"What? No, I'm just saying. He came around here yesterday to tell us when R.J had been seen, why not return the favour? Not to mention I won't hear the end of it if there's anymore secrets added to the list."

"Sure, _that's_ the reason." I mused, eyebrows on the move.

Oh come on, you know I'm not a big fan of the guy but I have reasons. Actually I don't hate the guy, I see him as a _challenge_. Think about it. He rarely reacts to anything us toons do so we can't exactly be put under 'special friend'; but he reacts just enough to give us a hint of satisfaction. And so did that make it mine and the sibs job to try and crack this nut? Yes, yes it is. Rhetorical questions, you gotta love them. So my point, the guy took longer to wind up and I guarantee the day he snaps is going to be a memorable day for us all. And if that included humouring kiddo every now and again, why not? It's what we do.

"Think what you want, frankly there's more important things to think about." Kiddo retorted, folding her arms, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Point taken, kiddo, lead the way."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

I didn't know why I was going out of my way to tell Jack about what Yakko saw. Come to think of it I was annoyed like hell at the fact that he went running off in the middle of the night to what could have been a trap! Sure he had a point; R.J was stalling for something. He did need more time and that's why he was beating around the bush and sending us on wild goose-chase. But that didn't mean that I still felt a sickening twinge when Yakko told us this morning. What if R.J had grabbed him, or followed him back? What if it was one of the others who'd gone? What if he'd gotten to the others at Slappy's? For gods sake, Talia, it didn't happen so what's the point in rambling what if's all the time when they didn't happen! You know what you have to do and how to do it. And you should really stop referring to yourself mentally in second person… Oh hell I couldn't risk losing anyone again. I really couldn't…

And so I guess that telling Jack just added that little bit of security. Not just in the physical sense of hiring guards because that hasn't exactly gone according to plan. And in a weird way I feel like I owe Jack something. It wasn't just for telling us about R.J even if it didn't help us at all, but also because he came rushing in for us the minute he first found out that R.J was on the lot. Yes, I was still angry with him for the secret keeping and keeping our files like that on the system. But at the same time, I could see that he was trying to make an effort. And so he should. So why shouldn't I?

We didn't really want to go sneaking into the studio with the toons, even with the use of plot holes. It was too risky and frankly it seemed that the best place to be for safety right now was in the Tower. So I called Jack on my cell and waited for him to arrive. In the meantime, I tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't easy. Well, okay it was I mean look who I was with! Let's just say by the time Jack had finally arrived I was rock-climbing. I'm serious; all I said was that after this mess had cleared up I needed to get a better grip on things! Next thing I know I've got a harness around my waist that according to the Warner's I tooned up myself. I went along with it, it was good to have a bit of a distraction. Even if it didn't last long.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

My foot slipped and I skidded a few meters downwards before regaining control, I looked down and saw Jack looking bemused in the doorway, "That depends on your definition…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking at the mixture of expressions, "Great, what's happened this time?"

"Thanks for the faith…" I deadpanned, lowering to the ground and detaching the harness, "But you've got a point."

We gathered before him and Yakko retold his story and weirdly enough Jack almost had the same reaction as me, minus the light smack upside the head that is. Same questions and demands, but avoiding the 'what if's' a hell of a lot better than I did. And he came to the same conclusion as us too.

"You don't think he's talking about that old warehouse, do you?"

"Wow, you're quick today." Yakko smirked.

"So what do we do about this? You're not suggesting we go looking for him?"

"I don't know, maybe?" I shrugged, "What else are we meant to do?"

"Call the police?"

I clapped condescendingly, "Great idea, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah that's right! Because bringing the police and most likely the press to a warehouse filled with _toon_-based experimentation equipment, lead them to a guy who can give us away with one word and then answer a bunch of questions that will lead them back here to _toon_ central seems like a bad idea!"

He opened his mouth to argue, but hesitated, "Okay, fair point… So what do you suggest?"

He's asking me? "I don't know…"

Honestly I really didn't. Part of me wanted to just keep avoiding the subject and let R.J give out his riddles until he grows bred, but I also knew that would never happen. It would just be a lifelong game of cat and mouse. Yet another part of me wanted to go storming to the warehouse and end this. But I couldn't, he'd have us right where he wanted us. God why couldn't anything just go right for once? But a choice had to be made and frankly I was going to hate which ever one was made. But really, when you compare a life looking over your shoulder or facing a problem head on, it balanced out.

"I don't want to go back to that place again." Poppy muttered, looking fearful.

"Like I said before, you won't have to." I said calmly.

"I take it that doesn't go for the rest of us?" Dot asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to either, none of you have to. But…"

"You, as our noble leader who suffers greatly with hero-complex, must go forth alone?" Yakko announced with an arch of an eyebrow.

Why don't people get that it's not a hero complex or being noble, it's just me trying to do something that'll give us a bit of security in the future. I gave him a look which said just that and he rolled his eyes. I wasn't sure how long we were there planning. In fact I don't even think you'd be able to call it planning. More like open discussion that should be aimed at future ideas but instead lead to a mass of disagreements. But in the end, I guess me must have tired ourselves out. But at least by that point we managed to have some idea of what we were going to do.

"I don't get why you all get to wonder off and I'm stuck with Poppy in the town…" Flynn grumbled.

"I'm not risking him touching you again." I said firmly.

"Yeah, and look who gets to be the man in charge again!" Yakko winked, leaning on his shoulder.

"You know that won't work on me this time, right?"

"You know that he'll keep using it, right?" Wakko grinned.

"I'll have the toon-aware security keep a distance behind us." Jack nodded, "If anything happens they'll be close enough to stop it."

"Right…" I muttered, a momentary flash of black blinding me before blinking it away, "Sooner rather than later, right…"

**A/N:**

**And they're off… Until next time guys XD**


	18. Uncovered

**A/N:**

**So the plan's set in motion I guess XD Let's see how this goes!**

_*Flynn's POV*_

"So run this by me again why we're not staying at Slappy's." I said as the seven of us made our way around the Town again.

"Because that's the first place R.J would look for you; so if you're all in the Town then he's going to have a hell of a time keeping track." Talia answered.

As far as I knew Slappy, Runt, Rita and the others were already ahead of us in waiting. I could kind of understand why being here was better to keep us safe. And anyway, R.J was going to be waiting at the warehouse so it's not like we needed to be that careful. But still I'd rather go with them. I was looking forward to giving that creep a good smack around the mouth so hard he wouldn't be able to complain about it! But as if Talia was letting me get that close to him. So why was I meant to let her and the others do the same? It was hardly fair but when does anyone ever listen to me?

No that was harsh, they listen a lot, maybe too much. I guess after what happened last time, I didn't see what else R.J could do to us. So why did we have to stay here? So we don't find out exactly _what_ else he could do to us I guess… There was no arguing anyway. I was staying in the Town with Poppy, and hoping for the best. But I figured, Talia's been through a lot, right? Who says she can't handle this? She's my sister, and I know she can do it. Whatever it is they're planning.

"We'll be back by tonight." She said.

"Promise?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Relax, Red, we'll have her back by curfew." Yakko winked, ruffling her hair.

"Curfew?" Wakko scoffed, putting an arm over her shoulder, "More like dinner time!"

"After visiting our most special of friends of course." Dot smiled wickedly.

I'd feel sorry for R.J if I didn't know better, "Give him one for me." I muttered, pushing my right fist into my left palm. The three winked and gave me a triple thumbs up.

Jack was keeping a distance, wanting this to be a family thing or something like that. I wasn't complaining, but I still didn't really trust him. A little because of what happened before, but also because now he was trying too hard. God dude stop trying to please us all the time and just do your own thing! In other words, grow a pair! Jeez Talia would kill me if I said that out loud.

"I could still come." I muttered, shrugging a little, "Poppy can stay with -"

"No." Talia said sternly. When I huffed, she put her hands on my shoulders, "What would you do in my position?"

Damn it… "Same thing I guess…"

Next thing I knew she had me in a hug. Jeez this was embarrassing… But I still couldn't help but hug her back. I wasn't an active hypocrite, but that didn't mean I couldn't be a mental one. Poppy waited us out before Talia held out an arm to join her in too. It was nice I guess, and letting go meant they were leaving, but after the Warner's started playing sad tunes on the violin and Dot was bawling I pulled back.

"Dinner time." Poppy nodded with determination and holding out her pinkie-finger, "You'll be back by dinner. Promise?"

Talia locked her finger, "Promise."

I felt a nudge and looked to the side to see the Warners giving me another playful nudge. Yakko nodded, "You got nothing to worry about Slugger. One for all and all for one…"

He was waiting for me to finish, so I did, "Times six."

* * *

We watched them leave as we were left with Slappy not far outside of the café we had been in before. Poppy was occupying her time trying to avoid worrying by playing paper-football with Skippy and Pinky. Pinky resulting in face-planting onto the tabletop with every attempt. It got a chuckle out of me to start with, but before long I had to just get out of there for a second. So I got up and went out into the play area just to get some air.

It wasn't fair. There was hardly much I could do to help them, but I still wanted to know what was happening. I kicked a stone and stared off to the rest of the Town. That is, before a pair of neon green eyes jumped right in front of me.

"Hi there!"

"What the-!" I jumped back and got a better sight of the thing, in an outfit of black and white, snowy hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail. It cackled at me, "Dani?"

"Scared ya didn't I?" she asked, bringing up that circle of light thing that transformed her back to her previous black-haired, blue eyed self with her red hat, shorts and blue hoodie.

"Oh please, I deal with scarier things on a daily basis." I scoffed, thinking mostly of the Warner-jump scares and accidental toon reflex kicking in. That wasn't scary, they just came out of nowhere.

"I'd get a doctor to look at that." She smirked, giving my arm a nudge to show she was messing with me, "So what brings you back to this side of town?"

"You mean, _This_ town?"

"Sarcasm, I haven't heard that one before…"

"Same goes for irony…"

"Whatever, it was intentional." She shrugged, "So how come you're here?"

"Uh…" Did I tell her or make something up? Half the trouble around here was the secrets, but wouldn't it just freak her out? Well, I'm no hypocrite so what else could I do? "You're not going to freak out or anything if I say right?"

"When do I ever freak out?" she snapped.

I arched an eyebrow, but continued anyway, "You know the R.J stories are kind of… well he's, uh, he's back and the others have…"

She put a hand on my shoulder to cut me off. I didn't really understand her expression. Was that sympathy or amusement? "I know, don't sweat it."

"Know? What d'you mean you know?"

A sheepish look this time, "I hear things here and there. Things don't exactly stay quiet for long around here."

"But how -"

Again, she cut me off. This time by proving her point of stealth by simply vanishing before reappearing again by my side, dropping an arm on my shoulders smugly. Okay fair point so she had that whole ghost-thing going on. Wait, how long had she been spying on us? Actually, I didn't want to know. I rolled my eyes before flashing her a half smile. Even if she was annoying like that, I guess I kind of liked it about her. Not that I liked her that much I'm just saying that I'd kinda like to be able to sneak around like that. As in… forget it…

"Cheater."

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Sure…" she winked, "So I take it you're hanging out here for a while till your sister and the Warner's gets back?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged as she stepped back, "Wait, I thought you were all scared of the Warners? Remember? _Oh they're dangerous, oh they can't be trusted!_"

"I don't sound like that!" she retorted, folding her arms, "Anyways, after watching for a while… I guess I could have listened to the wrong rumours once or twice…"

"You're saying you were wrong?"

"I didn't say that! I'm saying that-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt, "I get it, and I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

"Yeah well… they look like they really care about you guys a lot."

Couldn't really argue with that, "Yeah, I guess they're not so bad when you get to know them." Thank god they weren't here to hear me admit this, "They're actually kind of cool."

"A bit like you then."

"What?"

"What?" she repeated, eyes averting.

I narrowed my eyes as her cheeks turned rosy. What was that supposed to mean? Okay you know what, I've got enough to think about without adding girl mind games to the list. I was still annoyed that I was stuck here playing babysitter for Poppy while they were off getting themselves killed. Sure I didn't want Poppy in danger or myself but that didn't mean that they others could go off instead. And with Jack? Were they nuts? I didn't trust him. He was hiding something, I could just sense it I guess. Toon intuition maybe? God knows.

Dani tilted her head and sniggered at me when I didn't say anything. First she's giving me possibly sarcastic complements and now she's laughing at me? Sure why not, it's not like I don't get that enough. I folded my arms, which just made her smirk more.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing." She shrugged, using the light ring to change back to her ghost form, "I've got to head off."

"Where're you going?" I said, a little more loudly then intended, "I mean, uh; oh you snuck out again, didn't you?"

"Hey sneaking around is harder than it looks." She returned, "But if you're going to be here a while, then I'll see you around later?"

Was that a question? Why did she need my permission to come back? "Sure I guess."

"You guess…"

Was this a trap or something? "I guess…"

She sniggered, hovering a few feet off the ground. Something made her neon eyes spark a bit and the next thing I knew she's vanished again, turning completely see-through. I rolled my eyes and allowed a little smirk to slip out. I didn't get her at all. Suddenly, I froze as something I couldn't see; a little warm and soft, but still a bit forceful and clumsy, push against my mouth for a second or two before pulling away. I blinked in shock and looked around for the source but found nothing.

"Dani?" I called out uncertainly, but all I got in answer was another snigger fading out somewhere. What the…

"Hey Flynn!" Poppy yelled, rushing up to me from apparently nowhere and tugged my arm.

"Yeah…?" I asked, for some reason not noticing the smug look on her face.

"You're bright red, you know." She giggled, "Was that your dead girlfriend?"

"She's not dead!" I huffed.

"I suppose she's not you're girlfriend either?" she asked sarcastically.

"She's my friend who's a girl and I guess that…" My mouth felt a bit numb from before, but also a bit tingly. Weird. "She's not… Oh grow up…"

That earned me a playful poke in the sides and a knowing grin, "I can't, remember?"

"Oh, right…" I replied, forcing a smile. But she wasn't stupid, she knew it was fake and her own smile faded a little. My hadn rubbed my mouth to rid the numbness and my mind unwillingly trailed back to the others.

Suddenly, Poppy pushed me playfully before throwing her arms around my waist, "You worry too much, they'll be okay."

I wasn't sure if I believed her or not, but she was just a kid but if she could be this positive, I guess I could give it a go. Vaguely aware that Dani could very likely still be watching, I hid a half smile and put an arm around Poppy.

"I know…"

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Are the Warner's brining up the plot-hole soon?" Jack asked.

I indicated to the three who were up ahead and looking for a good surface to throw the thing onto. Personally I think that they were stalling, trying to come up with a 'special friend' treatment mapped out before getting closer to R.J. I didn't blame them. I let them to it. I'd rather three professionals take charge of the task then just me loosing control all over again. I couldn't speak for Jack, I didn't know his toon-tendencies and felt it too personal a question to ask, but by the looks of it he had it incredibly under control.

"So what do you suggest we do when we find him?"

Jack furrowed his brow in concentration, "Well we'll go in and find him, keep him isolated and get answers. Then all we have to do is give the signal and the back-up security gets him before any hell breaks loose."

It sounded so simple, but I knew it wouldn't be. "Where are they?

"They should be on their way there already." He answered, "We'll meet them further away from the warehouse and arrange a position for them before heading in."

"Great…"

"Hey." He muttered, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright. You know it will."

We both knew I didn't, "Come on, better late than never right?"

A chuckle, and he took something out of his pocket to hand to me. It was a tissue, and I noticed that I had accidently let a tear fall. But from fear or loneliness from not having my siblings with me I wasn't sure. I shook my head but gave a grateful smile all the same. Jack shrugged and put the item back in his pocket, but something else tumbled out.

Out of instinct, I bent down to pick it up for him. Only when I straightened up to return the thing did I notice the look of unease on his face. Confused, my eyes lowered to see a medicine bottle in my hands. The smell was so familiar, and the little traces of liquid that escaped it left my skin tingling and uncomfortable. A lump formed in my throat. The bottle was almost empty, only a mouthful or so left. Suddenly, it clicked. The control Jack had over the toon part of him, it wasn't normal. Oh no, please tell me this isn't what it looks like…

"Rosehip oil?" I muttered in disbelief, anger suddenly raising my voice as I repeated it, "_Rosehip_ oil!"

"Talia, listen to me."

"You've been taking rosehip oil even though you promised you'd wait with us until we found a different way?"

"And when was that going to happen?" he snapped, "There is no other way and even if there was you'd just make up more excuses to avoid it! Face it, Talia, you all _want_ to stay like this!"

"I want to stay with my family. And like it or not, Jack, the Warner's are my family too." I returned, outraged that he had dared to accuse me otherwise.

"I'm not saying they aren't! But it's not fair for you to make me jump on the band wagon just so that you can have an excuse not to go back to the way you used to be."

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You offered! I didn't ask! And I never _ever_ intended for any of this! And I would never force this on someone who didn't want it! So don't you _dare_!"

"I know I offered but -" he groaned and pointed warningly, "I can't! He made me like this and I can't keep doing it anymore! I can't live with what he's done to me!"

"We _have_ to! Why give up now?"

"No you don't! And neither do I! I can't deal with it anymore and you can't make me!"

It was then that I noticed the pain around my forearm where his hand was clenched tightly around it in anger. I looked him right in the eye and glared, "Let. Go. Of. Me."

He noticed what he was doing and instantly released me, "I'm sorry… I just…"

Now it was my turn. I pushed him away from me, "I'm not forcing you to do anything, you know that. We're all living with that that creep has done to us, Jack."

"I'm not as strong as you."

"I'm not strong. I'm just staying with my family. No one ever asked you to tag along."

"I didn't mean for -"

"Just stop." I held out the bottle to him; anger bubbling from the flood of fresh secrets but too broken to deal with it, "It's your life and you can make your own choices. So grow a backbone and chose."

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. I waited, his face growing more conflicted as mine grew colder. I didn't care what he chose. Like I said, it was his choice and he'd had enough of those taken away from him in the past. We all had. And I'll admit that I did want to stay with the others and I didn't have many complaints about the way I was going about it. It was simple, and I was getting the hang of it. In some strange way, I'd become happy with it.

But there is something I'll never admit out loud. And that is how the sudden pang of disappointment and confusion hurt so much when he took the bottle from my hand and turned away.

**A/N:**

**Sorry there's not much Warner's in this one, but there'll be more of them in the next chapter I promise. Oh Jack… you confused little twit… How does this effect the plan? Until next time! XD**


	19. Careful Wording

**A/N:**

**Not really sure of what to say here. But there's a few twists up ahead XD And another quick cameo, lol XD Thanks again for all the support! Onward readers! And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in here, it's like 5am here XD**

**Oh, and when Yakko mentions a 'nothing fight' I highly recommend you look up the comedian Dane Cook and his bit on nothing fights, it's hilarious! **

_*Yakko's POV*_

Plot hole is all set and we're ready to hit the road. Most of us anyway. It looks like kiddo was having a bit of a domestic over there. What's Jar-Head gone and done this time? Don't tell me. No that's not an invite or a cue for me to start making comments and jokes about it because frankly you've heard them all before. And if it's one thing I try to be, it's original. Unlike Jar-Head's hair cut by the way. But anyway, back on track. Me and the sibs just rolled our eyes at the pair bickering just out of earshot.

"What do you think he's said this time?" Dot asked.

"Maybe he's made a statement about her short temper." I offered, smirking ironically, "All false of course."

Wakko snickered, "Uh-huh."

"Well she'd better put that ego out if we're going to make good time, I want that creep caught some time before the sun goes down thank you."

"Yes Ma'am." Wakko scoffed, giving a salute.

"No wonder you and kiddo get along so well." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

You've got the temper of a lit TNT stick? "You've both got strong personalities."

"Like an anvil to the head." Wakko nodded.

"Oh dry up!"

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

Kiddo had made her way over to us by this point. She looked a little on the irritable side which is understandable after dealing with that wimp. But her tone was slightly playful but I think that's for our sake more than anything. Further back Jar-Head was looking over his shoulder as if debating coming over or not? Finally the guy made a decision and marched up to us. Kiddo seemed to tense a little in annoyance but didn't look at him. Okay, clearly another storms brewing here and frankly I'd rather not get caught up in it all. Hmm, jump into a plot hole and face a psycho, or stick around here a little longer and listen to a 'nothing fight'. Decisions, decisions…

"Jar-Head not coming?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at the guy.

"No." she said curtly, "And if he wants to do something right then he'll leave us alone."

"Talia, I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You can do what you like, it's none of my business. No sarcasm intended." She added before turning to us, "Ready?"

Ever get those moments where you've missed something? I don't normally but hey, it seems to be a regular thing lately so lets just go along with it for now, "When you are, kiddo."

"I am." She nodded.

Wow, she must be miffed. She didn't even look back before she jumped in. Well it didn't look like any of us were complaining about it. Jar-Heard looked as down as Eeyore on a rough day but again wasn't saying anything. Look's like kiddo's left him speechless, whatever they were talking about. Anyway, to be honest as much as we were a little put of by the sudden change, we were used to being thrown of so why not embrace it?

"Geronimo!" Wakko grinned as he jumped in.

"Incoming!" Dot followed.

My turn, and what else could I say as we left? "Here we go again."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Plot holes were a weird thing to travel through. In fact they hadn't changed much since when I first travelled through one when I first met the Warner's at eight years old. The darkness and the sudden weightlessness, before your hit the ground out of nowhere and the gravity kicked in one again left a twinge in the pit of your stomach. Not that I minded, in fact since I've been able to use one I sometimes take full advantage of it from time to time. However, I didn't want to step on the Warner's toes and let them use it for the most part.

Speaking of which, the three dropped down next to me, Yakko peeling the black circle from the wall and folding it into his pocket. I was expecting the quizzical and slightly amused expressions they gave me at the 'sudden' refusal to let Jack along with us. I didn't know what to say. Well I knew I was going to just coming right out with it anyway, but it felt weird this time like it wasn't my place. It felt like I was spreading gossip that in fairness was Jack's business. But these were the Warner's we were talking about. Privacy and topic avoidance were not part of the equation.

"Just ask." I said, adding a chuckle for good measure.

"Ask what?" they chanted, smirking a little.

"Okay then, don't ask." I challenged, folding my arms good naturedly. Hell I may be terrified beyond belief and feeling a weird bit of sadness that I couldn't really understand; but for the people who mattered I had to keep my chin up, "Let's get going."

"Okay smart-alec!" Dot snapped, folding her arms expectantly, "Why the change of plan?"

"Yeah, what did he do this time?" Wakko added.

"He, uh, well… Do you remember the rosehip oil? And how it can stop the toon part of us?"

"Gee, now that rings a bell, I wonder why…" Yakko deadpanned.

"Fair point." I shrugged, feeling a little foolish for the exposition and wanting to move on, "Well, apparently Jack's been taking it for a while now."

They all widened their eyes a little at that, Yakko folding his arms, "He's toning down the toon?"

"Pretty much. But, you know, it's his choice. His life."

"But he promised." Dot pointed out.

"I know that, but he was just trying to make the rest of us feel better. He shouldn't have done it but… there you go." I shrugged, "If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."

"You seem a little put out at that, kiddo." Yakko added with a knowing eyebrow quirk.

Of course I was. I didn't like people breaking promises, but at the same time couldn't stand it when promises were made without thinking things through. Jack shouldn't have made a promise like that because it wasn't fair on him for a choice others made, but he shouldn't have kept breaking it a secret either. I was so confused. And there was a little sense of something else that I couldn't place. Disappointment? Loss? No, I screw it, I didn't know!

"I'm fine. He can do what he wants. Now are we heading to the warehouse or what?"

"That way." Wakko pointed, "Aren't we waiting for anyone?"

"No," I answered, "Jack said the security should be there already and waiting for us to call them in."

"So we're bait." Yakko quipped, "And here's me without my rod."

He's right, we were bait, but when had we ever been anything else? We walked up to the large, deserted looking building and a chilled pang of dread came over me. The memories of burning pain and loss came flooding back with such force that I almost stumbled. But I had to press on. This needed to end. It had been going on for too long. How much more could this lunatic possibly throw at us? Honestly I didn't want to know but it seemed there was no choice in the matter. The Warner's looked like they were treating this as one big adventure game, even going as far as to put on safari helmets. But I think that was to keep me relaxed by the sly looks they kept giving me. I appreciated it.

Inside was just as gloomy looking as the out, darkened corridor reeking with the stale smell of leftover oil, muted and ineffective from the time in the open. At least I hoped it was ineffective. We stuck close to one another, calling out here and there but with no answer. Most rooms were either empty or crumbled beyond repair. And when I said empty, I meant it. All previous equipment had been removed. The straps that had held me in place, needles and even simple chairs had long gone. They'd been taken away. This place was completely empty. No sign of life apart from us at all.

"I think we've missed the welcoming committee." Yakko stated.

"I don't get it! This is were he said he'd meet us, right?" Dot demanded.

"Apparently."

"What did he say again?" Wakko asked.

Yakko cleared his throat as he pulled out a checklist from his pocket, "Somewhere we've been before, we've seen him there, where secrets were involved and also where kiddo had a certain temper tantrum." He counted, giving me a joking wink at that last one.

"Well here we are." I huffed, throat tightening with anxiety. Where was he? If this was another sick game then there'd be hell to pay.

"Is there anywhere else that fits the bill?" Dot asked, "There's got to be someplace."

"There's the town outside the park," Wakko shrugged, "I mean we saw him there, but I didn't see any tantrum."

I froze, exchanging a look with Yakko. No, Wakko and the others didn't see a tantrum, because it wasn't that kind of outburst. It was more like an internal fracture. Shit… Yakko seemed to read exactly what I was thinking and placed his hands on his hips, a confident if slightly irritated scowl on his face.

"Well, well, R.J, very well played."

"What?" Wakko asked.

"Am I missing something?" Dot added curiously.

"We all did." I admitted, "When he was talking about a place full of secrets, he wasn't talking about this place. He was talking about the Town."

Flynn… Poppy…

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

"Poppy."

"Poof-Poof!"

I giggled at the purple-eyed baby hovering in front of me, "No, _Poppy._"

"Poof-Poof!"

"What about Flynn? Is that easier?"

Flynn looked up when I said that, but the baby just shook its rattle, "Poof!"

"Good luck," said the boy in the pink hat, "I've been trying to get him to say Timmy since forever!"

"He's still young, sport," a pink haired toon with wings smiled, "Names are still a challenge to his baby-brain."

"Exactly! Uh…" another winged toon with green hair stopped grinning and tilted his head at the boy, "… Terry was it?"

I chuckled and I'm pretty sure even Flynn gave a bit of a smile as Timmy slumped his shoulders. We were all still at the café place in the playground. I liked it here, and after being here so long we got to see a few new people. Not much though, I don't think many toons knew about this place since it was so close to the edges of the town. But that didn't matter really. At least some did. And if someone told me that I'd be playing with a fairy baby and talking to its fairy parents and their god-child, I'd tell them that they were loopy. Well after seeing a few other things, I wouldn't not believe them, but I'd be unsure. What's more is that I kind of knew what show they were from, and sort of liked it. I hadn't seem much of it. Flynn seemed to know more.

But I liked them. Wanda reminded me a little of Talia, being the one looking after everyone while Cosmo was a little like Wakko because he just really makes me laugh. They'd literally popped out of nowhere a while ago when Timmy apparently wished to escape from some crazy girl. Hey three fairies and a kid with giant teeth just jumped from pink smoke, I wasn't wondering about a crazy girl! They'd been a bit worried when they first saw us two watching. Apparently it was against the rules for fairies to be seen. Actually I wonder why it's okay for the rules to be broken now.

"Hey, Timmy," Flynn started after a while of me trying to get Poof to talk again, "I thought that fairies were meant to be secret or something?"

"Yep."

"Well… no offence but you're not really doing a good job of it.

"And whose faults that?" Cosmo asked, folding his arms knowingly, but then scratching his head, "That's actually a good question."

Wanda rolled her eyes and hovered a little closer and using her want to make a thick book appear in front of her, "Well the rules say that no one can discover a child's fairies, but there're no rules against those who already know about them."

"It's all about the loopholes." Timmy nodded smugly.

"Yeah we know a bit about loopholes." Flynn muttered.

I still didn't really understand loopholes, I mean I knew they were things you can use to get out of stuff, and I think I've used them before; but I didn't really get it. I don't think Cosmo did either so we just shrugged at each other instead. But if no one else was allowed to know about them, what happened if they did? Did they get taken away or something? I'm not sure I want to ask that.

"So," I muttered, taking off a party-hot that Poof had put on my head by shaking his rattle, "even your parents don't know?"

Timmy opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, looking at the ground, "Well uh, no. They kinda, sorta didn't get animated with us so, I guess not."

Oops… "Why not?"

"You see, sweetie, some places only want the main characters animated, it'd be a bit of a handful if they brought out everybody." Wanda answered softly, patting Timmy's shoulder lightly.

Timmy put on a grin, "Yeah, and anyway, who needs parents when I've got these guys around?"

"Yeah, we the best mix of fun and boring ever!" Cosmo nodded, putting an arm around his wife who looked a bit irritated at him at that last comment. He chuckled nervously, "Hehe… Love you, honey-bear!"

Flynn tried to hide a smirk, but Timmy and me were giving one too so he didn't hide it too much and Poof chuckled. I felt bad for Timmy, but I figured he wasn't the only toon kid that this had happened to. I wondered if some of the others we'd met, like Dani or the Gravity Falls twins. Where did they stay when there was no parents? Weird…

Anyway. The four stuck around for a little longer before they had to leave. Apparently they'd only been able to sneak away from their part of the town for so long before anyone would notice. We said our goodbyes and Wanda offered that I could come and play with Poof again if I wanted. And even Flynn got invited to hang out with Timmy and his friends some time. Flynn pretends he's okay with not having many friends, but even he couldn't say no to that.

"They were pretty cool." He said after they vanished into thin air.

"Yeah, and Poof is so cute!"

"Don't let Dot hear you say that."

"No way." I laughed, "When are Dot and the others coming back again? It's been a while."

He looked away, "I… I don't know."

"Should I be worried?" I asked, already feeling it anyway.

"No. No, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"With R.J caught?"

"Most likely. Come on, let's get back inside. Hungry?"

I shrugged. He didn't say yes or no to my question, so I wouldn't say it to his either. He held out a hand which I took and he started to lead me back to the café. But something didn't feel right here. Not sure what it was, but it wasn't good. Stopping, Flynn paused with me, giving me a questioning look. I looked around, trying to figure it out. Something moved on the other side of the playground. It scared me.

"Flynn." I whispered, holding his hand tighter, "Someone's watching us…"

**A/N:**

**Well what's gonna happen this time? Run kids, and Warner's get back asap! Hope you liked this little twist and stuffs. The cameo at the end was Fairly Odd Parents which I do not own! I hope I got their characters down okay. Thanks for reading and I'll look forward to seeing your reviews and such XD**


	20. A Safe Sense of Unease

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the really long wait! I had loads of coursework to get done and then I fell into a bit of a dark place emotionally but I'm all good and I'm happy again and here's a chapter for you to say sorry! I won't leave you hanging like that again… maybe… (evil laughter) XD**

**Anywho, the first part of this chapter is a kind of song-fic. The song is called 'Stormy' by Hedley. I highly recommend listening to it at some point because it seems to fit Jack and Talia perfectly and plus it's one of my favourite songs at the moment. Hope you like it! Sorry again, and read on!**

_*Jack's POV*_

If there was one thing that the woods of the toon lot were good for, it was wondering in thought. I passed the bottle of the oil over in my hands and hated its very existence. No I didn't regret taking it because it just felt right at the time. And I understand that there shouldn't have been keeping it a secret like that. I should have learnt my lesson by now. But although the guilt from going back on a promise was eating at me, I didn't feel guilt about the act itself. Like Talia said, it was my choice and my life. I was happy that she understood that. I'm not an idiot I knew that she was upset and a little angry with me but the fact was that she understood why I did it. And yet…

_Wind blow, rain fall__, w__e've faced it all__, __there's still some use in trying__… __Hands up, heads down__, b__aby if you think there's no way out__, s__omewhere the sun's still shinning… Dark skies tell no lies__, l__ike your stormy eyes__, i__f it's cold tonight__, __I'm here now__!__  
_

I was worrying like crazy sitting here doing nothing when they were out there doing god knows what. The security I sent were standing watch so that put my mind at ease a little, but not by much. R.J was not one to be taken lightly, I should be there with them. For once, I should have just told Talia that there was no choice in the matter. I should have gone with them. But god why did she have to be so stubborn? Not just this time, but in general. I didn't blame her, but sometimes I wish she'd just give me a real chance. And if I had a real chance, then maybe I wouldn't mess it up so much. A sound jolted me from my thoughts, making me crane my neck around to find the cause. Four shapes could just me made out rushing though the area. I recognized them, and instantly gave chase.

_It's stormy out, so baby let me in__! __I can help I know I can__, __together we're never gonna fall__! I__t's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again__, __even the worst storms gotta end__!__ We're better if we weather it all, together we're never gonna fall…__  
_

"Talia!"

The figure I was addressing halted suddenly, turning to glare at me with a mixture of worry and anger in her eyes, "Not now Jack."

"Yeah we're in the middle of a dramatic climax here." Yakko shrugged.

"Some would say…" Dot added, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Why? What happened?" I asked urgently, "Did you find R.J? Did he hurt any of you?"

Wakko scratched his head, "Which question do you want answered first?"

Talia took charge, thank god. It was clear that she was fighting back tears, but there was something darker in her eyes that she was also fighting, "He wasn't there! It was just a trick to get us away while he's free to roam around the Town and do whatever he wants!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Flynn, Poppy and the others are in there."

_Boom, crash all night__, __you scream, we fight__,__ these words they strike like lightning__…__ Dark skies tell no lies__, l__ike your stormy eyes__, i__f it's cold tonight__, __I'm here now__!__  
_

"Then let's go, now!" I urged, their panic spreading to me like wildfire.

"That's what we were doing, remember?" asked Yakko, arching an eyebrow knowingly.

Talia looked apprehensive, I understood that. She was unsure if she could trust me enough to let me help her. But after weighing up the options, she looked away and started moving again, getting us in the motion to follow, "Then let's go."

_It's stormy out, so baby let me in__! __I can help I know I can__, __together we're never gonna fall__! I__t's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again__, __even the worst storms gotta end__!__ We're better if we weather it all, yeah, together we're never gonna fall…__ Oh… Yeah!_

As we ran, naturally questions started burning through my mind. Some were answered as they explained their idea that R.J had twisted his words and such, but that still didn't answer the biggest question that no doubt we all had. But before I could ask it to be sure, Dot beat me to it.

"Do we even know why we're in such a rush to stop this guy?" she asked tiredly, "What exactly are we stopping again?"

"We'll find out when we get there I guess." Wakko answered, looking at his brother for guidance.

"Let's take a look-see here." Yakko commented, "A toon hater wants information on a Town full of them and is willing to let people he wants to take apart go to do that. Then he figures that he doesn't care and instead thinks it's a good idea to send us on a wild goose chase." He flashed a sly look, "Any takers?"

Apparently not. We were going into this just as blind as we were before.

_Oh-oh… Yeah! It's stormy out, so baby let me in__! __I can help I know I can__, __together we're never gonna fall__! I__t's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again__, __even the worst storms gotta end__!__ We're better if we weather it all!_

The Town came into view, and so did the growing fear on Talia's face as the confusion settled in deeper. Thoughts of her siblings and friends filled her mind and that darkened look came back into her eyes. I knew what it was. That was the same look she had when she'd lost control. It was a constant battle with her. Why didn't I see that before?

"Talia."

I muttered, quiet enough for others not to hear, but loud enough that she'd hear me. Reluctantly, her turned too look at me. I ignored the smallest traces of black struggling to seep out. Trying to conjure the best combination of comfort and determination, all the while trying to hide my own anxiety, I spoke.

"We're all getting through this. I promise."_  
_

_Together we're never gonna fall__… __It's stormy now__…__ When you breakdown, when you can't take it all__, w__hen you're slamming your fist against the wall__, __thunder can sound so frightening…_

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

Did I believe him? What other choice did I have? And I wanted it to be true, so why the hell shouldn't it be? Sure I can't guarantee that, but I can try. I gave a nod and we carried on. Our first place to go was the café where we'd left Flynn, Poppy and the others. For a moment I was terrified that we weren't going to find the place due to the Town being as altering as the Water Tower interior, but it soon came into view and the slither of hope I held grew a little.

I didn't know what was going to happen, none of us did really. But the fact that I had them all with me was a comfort. More than a comfort. But it would be better if our numbers were bigger. Like my family and the toons. God why was I stupid enough to go along with that stupid trick of R.J's? You know what, I don't care. The point is, we know now. And it's going to be put to an end. I mean it.

We rushed inside the café and looked around to find it empty, the playground behind the same. No, please don't do this… Where the hell were they?

"Well this is a step back." Yakko muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"You think they all ran for it?" Wakko asked.

"Sure." Dot shrugged, looking a little uneasy, "Or, something else…"

I didn't want to hear that even if it was a possibility, "They've got to be here somewhere." I continued to call their names desperately, "Anyone!"

"We'll find them." Jack assured, returning from the building where he'd tried and failed to find a café employee.

"How?" I asked as the Warner's pointlessly rummaged through the shrubs around the edges of the playground. Anger heated the pit of my stomach and I struggled to keep the black from pooling into my vision, "When I find R.J… I'm going to kill that motherfu-"

A sharp smack at the back of my head jolted my senses back into the familiar clear, "Language! I have enough of that from another loudmouth."

I turned and saw a toon, a familiar one not just in the sense that I knew him from TV but also from just a few days ago. The grey fur and long ears were just two of the features I picked up on before Jack spoke, "Bugs? What're you doing here?"

"It's not like I live around these parts or anything." The rabbit rolled it's eyes good-naturedly.

"That doesn't answer anything." Dot insisted, rushing over with Wakko, but putting on her sweetest smile to soften the harshness.

"Good point." He shrugged, "Well if ya must know I kinda figured you lot would be coming back here looking for your stragglers."

What did that mean? Wakko tilted his head, "You know where the others are?"

"Sure, who'd ya think told them to scram?" he gave a knowing smirk at me and Jack, "Ya know there's a lunatic loose around these parts right?"

Jack looked sheepish, "Yeah, we uh, heard about that…"

"Where are they?" I asked eagerly.

"Come on." He smirked with a hint of comfort that I greatly appreciated, "Oh and by the way, you got something in your eye there."

I blinked rapidly, my vision clearly a little more. Looking at Jack, he nodded the 'all clear'. I wanted to see my siblings desperately, and the fact that someone had taken the time to look after them was something I'd never finish being grateful for. But, something wasn't quite right here…

"Wait, where's Yakko?" I asked, sending all of us into a series of turning heads in fruitless search.

"He was right there!" Dot moaned.

"I thought it was a little quiet around here." Bugs muttered.

For christ's sake give me strength…

* * *

_*R.J's POV*_

It's almost laughable how easy it is to lure one of those mutations away. I have a theory that they actually enjoy the risk. But then again, who doesn't? This entire procedure is based on risk. But it's worth it. It _will_ be worth it. All I had to do was get them all together. But why waste the extra energy in searching for them? It's so much easier to let them come to me instead. Not to mention is so much more entertaining when they do that, because then it can't be me who's to blame for their own choices and actions.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I'm your favorite " It stated with revolting smugness, "What's the occasion this time?" It was eager, and I had to feel glad for that. Things would run far more smoothly with less apprehension, "Is this the part where you give out your dastardly plan? Or are you trying to avoid cliché's by giving another wild goose chase?"

"I needed you out of the way a little longer. I wasn't ready."

"Time-management issues, I'll ad that one to the list… So does that mean we're ready for our appointment now?"

For one moment, I figured if I could eliminate this thing right now then I assure you I would, "Almost."

"If I cared enough, I might actually call you annoyingly confusing."

I supposed that I had been very obscure as of late. But isn't it all the better that they are actually using their brains instead of just living in ignorant bliss? In my opinion, living in total unawareness of something important was just going to have worse repercussions in the future. But by giving up small snippets of a story at a time will build a larger curiosity and satisfaction in the end.

I'm sure that _you_ agree with that. Isn't that what _you've_ been subject to for all this time?

"I guess that I can solve that a little."

"Oh you're too kind."

Hatred burned under my skin, but I remained calm. That's where they failed in life. They let their emotions fuel them. Living without emotions such as I was far more rational. "As you know, discovering the origins of this Town is of no further use to me. I would have called you all sooner, but as I said I needed more time. Things were not complete."

It had the audacity to yawn at me, "Yeah-yeah, fascinating and all. But we're kind of moving on now."

"I see… In that case I will _move_ on."

"Oh for me? You shouldn't have!"

"Don't push your luck with me." I warned, and no doubt it had more to say on the subject so I quickly hurried on, "You see I'm still pretty adamant to get what I want, and that still involves all of you. And now this Town comes into the equation, the potential has increased greatly."

"And you expect us to go along with it… again?" it scoffed.

Of course I didn't. Things weren't that simple. But like I said before, it was better to make them choose so that you cannot be blamed later, "No. But I have to ask you a question. I can tell that the frustration is eating at all of you, the constant ponderings of what I could possibly be up to. But I regret that I am just up to the same thing. Boring, repetitive, yet needed."

"Speak for yourself."

I ignored the interruption, "But my question is this, stopping me seems to be a recurring theme with you. It doesn't have to be like that. You and the other creations that in all fairness should have been exterminated, would be part of something so much bigger and greater. That also goes for the Nolan's too. Oh and don't think that Jack can fool me with that rosehip trick he's been pulling, give a few days and it is soon out of his system."

"Was there a question in there somewhere, I think I missed it." Sarcasm, it was beyond infuriating.

"My question is this: Given the choice between helping me finish things properly this time; or returning to the others and knowing that as I come back and hunt them down one by one… you could have done something to spare them, which would you pick?"

I could see the thing tilt its head in thought, a little confused. The meaning of my words churning as planned. I knew exactly how this would play out. He would mock me, and then leave, to which I would tell him where to find me when he made his choice. I'd gotten to know this creature, and I knew that although it may have a higher intellect than one would expect, so he understood my meaning. He knew that if he joined me, then I would only be satisfied with returning to my work for so long before I used him as bait to get the others to join also. But, if he went back, then what was stopping me from getting to them all at the same time? And with the latter option, more subjects meant more work, and he wasn't going to like that. Especially from past experiences. In theory, the best and most humane option was for him to come at his own will. But for now, I knew that he'd mock me and leave…

"You really need to work more on your act." He stated, rolling those mutated eyes before pointing with its thumb over its shoulder, "Feel free to follow if you like, it'll make it easier in the long run to keep an eye on you."

Right on cue, "I'm actually stationed not far from here." I smirked, nodding to the side, "It's not that hard to find… when you change your mind that it."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that."

"I appreciate that, but don't need it. Just remember, you're only condemning them by not coming along. Shame on you…"

I left before it could give any form of reply, I didn't want to hear it. But it seemed that no matter what happened, I couldn't loose. If it came now, then the others would search blindly and come right to me. If it warned them, then they'd only come to me again in hopes of stopping me. If it kept quiet, then they weren't going anywhere, leaving them sitting ducks just for me.

I. Can't. Loose.

**A/N:**

**Again, Yakko is faces with a choice of giving in to emotional blackmail or telling the guys what's up. But whereas he told them before, will he do that again? We'll wait and see…**

**Well that one took a while to get down, sorry again! So that song at the start was 'Stormy' by Hedley and is so worth the listen XD So what's going to happen in the next episode, well I promise you that you won't have to wait as long to find out. And there really aren't that many chapters to go. Weird, huh?**


	21. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait, lol XD Let me make it up to you with a load of cameo's, a surprise and a few heart-string tuggers, lol XD Read on wonderful people!**

_*Yakko's POV*_

Dot and Wakko jumped me the minute I stepped foot back in playground boundaries. They either wanted to strangle me or were pretty pleased to see me. "Where'd you think you are, a horror flick?" Dot demanded, swatting me around the head, "Don't you scare me like that again you doofus! Not after last time!"

"Last time?"

"You know what." She pouted, giving my head another smack for good measure. What did…? Oh I get ya sis, the old accidental sleeping beauty routine from a few months back. Whoops…

Wakko sniggered, "Yeah unless you're willing to face _that_."

I loosened myself a little for health reasons but hugged them back all the same, "Point taken."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dot asked.

"Nothing." My brother and I said together. I tousled their heads, "Deal, no more jump scares by me."

Next thing I knew kiddo was having a go too, narrowed eyes and everything, "Where've you been? We were worried!"

Jeez you leave a crime scene for two minutes and all of a sudden it's a big thing. Okay well in this case sure it might be considered a big thing. Kind of like how the Titanic might have been considered a slight mishap… Heck I didn't know what to say. Okay that's a lie. I had plenty to say on the subject thanks for asking. But as you know, I like my words to be of use, and let's say that was easier said than done in this case. Somehow… Hmm, words. Anyway! What I'm saying is that: R.J is one messed up little rat, but he knows his stuff.

Well lets take a look at my options here. I tell them exactly what happened and then they're going to go looking for the sub-sibs and either make another run for it or Kiddo will go charging in without thinking, getting herself and the rest of us in trouble. If I stick around for now and then head back, then what's to stop that yutz from using me as bait to get to the rest? Nothing that's what. But if I didn't even mention it, then like before, there was nothing stopping him from coming back later. I had to admit, that guy is good. A real snake in the grass, but he does a good job of it. He had be at every turning, and that didn't sit well with me at all.

Oh right, kiddo was talking to me. I grinned, "You're always worrying, kiddo, it'd freak me out if you weren't!"

"Very funny, ya wise-acre."

"Oh Bunny-boy's back!" I noted, "What'd we owe the pleasure?"

"Saving your scamps kiesters." He answered, "You're welcome."

"Did I miss something?"

Apparently I kinda did. Okay I'll cut the bunny some slack on this front, but it doesn't match up to how much they all missed when I went off. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be making a competition out of this one. Ah well. So the sub-sibs are hiding out somewhere, eh? Well looks like they're taking after us after all. Let's just hope it works. Hey I mean it this time, I really hope it works. But come on, why am I so worried? No matter what I do, keeping quiet or telling whatever, it'll work out in the end. Right?

"Okay, bunny-boiler, where're we heading?"

Did he show some resentment at that? Whoops, hehe… "To the kids home a few streets away."

Oh an opportunity… The crew started following the rabbit, which from media perspective only leads to trouble, and I lingered back, giving me Sibs a quick jab in the sides with my elbows. They have me quizzical looks and I indicated to the back of the group. I could tell the others were curious, but this was, for now, strictly sib stuffs. When at a reasonable, but not suspicious distance, I chose to open up.

"Alright Sibs, listen up." I whispered from the corner of my mouth, "When I finishing telling you what's been up, I'm gonna need all the idea's you got."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

"So, every time you said you had to take off, this is where you came?" I asked.

I'm not really sure what this place was, but to be honest it didn't look that far off the Youth Centre that I went to not long ago. Bugs had found us not long after Poppy had seen something watching us. I still don't know what it was, but I had a pretty good idea who. Luckily it seemed having a toon around made it think twice about making a move. Bugs gathered us back with Slappy and the others before taking us further into the Town to a large building with a field of a garden behind it. That's kind of why it reminded me of the Youth Club where I met Dani. I mean there were kids everywhere. Disney, Warner Brothers, Anime, even CGI which kind of blew my mind a little. Trust me it's a freaky experience when you nearly crash into Dash Parr because he wasn't looking where he was going from running too fast! And don't get me started on the clay-mation kids… How did the Animator even manage that anyway? Weird.

Since then, I'd bumped into a few familiar faces. Including the ones we met in the park not too long ago. And Dani too which wasn't too bad. I guess. I mean… Well anyway, with Slappy and the others pretty occupied with trying to get hold of Talia and the Warners; the one's I'd bumped into invited me to hang out with them, including Dani; and as Poppy had already run off with a few toon kids her age, I didn't see the harm in just pretending that thing were normal for a bit. And that's where I was now; with the Gravity Falls twins, Dib from Invader Zim, two clay-mation kids I recognised as Coraline and Norman. Oh and Dani, who still hadn't mentioned anything about our last meeting, but if she wasn't bringing it up, neither was I. Yeah, so back to pretending things were normal? Yeah right…

Dani's face reddened and sank further into the sofa at the sudden look of surprise from the others. Dipper blinked, "Wait, you've gone to the Outlands? I thought you said you'd met them in the café on the outskirts of Town?"

"I did." She shrugged, "I may have not mentioned about the… other times."

Mabel arched an eyebrow, glancing back and fore between Dani and me which I really wish she'd stop, "I wonder why…" she sniggered as I looked away, "Blackmail… Oh I'm just kidding ya!"

"You know that's dangerous, we're not allowed out there really..." Norman muttered.

"Just because I did what you all wanted to first." Dani returned smugly.

"She's got a point." Coraline grumbled, "For once."

"Tell us next time! I really want to see how a double-breed-toon copes to over exposure to the Outlands." Dib announced, holding his chin in thought.

Double-breed? Oh, half human-toon, half ghost-toon. Dani pointed at him warningly, "Try and take another spit sample from me and you'll be finding out the effects of over exposure to my fist!"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged amused glances as Coraline quipped, "I'd be interested in those results…"

Clearly I'd dropped Dani in it so I gave an apologetic look to which she rolled her eyes and shrugged, telling me to forget it apparently. I spoke in hopes of moving off topic, "You guys just hang out here? There's a lot of kids here I noticed."

Norman shifted a little, "Uh, I guess you could say that."

Coraline smirked, "Sure, Norm, make it sound voluntary…"

Again, I think I put my foot in it. Suddenly, all of the kids running around here made a lot of sense. I remembered what Timmy had said before, sometimes only the main characters get animated, not the whole cast. So I guess parents or guardians weren't always part of the equation. That really sucked. I didn't really want to risk making another false move to I stayed quiet and just listened to the conversation as it progressed. At this point, I've got to admit that I actually really missed just hanging out with people and you know, talking. It was a little like how things used to be in school. Lately I didn't see the point in getting too friendly with people, I mean they'd be leaving and doing their own thing and who knows where I'd be. Still exactly the same I guess. But here, I don't know, here the weren't changing either.

"What's up with you?" Dani asked me suddenly.

"Huh? Nothing" Avoidance activate, "I was just wondering what you guys do for fun around here?"

Dib grinned knowingly, "Research."

Dipper shrugged, "Well, kind of." I gave him a questioning look so he elaborated, "Well, you know there's a bunch of weird stuff round here, right?"

"Besides the town full of toons?" I asked, only half joking.

"And the halfa's?" Coraline added, earning herself a glare from Dani.

"Yeah!" Mabel nodded and deliberately gave Dib a teasing look, "Like the green kid."

"He's not a kid! They're aliens! And don't believe anything he says about being normal, he's no toon, or human for that matter." He added pointedly at me, "The point is, it's our job to keep an eye on things."

"So you're like… like the team on Mystery Hunters?" I asked, unable to help the scoff.

Mabel chuckled. "Yeah I guess you could call us something like that."

I was still sceptical and asked why. Finally, Norman spoke, looking a little sheepish, "It kinda used to be our thing before we were Animated so… I guess we don't want to loose it yet." He admitted and gave a small smile.

Coraline folded her arms, "And it's not just the stuff in the Town we look into, that'd be boring beyond belief."

Dib nodded in agreement, "Have you seen the amount of paranormal on your side on the studio? They can't all be made-up, right?"

"I mean half the things you people report aren't even in my book!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Not to mention the stuff we find out about the studio and why we're not allowed out yet and junk like that." Mabel added.

I think I was starting to understand these guys a little more. I guess in all of their backstories, they had all been apart of something more than this. If there was something weird or unnatural going on, then it had been their job to investigate it and find answers. And now here they were, stuck in a place where talking rabbits, fairies, vampires and half-ghost children we perfectly normal. So I guess looking out for anything that would seem even more abnormal, or even looking into human mysteries, was a good way to get their old lives back. And frankly, I didn't blame them. Hell I kinda admired them for it.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you get up and leave because we're 'just kids with big imaginations'?" Dib sighed, using his fingers as air quotes.

"Great, even the halfa thinks we're nuts…" Coraline muttered.

"Hardly," I scoffed, "Actually I think it's pretty cool."

"Awe you're gonna make me blush!" Mabel grinned, earning her a roll of the eyes from her brother.

"What's your catch?" Dani challenged with a wink to show that she was toying with me.

I shrugged, "Nothing. I mean, in TV shows, the kids are always right but no one believes them, right? And it's just one adult secret after the other, so it seems pretty fair that you go and find answers yourselves."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Norman noted.

"I guess you could say that."

I wasn't really that comfortable with the secretive looks these guys were exchanging, were they planning something? Suddenly, I was met with a friendly shove from Dani, "Welcome to the team, halfa-boy."

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

The children's home turned out to be a gothic-looking mansion with just that in mind. A home for kids. I could see why Bugs would see this place as safe for Flynn and Poppy. Apparently this building was both a place for toon kids to just hang out like a centre, but it was also a place where kids who hadn't had the rest of their families animated for whatever reason. It was actually really sad, but the smiling faces and giggles that ran past occasionally didn't made it seem that bad.

Entering the building, Bugs left to tell whoever was in charge what was happening and we had to wait before we were told where my siblings were. I hated waiting, but I'd rather do that then cause a scene. As we waited, I found myself curious about Yakko. All the way here he'd been less than silent as was his nature and at one point Jack and I were close to making he and Bugs walk on either side of us to stop a possible wit-war. But there was something really off about him, the quips weren't coming as quick and he seemed distracted. I think Jack noticed it too, he kept giving me these quick looks of questioning. Even Dot and Wakko sensed something, having to give their brother a sharp nudge here and there. And what was up with the three acting to secretive earlier? It didn't make sense to me and the curiosity and worry was driving me crazy. But that would have to wait till later, I'd been told that Poppy was out in the garden.

"You're leaving already?" Jack asked as Bugs started to head to the door.

"Ah you got things covered here, doc." He smirked, "Just try not to get into any more scrapes, got it?"

"You have met us, right?" Dot asked.

"Don't I know it." He snickered.

"Thanks, Bugs," I said, "For all of this."

I really appreciated his help, and one day I hope to repay him. He gave a small wave as he left, and I was about to go after him to ask if he'd seen anything of R.J lately, but for now, the younger Warner's had taken hold of my wrists and were dragging me out to the garden eagerly. The garden was more like a football field, and there just up head were two girls with the sides of their heads pressed together and a look of amusement and discomfort on their faces. One, I knew as my own sister, and the other was a CGI girl with black hair pulled into a high ponytail and what looked like various candy glued to it. A certain piece of sticky peppermint being the cause of why the girls' hair was fused together.

"Why do you even have sweets in your hair anyway?" Poppy asked with a laugh.

"Why wouldn't I?" the girl cackled.

A third child who looked a little older with an unbelievably pale complexion and short, flaming red hair was doing her best to detangle them, "Keep still, Vanellope, I'm almost done."

"Come on, Ruby, this _is_ me keeping still!"

"There, you're free." Ruby giggled as the girls rubbed their heads sorely. Suddenly, her wide eyes caught sight of us and a welcoming smile spread, "Hey, Poppy, I think there's someone who wants to say hi to you."

As I was standing further in the doorway, Poppy first locked eyes on the Warner's, instantly letting out a shriek of glee as she started a sprint, forcefully colliding with the three and tumbling so that they ended up flat on the ground.

"I think she might have missed us." Yakko commented, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"We missed ya too, Pops." Wakko grinned, retuning the hug.

Dot rolled her eyes despite also enjoying the gesture, "What, no Welcome Back fireworks? Well I guess this'll do."

I waited my turn, kind of wishing I had a camera on me. But before I knew it, Poppy had noticed me standing there and I dropped to my knees as she locked her arms around my neck with such swiftness that I was pushed back a little into the building. I think she was laughing, but I couldn't tell, so I just held her tighter.

"Don't leave again." she ordered, "Even if you _were _quick."

"Back by Dinner time, remember?" I asked, trying my best to breathe from her grip.

"Talia?"

I looked up to see Flynn, my Flynn, with some other kids peering around a doorway not far behind us. I grinned at him and held out an arm to which he suddenly charged forward and tackled us. That took me by surprise as I thought he'd try the tough guy act for his friends, but I was by no means ungrateful for it. The three of us remained there for who knows how long and I was trying my best not to cry.

"Alright, shows over, get outta here." The blue haired clay-mation girl announced, shoving the others back into the other room.

"But it's so adorable!" The brunette moaned.

Her twin hooked her arm and dragged her away, "Get in here, Mabel!"

* * *

As night drew in, the childrens home manager which turned out to be a very distinguished looking, British crow called Poe, offered us a room for the night. Naturally we accepted. That night I had no objections to singing Poppy to sleep, from now on I had no objections to singing to her every night as long as she was there. Of course Flynn was not really into lullaby's, but he didn't object when I kissed his forehead before he rolled over to face the wall, a half smile in hiding. Wakko and Dot were snoring lightly, slumped against each other slightly. But that still left us one person short.

"He'll be here any minute, you know that." Jack said softly.

"I don't like any of us being separated when R.J's this close. I only left Flynn and Poppy because I thought they were safe."

"I know that." He agreed, "It'll be alright, I promise."

"I don't get how you can make promises like that…"

"Maybe because I have faith in you." He answered, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze before heading towards the door, "I'm going to pick up some stuff from the store down the street. Do you need anything?"

Shaking my head, I sighed, "No, thanks. I'm, uh, I'm going to wait up and see if he comes back."

He nodded and left. I continued to wait, but Yakko was nowhere to be seen. That is, until I saw something move down the corridor. Cautiously, I followed until I found myself on a balcony, a thin figure perched on the railing and giving the view a cocky expression as if he was challenging it.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Yakko, looked at me through playfully sarcastic, half-lidded eyes, "You want to answer that one?"

"Fair point." I shrugged, leaning on the railing next to him, "But I mean with you, Wakko and Dot. What was all that about earlier?"

"Nothing." He answered, "Just Sib-stuff."

"Oh."

Suddenly, he jumped up so that he was walking the railing like a tightrope, "You know, I've been thinking-"

"Oh god…"

"Everyone's a comedian nowadays." He winked, "But I'm serious here; things are getting a little stale around here, you know, same old day in day out, even when the villain returns it's old."

Now alarm bells really were ringing, "I wouldn't say that."

"Meh, everyone to their own. Point being, stale is stale and, well, I was thinking of hitching up and moving the sibs elsewhere for a while."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, "You can't leave us… Right?"

Another shrug, "Don't think of it as leaving, think of it as taking an extended vacation with only a limited number of the group."

It was like being eight years old again, living ten years with the knowledge that those you believed in abandoned you when you needed them most, "Yakko, you're not serious…"

"Come on, you didn't think it was going to be like this forever, did you, Talia?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Talia?" No kiddo comment? I'll admit, that one hit me hardest. I shook my head, "Yakko, I know what you're doing. I used the same technique when I wanted to find Flynn and Poppy at the studio, back when we first came here, remember? It's not going to work." I said with a forced dry laugh, but a pang of sorrow shot through me. He was just faking it, right? Please…

"_I'm not going… You're not funny, and you don't have to pretend you care! … Just go!"_

_I'd never been inside this building, it was never on the tour. Well why would it be? This was the main cabin so to speak. This was where the CEO was situated, and hopefully so were my siblings. All I had to do was show my pass and that was it, two bulky members of security were leading me down a corridor towards, with any luck, the end of this nightmare. However, once again, my eyes were red and puffy from tears and my throat was sore from suppressing sobs._

_Everything I'd said to the toons… I didn't mean it. It had nearly killed me telling them that I didn't care and they were just looking out for themselves and mentioning the time we met. All I wanted was for them to be safe; and coming on the inside with me wasn't going to make that happen. I'd felt so trapped. There were choices I had to make: They come with me and get traded for my siblings; I go with them and my siblings somehow become abandoned; or push the toons away and try to save them both. I know I was trying too hard to be noble, but try and put yourself in my position. There wasn't much else I could think of at the time. There was too much happening too quickly and it just seemed like the best solution. I felt disgusted in myself. They probably hated me right now. Did, I blame them, no, I hated myself. The look of their faces was just torture. But as soon as I got my siblings back; after all this CEO had no need to keep them if I didn't have what he wanted; I'd find them and make it up to them. Easier said than done… I'd done the right thing, I kept telling myself, the Warner's were safe with their friends and I'd done the right thing._

"R.J said something to you." I deduced, straightening up and facing him directly, "Right? He said something and now you're trying to push us away so you can play the hero. Well, it's not working. Just like it didn't work when I did it to you."

The deadpan expression lingered for a second longer before he let out a snort of laughter, "Jeez, your face was priceless, where's my Oscar?"

I didn't know if I should slap him or laugh at him, so instead I turned away, eyes stinging a little, "That's a cruel prank to pull."

"I had ya going though, didn't I?" he prodded me in the side until I cracked an involuntary smile. He took my jaw and turned me to face him, "All for one and one for all times six, right? _Kiddo_."

Swatting his hand away good-naturedly, I rolled my eyes and gave his tail a tug which made him overbalance and land on his rear on the floor beside me, "Soon to be just five if you pull something like that again."

"Point taken." He sniggered.

He still hadn't denied that R.J had spoken to him. And as relieved as I was that the past exchange had just been some wry trick to throw me off, I still wanted to know what had happened. But, it didn't seem right to try and force it out of him. So instead, somehow, I tried to make it into an attempt at humour.

"So when you were putting that little skit together, did you happen to think of anything that will fix our little R.J problem?"

"Oh please, you don't think I don't have an idea?" he challenged, leaning on my shoulder, "Why'd you think the Sibs and I went awol earlier?"

I arched an eyebrow and matched his knowing expression, "What did you have in mind?"

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said before; I was just trying to… I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"_

_He broke away so that I could see him roll his eyes, "Give me a break, you're looking at someone who lived in a movie studio for years! I know all the tricks of the trade; and you need to work on your acting skills, kiddo." He arched his brow, "Oh yeah, no more of the __kiddo __thing; got it."_

_Surprisingly I found myself laughing, "Oh go ahead, you never listen to me anyway."_

_"Riiiiight…" he smirked, giving me thumbs up and a wink._

_"Hey, what are__we__, canned meat?" another voice snapped._

_I found myself being caged into a group hug with two other wonderfully familiar toons. Dot and Wakko had their arms locked around my neck and delivered one of their signature Warner kisses on my cheeks. I returned the embrace and couldn't help but grin._

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for the wait! XD**

**Yakko's got a plan? R.J you better start running for the hills, lol XD**

**So a lot of cameo's in this one. We had the return of Dib from Invader Zim, Dani from Danny Phantom, Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls and Bugs Bunny. We had new arrivals like Coraline from, well, Coraline. Norman from Paranorman, Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph, and Ruby and Poe from Ruby Gloom. Yes, the childrens home was in fact the Gloomsvile Mansion from the Rubly Gloom series XD**

**The Italic parts were flashbacks from the first Reality Check! I hope I had ya going with that one, lol XD**


	22. A Switch

**A/N:**

**So… let the plan commence XD Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, it's like 4.30 am and my editing is not what it's meant to be, lol!**

_*Talia's POV*_

It's so dark in my dreams… And damp where the walls and floor were soaked in ink. It stained my skin and bubbled within me. I didn't want to be this. Anger and fear pushed it from me. But I knew that if I ever let it free, then there would be less chance of pulling it back. I'm not a mindless creature, I'm me. I'm Talia Nolan. I will not allow what I can control to take over me for a second. This needed to be put to be stopped. Both this, and this feud with R.J. I didn't want him having this ability to bring this side out of me. It was going to take a lot of strain, I knew this. But for the good of the others, and myself… I must keep in control…

* * *

_*3__rd__ Person POV* (because I haven't done it in a while and if we could see into one of the characters minds at this point, then there'd be too many spoilers XD)_

The Warner's walked side by side as the headed out. They were alone, looks of mischievous determination fixed on their faces as they marched. They knew where they were going and weren't turning back for anyone. The plan was in motion and with any luck it would work out. This needed to be done and if this was the best way to do then, then that's that. Knowing that the others were alright gave them a push forward. But then again, they were Warner's through and through; it could have just as well been the thrill of adventure that urged them on.

Like R.J had told Yakko just the afternoon prior, it didn't take that long to arrive at their destination. Or rather what they assumed was their destination. After all, all R.J had done was simply point them in the general direction of where he was hidden. Before long, even they didn't know where they were going, let alone which way they'd just come from. But they remained adamant that this was the right way. After all, they'd stuck to the one simple direction. Right?

"Well this is going to a great start." Dot stated sardonically, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"As sure as Rhianna knows those high-high boots are a good idea." Yakko answered confidently.

Wakko tilted his head, "So you're clueless."

"Pretty much." He scratched his head and looked around, "You know it's times like this the villain laughs off in the distance before emerging dramatically and claims he's been expecting us or something…"

There was an expectant pause, interrupted by Dot placing her hands on her hips, "You really thought that was gonna work?"

"Worth a shot."

"Hey guys, R.J has a thing for creepy buildings, right?" Wakko asked and upon waiting for his siblings clarification, he continued with a casual point to the side, "That seem like a good enough place?"

Not too far off was a simple shack of sorts, pretty hidden in the midst of the overgrown and almost unnoticeable if it wasn't pointed out. It was a decent size, enough that there could be at least three rooms in there, an upstairs didn't look likely. But considering they were live animated characters wondering around a town designed for toons, they didn't hold much for visual judgments. It looked run-down, and forgettable. But most of all, it looked abandoned. And that was the selling point.

"Looks about right to me." Dot agreed, "He really needs to change his style."

"But if he did that then he just wouldn't be the same creepy-lunatic-psycho-with-anger-issues we know and love." Yakko insisted.

"That's a shame." Wakko snickered.

That was one thing the three could not be faulted on. The ability to pull a slither of humour into a situation that would otherwise be filled with tension and anxiety. Not that they weren't nervous. They just had more of a sense of adventure and eagerness to drown it out and vastly outsize it. And with that settled in their minds, they pressed on. All the while they felt as though eyes were fixed on them. But they didn't mind so much. Sure it gave a few effective goosebumps here and there, but at the end of the day it gave them a signal that they were heading in the right direction.

Pushing the doors open with an ominous creak, they noted the inside as being surprisingly clean. One large room containing nothing but a battered beige sofa and a door leading to another room. Feeling that they didn't have a choice, after all agreeing that at least R.J could keep a tidy home, they peered around the corner of the next door, being sure to keep the front door wide open just in case of, well, anything really. In here, there was an active computer on a wooden desk, a sturdy metallic briefcase beside it, sealed shut. Again, there was another door. But they were more interested in the case to think about rushing off an investigating some more.

"Do we dare?" Yakko asked knowingly.

"I dare you." Dot replied smugly.

"Well I dare Wakko."

"I dare Dot!"

"Now that we agree that we do in fact _dare_," Yakko clapped his hands together to get their attention, "It's only fair to carry it out."

"Agreed." The siblings chanted.

They curiously stepped closer, Wakko poking his finger into the section under the handle where a button was fixated. The lid of the case sprang open and the trio's eyes widened as they set on the content. It was padded for extra security. The protected objects was an empty syringe, and a palm-sized bottle filled with an electric-blue liquid. However they didn't have enough time to examine it before the sound of footsteps could be heard behind them. Turning around, they came to notice the cynical figure in the doorway. The thick-framed glasses, bulbous balding skull and the ever formal suit made him instantly peaceable.

"Nice place you got here," Yakko nodded, "Really a step up from the last place you set up shop."

"Shop…" R.J mused, "Funny you should say that."

"Why? Having a change in career?" Dot asked, "Yeah I hear prison doesn't pay well."

"Oh, I won't be going back there." He said calmly, eyes slowly scanning the room and seeming a little sceptical at only seeing the three toons, "So, it's just you."

"Don't sound too disappointed." Wakko pouted.

"Oh I'm not. Either way, it makes no difference to me. You'll all come crawling here sooner or later."

"Uh-huh." Dot waved her hand passively and looked back at the case, "What's this stuff?"

"Nothing you need to worry about unless I'm the one holding it."

"And if we were to hold it?" Yakko challenged, hovering a hand readily over it.

"Then you'd know what it does and have no regrets in using it on yourselves, or someone else, you'd only need it once."

At that, Yakko retracted with an air of uncaring. But wheels were turning in his head that allowed things to slot into place. Using this stuff on themselves, or on someone else… just once. It couldn't be rosehip, that was a different colour and in all was just a temporary trick. So if this stuff was a one-time deal… It was a death penalty for them, but for someone else, a second chance maybe.

"Someone's been busy with the chemistry set." Yakko smirked, "So now you've got two ways to do us in."

"Well it's always good to have options." Dot said sympathetically.

"Yes it is. Too bad for you they're running out."

"I thought that was time." Wakko questioned, mimicking the action of tapping his fingers on an invisible watch much like R.J had done in the past.

"Time _is_ running out." He clarified, adjusting the syringe carefully, "For you. You see, you're not going to be around for much longer."

"Roadtrip? Great, where're we going?" Wakko asked.

"Hey now, what've I taught you about going travelling with people who have a vendetta against us?" Yakko scolded.

The siblings huffed, "Make sure they're paying."

"Haven't I taught them well?"

R.J narrowed his eyes in pure hatred. The way they so openly ignored the fact that the very item that would end them right there, and with no ink spilled like a blade would ensue, made his blood boil. He did not exactly care if they gave the reactions he wanted, he'd still get his way. Although some kind of fear would be appreciated. But then again he'd have to improvise at this point. In all the options he'd predicted, such as the elder abomination appearing alone or having Miss. Nolan in his place, even having to track them down himself; he did not foresee all three creatures appearing together and so willingly. He knew that the others would not be far behind once they realised that the creatures had run off alone. All he had to do was wait. And there was nothing stopping him from disposing of them while he waited.

"If I remember correctly, you were taught better lessons by me back in the day."

"Oh don't start all that again." Yakko rolled his eyes pointedly, "You were a jerk leaving us with a childhood trauma that Scratchy is taking care of thanks for asking, and you're still a jerk."

"You undermine me, but it's pointless. At the end of the day, you're finished. Sooner or later, all that the Fleischer's stood for, all that could have been mine, will end. Starting with you."

"Why?" Wakko asked.

"You made them abandon responsibility, you made them neglect what they should have been giving priority to. And don't think I'm unaware of the origins of this town either." He smirked, "It's amazing what you can get from computers today, isn't it."

It was not unknown that R.J wanted to be rid of the Warner's because they marked the affection and attention that should have been given to more important things. And this town did not help the matter. The Fleischer's, one being his father regrettably, could have gained so much. The very thing he himself aimed for, this power, they could have already gained and perfected by now. It was misuse of power and authority. And he hated them for it. So he wanted all proof of that ignorant weakness to be eliminated. All of it. And by luring the experiments here, he could continue his work to make sure he finished the job with a result worth keeping.

"Yeah well, ya see, while you've been rambling, and let's face it that's the nicest way we can put it," Yakko stated, "It's been more like you underestimating us."

"As usual." Dot smirked.

"Yeah, you think we're bad, but really, we're just doing what we always to around weirdo's like you." Wakko added simply.

"And prey tell what that might be?" R.J snarled.

The Warner's stole glances at one another. Not of nervousness, it wasn't their style. It was a knowing look that only they knew the meaning of. Because, as they'd been talking, they'd made sure to keep firm eye-contact with the man at all times. Slowly, one step at a time, they'd edged around, subconsciously signalling for R.J to do the same. It was a natural instinct. If you see someone start to circle you, the first thing you do is match their stance. For every step they take, you do likewise. Even if you don't know it. And that's what R.J had just fallen victim to.

"We're distracting." Wakko grinned.

"A distrac_tion_ to be exact." Dot shrugged.

Yakko winced, "Oh, and we're sorry for this cliché but…"

The three grinned from their newfound position in the doorway, where R.J was not in front of the computer and open case. Just as he realised the accidental switch, the trio chanted a smug and childlike: "Look behind you."

* * *

_*Yakko's POV* (yay for insight and opinions! XD)_

Oh it was so worth all this playing around just to see the old man's face harden in anger as he turned around slowly after the good old switcheroo. Now don't you start underestimating us, you don't think that as soon as he turned his back we were going to run for it do you? Heck no! You see while the switch was happening, R.J didn't see or hear the light steps of a certain kiddo walking behind him all the way. The minute he set eyes on her, there was a brief moment when he wasn't sure if he should deliver a supposedly intimidating sneer, or jump back in surprise. Kiddo however… did not give him the time to figure it out before giving a solid punch to the jaw and sending him stumbling to the wall for support.

Yikes I could see those eyes getting a little dark but nothing to worry about, but some steam needed to be let off. She glared at the guy and said what we were all pretty much thinking, "I can't believe you fell for that one…"

Yep, you guessed it! Me and the sibs made a fake-out 'go it alone' trip and had kiddo follow. And then this happened. Not the best dynamic destruction planning ever but hey, it got the job done. And anyway, getting too complex with planning is like R.J going through all this trouble, or like Nostalgia Critic trying to quit his job: it's just not worth the hassle.

Cue Jar-Head barging in and struggling with the loon to keep him still. R.J must be getting desperate, he started laughing, "You really think this'll work?"

"From where we're standing, yep." Dot shrugged.

"You see we've been thinking long and hard about this." I shrugged.

"Introducing you to my pet..." Dot mused.

"But that was far too comical."

"Then we figured we'd polish up the mallets." Wakko added.

"Now that was a strong contender, but that'd be a little cliché. But then we came up with something that even you didn't see coming…" I grinned devilishly, siblings joining me in drumming fingers together and waiting patiently as the tension started to build until I started to see the slightest glimmer of curiosity behind the man's eyes. And just like that, I concluded his plan, "He's all yours, kiddo."

"What?" not only kiddo, but the sibs and Jar-Head demanded.

What? I was serious. The guy had done nothing but give her a hard time to say the least, all of us in fact, but at the end of the day, look at those eyes. If they had any more pressure building up and there'd be one angry scribble running around. Besides, you know us, we get laughs through awkward situations and dropping the odd anvil. If we do that now, aren't we just acting out what R.J thinks we are anyway? Heck don't get me wrong I love living up to peoples expectations, especially my nurses out there, hehe… But on this case I'll pass. So that honour moves on to kiddo. Seems fair, right? What can I say I'm just loving to be unpredictable today, I may just get a job to boot! Uuuuhhh-On second thought I'll just take baby steps.

"Yakko?" Kiddo asked, "Not after last time…"

"Why not give in, Miss. Nolan?" R.J mocked, "It was so entertaining last time."

Jar-Head gripped his arms tighter, "Don't you dare say anything to her."

"Then why don't I ask you, for _help_?"

"That doesn't work on me. You know that."

By the looks of it, R.J did know and was just humouring him, "You don't say…"

"Shut up!" Kiddo cried, looking ready to hit him again but holding back, "Just..."

Here comes the headaches. Kiddo gave me last look before giving in. And there was the black. Heck I wasn't totally complaining I mean the Warner look was good on her; who wouldn't want a bit of us in them? But I had to admit, what she was gonna do with it wasn't exactly in my taste. So I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned on my heel. If didn't like it, I sure didn't have to see it. Sure they were just gonna knock the guy out which is less then the guy deserved, but meh, we have our preferences. But instead of the sounds I was expecting from last time this happened, I didn't hear anything.

So, I swallowed my pride and turned my head. You heard it here folks, pride is a bitter thing to swallow but I did it. And I wasn't exactly sorry for it either. Turns out it was old Jar-Head who was dragging off R.J. As far as I was concerned, they were heading away which was good enough for me. Bound and Jar-Head secured, he wasn't going anywhere. Not bad work actually. But what surprised me most was having Kiddo with her hand on my shoulder. Sure I was pretty pleased, but to heck if I was going to show it.

"What happened to putting an end to it and getting your own back, Rambo?" I asked, not shrugging her off but giving her a sarcastic eyebrow arch.

"I guess there wasn't any point in letting something I'm not take over me. And besides…" she gave me a playful nudge, "I've got you're high expectations to keep, remember?"

I smirked and nudged her back, "Yeah, and don't you forget it. _Priss._"

"I'd never do that, Pervert."

**A/N:**

**So just to clarify, Jack is taking R.J back to the studio in wait for the police arrive, Talia managed to keep in control and the Warner's now know that R.J has in fact created a permanent 'cure' for the Nolans and Jacks 'toonism', and that the same thing can also kill a toon. More on that in the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry if you were expecting more combat or stuff, but this is Animanaics, a childrens show that goes on visual gags and clever jokes, I had to keep in character! I really hope I haven't disappointed you guys, but remember, there's still four more chapters left! Don't leave me yet XD I love you guys for sticking with me this far!**


	23. Faced with a Choice

**A/N:**

**Okay, okay I know that you guys wanted to see some kick-ass on R.J but let's be honest here, what's more important? Getting a few cheap kicks on the guy and basically dropping to his level, or having Talia overcome her fear of losing control and keeping the characters in, well, character? I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting XD**

**Anyways, R.J has been taken back to the studio after being caught. But now what? Read on and prosper! XD**

_*Talia's POV*_

It was a strange feeling, to not give into such temptation. You have no idea how much I wanted to let that side of me take over and… I don't know. I didn't want to kill R.J, I'm not a killer and to be honest I don't think I could cope with having something like that hanging over me. It wasn't me. And to be honest I don't think _that_ side of me was either. It was just that I wanted to make him suffer. But where was that going to get me? It would bring me right down to his level. I was right there with the pressure building behind my eyes and I was ready to get what I wanted… But I couldn't. Not for his sake, but for the others and, selfishly, mine.

I remembered back when it happened in that warehouse, and again on the outskirts of the Town. It was horrible. The darkness, the loss of all control and consciousness, the waking up to find that something despicable happened at your hands… and most of all the revolting feeling that you had done exactly what the enemy had wanted. I didn't ever want R.J to manipulate me ever again. That went for all of us. And if that meant giving up a slither of satisfaction that would have only hurt me inside later… then I'd damn well do it. And if that was wrong or disappointing in some people's eyes, then I don't care. I wasn't turning into an out of control creature for anybody. Especially not R.J.

Jack had taken him to the studio and called the police, not that I thought it was going to help but hey, it was better than having him around here. He was still meant to be serving his sentence for the first time. As in manslaughter, kidnapping and illegal forging of studio documents to name a few… So in theory we didn't even have to give away anything to do with the toons. And we all knew that R.J wouldn't give anything away wither. Not only would it add another charge to his sentence for covering a conspiracy, but it would also put a stop to what he wanted. If R.J wanted to put an end to the Warner and Fleischer work and get all the experimentation he ca out of us, then there was no way he was going to risk loosing it to the public eye. He's not stupid; he's too selfish to be.

"You did good kiddo." Yakko said suddenly.

"I would have at least given him another black eye to match the other one though." Dot huffed.

Wakko shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist, "You can borrow my mallet next time."

I ruffled his cap, "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

"I'll second that one." Yakko smirked, leaning on his brother's head.

"I'll third it!" his siblings chanted.

I allowed myself a smile. It was good to have something to smile about, but I wasn't letting myself get too comfortable, "Tell you what, why don't you go back to the Town and tell the others that things are starting to clear up here."

"Really?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll join you in a minute."

"Why not now?" Dot questioned, arms folded.

"I'm going to wait until the police show up. And then Jack and I'll join you soon enough."

Yakko cocked an eyebrow, "Waiting for Jar-Head, huh?"

"Yeah..." I answered, raising an eyebrow of my own.

"And why's that?" he smirked.

"No reason really, I'm just waiting."

"Uh-huh…" the trio sang smugly.

What was all that about? "Huh?"

"Nothing." They grinned. They leant to the side to peer behind me, flashed me another beam before saluting me, "Bye!"

I shook my head in amused confusion as they vanished swiftly from the room. But that also made me wonder what was behind me that made them sneak off. My answer was given in the form of a familiar clearing of the throat. Turning around, I saw Jack looking tired and yet satisfied coming through the doorway.

"Where is he?" I asked."

"In Dr. Scratchansniff's office. The police will be here soon for him."

I nodded, "Has he said anything?"

"Nothing apart from the usual. I can't be bothered listening to it anymore."

"There's something I don't understand," I admitted, "He gave in too easily. Why didn't he put up more of a fight?"

"You're complaining?" he challenged good-naturedly.

"No of course not, but this is R.J we're talking about. He doesn't just give in."

Jack looked uneasy, "I know… but frankly I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Neither did I. But something didn't sit right, "I want to talk to him."

"What?" he cried, eyes widening.

"You heard. Before he gets taken away I need to get some answers from him."

"Talia I don't think th-"

"I'm not asking. I'm sorry but there's things I need to know and what better time to ask then when he's secured and," I paused at the irony of my next statement, "running out of time?"

Jack looked strained, but he could tell when my mind was made up, "I don't like this, you know I don't. But… let me stand outside the door. You can call me if you need me."

I didn't expect that to be honest, and for fear of loosing this opportunity, I agreed, "Sure."

* * *

Dr. S was standing guard when we entered his office, trying to talk to R.J through some psychological techniques but judging by the sweat on his grow and wringing his hands it clearly wasn't going well. Naturally he didn't feel it right to leave me alone with R.J either and as touched as I was by their concern I was adamant. Finally Jack offered that it would offer me internal closure, naturally sensing a psychological discussion later, Dr. S allowed it.

Being in a room with this madman, no matter that he was currently with his hands tied behind his back and sat across the room, it still unnerved me. All those memories of the past, the rooftop, the warehouse, the ticks and mind games… they all stirred now. It was strange, when he was going something, anything, I didn't hesitate to act. But when he just sat there, so calm and controlled, he scared me. It was like when I first saw him at the outskirts of the Town. He was so formal and calm. It scared me because he looked like he was totally in control. Even now as he was rendered helpless and at our mercy he just looked on as if this was what he wanted. Like we had played right into his hands. The only thing that comforted me was the slight swelling under his eye when where I'd hit him.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Nolan. May I congratulate you?"

What for? "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Oh?"

"Don't. Just don't." I ordered, "Just answer me. You wanted to be caught, didn't you?"

He sneered at me, "Now what made you say that?"

"You gave in too easily."

R.J laughed, "Paranoia is not an attractive factor, Miss. Nolan. But… sometimes it pays off."

"Tell me why."

I couldn't read his expression, "It doesn't seem I have a choice, does it? Well if you must know… When I first saw those three mutations appear to me, my next actions were to dispose of them and then just wait it out until you arrived. It would be killing two birds with one stone if you will; my father's irresponsibility's would be erased and I would be able to continue my _research_. But sadly, one trick besmirched the other it seemed. And here I am."

So… that plan Yakko thought up seriously worked? I had to admit, that made me slightly more comforted, "But why give up and just let yourself get taken?"

"Unlike you and your stubborn pets, Miss. Nolan, sometimes I know when it's time to take a step back."

"… Say that again."

"Oh don't get me wrong, Miss. Nolan, this isn't over by far and I have much more to finish here."

"Good luck behind bars."

He let out a slow laugh and shook his head, "Not this time. Didn't I just say I have things to finish up?"

"Like what exactly?"

"You see, that Town is trapped by that the Fleischer's did, and what every other studio allowed. I plan to free it. And that can only happen by making is cease to exist."

"Your version of freeing something, is killing it?"

"You have your version, I have mine."

"And how exactly did you plan on doing that?"

He flashed a look of pure scorn, "Sometimes infiltrating from the side isn't always the best option, as I found out."

Slowly, it was coming together. And I hated every minute of it, "So… You moved inside the town, to lure us all there and kill the Warner's, take the rest of us for your _sick_ experiments, and then use whatever means necessary to _free_ the Town by killing it?"

"If you wanted to put it into basic terms, yes."

"You're sick."

"I was underestimating to the quantity of the Town. Trail and error, I now know that it is by far more effecting to take down a section at a time from the outside, make the rats swarm to the centre for an easy extermination later."

So he was admitting that he'd gotten a factor wrong? "So that's why you let yourself get taken here, you wanted out because that's how you wanted to plan your next move."

"Such a bright girl when you want to be." He leered, which is why I wanted to tell you something. Something which might just interest you. The Waiting Room holds many secrets, Miss. Nolan. And I'm willing to share one with you, for something in return."

"Not interested."

"I think you might be. A _debt repaid_ is an interesting thing, don't you think?"

What the hell did that mean? No, I was beyond caring, "Screw you. You're done, R.J, you've got nothing. You were in way over your head this time and you know it, why can't you just let it go?"

The sounds of sirens wailed outside and I knew that time was running out to finish this. Apparently, so did he, "If you assist me, I can offer you something."

"I told you I'm not interested in what's in the Waiting Room." I spat.

"Take a look, you might be."

"What will I find?" I demanded.

"An option."

"I think the time for riddles has long past don't you think?"

"No riddles, Miss. Nolan. This time I admit that I need assistance and I'm willing to return the favour for it." He shrugged, "Think about it…"

There was a knock at the door, Jack was calling me to wrap things up. I glared at R.J, fists clenched, "Time's running out for you this time. And it runs out the next time I see you anywhere me or my family. Toons included."

"You'll help me, Miss. Nolan. One day."

"Don't count on it." I spat as I stormed out of the room and past Jack.

Anger pulsated through me and I couldn't stop shaking, I just needed to move. Do something. If I stopped still then I didn't think that I'd be able to keep myself steady. I could see Jack wanting to follow me, but I think he understood that I needed to be alone, and besides, he had the authorities to deal with. And so I just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, the maze of corridors guiding me at random. How dare he assume that I'd help him! I'd never help him, not now, not ever. Insane… He was insane…

Finally, I came to a stop and collapsed against a wall, trying to catch my breath and stop the tears of frustration tipping over the edge. Cheeks flushed and hands clammy, I stared up at the ceiling in hopes of getting more air into my lungs. Although, on averting my eyes from the bright light, I caught sight of a the label on a room before me. It was another office. But I recognised it because only a few doors down was the… Waiting Room. No, I couldn't go in there. What was the point? But then again… why was I already making my way there?

The door opened with a heavy groan, and I stared at the two machines in distaste. The engraving at the bottom of the Animator stood out. _J and C Fleischer. A dept repaid. _Such a solemn statement that made my heart ache. But, it also stirred something in my mind that just didn't sit well. Why had R.J chosen those words before? _A debt repaid is an interesting thing, don't you think?_ What? I dropped to my knees to get a better look at the words. My hands traced them carefully, I added slight pressure and gasped as the area around it dented a little in a perfect square. It wasn't just a metal slate of a machine. It was a little cubby-hole.

Cautiously, I leaned towards camouflaged cabinet while doing my best to keep an eye Out for traps, I didn't want to take any chances. I prised the small door open and hissed as an icy cold burnt at my fingertips. A mist escaped from the compartment that sent a chill over my skin. It was like a freezer in there. A temperature controlled space that gave off a pale blue light. In the depths of which, was a test-tube rack with a single syringe slotted neatly inside it. It was the cure?

God I made it sound to whimsical. But I guess with the right amount of work and science, it was bound to be possible. And there was only one. The one that R.J had before had been confiscated and destroyed. Was this R.J's back up? This was what he was offering me. If I helped him, then I could get my life back. There was only enough for one person. That's cruel, R.J, even for you. What do I do with it?

I picked it up and examined the blue liquid, my fingers numb from the cold. It really was just that simple. One shot and it was over. Part of me wanted to, just to get it over with and get back to normal. And yet, I wasn't sure. I just didn't know what to do. The bare needle hovered over my wrist, conflict building within me. If I take it, then I get a half-way normal life and won't have to hide anymore. If I don't then, I'm stuck pretty much in the same routine of secrets and conspiracies. The thin metal tip prodded my skin, but didn't penetrate as I didn't intend it to. I hadn't made up my mind. But I needed to. I had to make a choice. To cure…? Or not…?

**A/N:**

**So, what will Talia do? Find out in the next chapter, only three more to go guys! Wow, nearly over, that's a scary thought actually, lol XD**


	24. Sense of Security

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, things have been a bit manic over here, lol, but here it is finally! Whoops, did not mean to leave it on such a cliff hanger for so long, lol, forgive me? So last we saw, Talia had been told about a cure and was struggling with the choice to use it on herself or not. Why was R.J telling her this? Let's read on and find out shall we?**

_*Talia's POV*_

Walking down the corridors suddenly felt a lot more daunting than I remembered, but I continued regardless. I needed to do something and I needed to do it before I changed my mind. But first I needed to find someone. The sounds of fading sirens guided me towards my target, and it didn't take as long as I thought it would. Thankfully.

Jack stood by the gates of the studio, watching a police-van drive off and out of sight around the corner. He looked irritated which was only to be expected, but there was a look of calmness about him which told me he was starting to get used to the idea of this mess being over. To be honest I kid of felt the same way. Everything had happened to quickly. It was insane. But it was really over now, right? I hoped so. Slowly, I stepped up to him and waited for a moment, joining him in watching R.J being taken away before choosing to speak.

"Hey Jack… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He said, keeping his gaze a little longer before turning to face me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" God how do I put this? "I found something that R.J left in the Waiting Room."

I pulled out the encased syringe from my pocket and held it up for him to see. For a moment, he looked confused. But realisation set in and he looked at me cautiously, "That's what I think it is, right? You haven't…"

"No. No I haven't."

"Good. Talia we can't trust him, you can't guarantee that this is the real thing."

"I know that. But this is real, Jack. I know it and I… I want you to have it."

He looked genuinely surprised and I didn't blame him, "But, what about you and the kids or-"

"There's only enough for one, I'm not going anywhere without Flynn or Poppy. And what you said before… you're right. I guess I am happy staying like this. But you're not."

At that, his eyes lowered solemnly, "It's not that I'm not happy. It's just that, I can't handle the fact that it's R.J who did this to me. If I had a choice then things might be different but I didn't have a choice so-"

I had to roll my eyes at his babbling as I handed him the case, "I understand, Jack, but now you do have a choice."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine." I answered truthfully, "I _am_ fine. So either take the stuff or keep it for another time when you are sure you can't stay like this. It's up to you."

A small smile pulled at his mouth, "I… Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just returning a favour."

"Favour?"

"You helped me out a lot lately, so I'm just doing likewise."

He smirked good-naturedly, "You're strange sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's not a bad thing I promise."

Feeling that this was dragging out a little unnecessarily, and the reminder that the others were waiting for me, I rolled my eyes at him and turned away, "You're the strange one…"

* * *

_*Poppy's POV*_

"When do you think they'll be back?" I asked.

"Soon enough," Wakko shrugged, "They'll be here any minute now."

"Kiddo's most likely getting her last word in before the cops take R.J to the wacky-shack."

"Again." Dot smirked.

Flynn folded his arms, "Well lets hope they can keep him in a better cell. Or a cage if it helps."

Oh I liked that idea! Something else I like was this children's house, it was big and fun and I kind of liked to call some of the people I'd met friends. I didn't really want to leave. But I kind of wanted to see Talia now. I didn't like how long she was taking. But she'd be here, I told myself, not long to go now. Me, Flynn and the Warner's were waiting out the front of the children's home. They had arrived not that long ago. I was glad that they were okay, that everyone was okay.

"I still can't believe he fell for that stunt you pulled though." Flynn muttered, half smiling, "I mean after all the time he's spent around toons you'd think he'd learn."

"You can never fault the classics, Slugger."

"I still wanted to use my anvil though…" Wakko huffed.

"You can next time." I offered.

Dot raised an eyebrow, "To be honest I'm not sure I want a next time."

Oh, thinking about it neither did I, "True."

"Well, look who finally chose to make an appearance!" Yakko smirked, looking up suddenly.

I grinned. Coming along the sidewalk was my sister. I jumped up and started running towards her. She looked a little tired, like she'd been running or shouting or something like that. Was she upset about something? I didn't really take much time to notice anything else because she quickly hid it by smiling and scooping me up for a hug. Okay so she hadn't really been gone that long but I still missed her and got a little scared. Not that I'd ever say that to anyone though. I'm not a baby.

"Hey, what's all this for?" Talia asked while laughing.

I pulled back a little and poked my tongue out at her, "You take forever!"

"Well there was something I had to take care of but I'm here now, right? And… I'm not going anywhere." She said, poking her tongue back out at me.

She looked really tired, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Flynn joined us along with the Warner's and looked anxious, "Is he, you know, is it all-OW!" he cried as Dot smacked him upside the head, "What was that for?"

She crossed her arms, "I was trying to knock an actual sentence out of you. You're welcome."

He looked like he was going to argue but glared instead and turned back to Talia, "You know what I mean…"

"Yes, he's gone." She smiled, "For good with any luck."

"We have luck?" Wakko asked.

"It's rare, but it happens sometimes…" she laughed.

"Way to stay positive there kiddo…" Yakko said, raising his eyebrows.

"So what happens now?" Flynn asked, "We just go home like nothing's happened?"

I didn't mind that. I liked things being back to normal. The toons were normal to me which I think some people might find weird but I don't really care. If R.J was gone then that meant we could all go back to normal and that's kind of what we wanted anyway, right? And now there were hundreds of other toons out here! How awesome it that? But this was meant to be a secret, does that mean we're not allowed here anymore? I know that if I was to choose between any toon, then I'd always choose the Warner's no question! But this place would be like the greatest playground ever!

No, I don't think that Talia would ever let us forget this place. I saw how excited she got when she saw that pink dog from a show she used to watch! She'll be here more than us! Not that she'll admit it though. Well, anyway the next thing I knew we were all heading back home. To be honest I kind of missed home. I liked sleeping over at new places but my best always felt the best. Hey I'm not even tired, it's still light out and I'm thinking of bed? Ewww I feel like a grown up!

* * *

_*Yakko's POV*_

Man I'm beat! I'll tell ya, hunting down bad guys, tricking them and foiling their evil plots and then calling it a day really takes it out of you! Not that I was complaining in any way, I mean come on! It's not everyday something like that happens. It's only once every six months for us apparently… I can picture Mr. Bond getting quite jealous. But hey I wasn't planning on keeping up the hero complex for the heck of it, and lets face it, it got a bit too antsy and serious for my liking from time to time; but I had to admit that it was worth it when you finally got to kick back at the end of the day.

Kiddo had put the sub-sibs to bed and she was now slumped on the sofa with a mug of tea and a tired look on her face. Didn't blame her to be honest. Me and the sibs were ready to drop. Not that we'd admit it though.

"What's up, kiddo?" I asked with a smirk, "The idea of taking it easy too scary for you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, let's go with that."

Dot nudged her, "Oh come on, you worry too much. _Way_ too much."

Wakko nodded in agreement, "And think to much."

"Whereas you don't think at all."

"Hey!"

"Hey what? I'm just telling the truth."

"Break it up you two." Kiddo chuckled, "No, you're right, I need to take it easy. It's just weird thinking that it's, you know… over."

"But it is, and that's good right?" Wakko asked.

"Of course it is, it just happened so fast."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, kiddo whatever what means." I shrugged, "Seriously, what does that mean?"

"Search me." Sis shrugged.

"You've got me there." Kiddo admitted, "But you're right, it's better to look ahead. And think about how I'm going to be covering your tracks with all the trouble you're going to cause in that Town now you know where it is."

Cue the angelic looks of pure innocence… "Who?"

"Us?" Wakko gasped.

"I'm insulted!" Dot cried.

I grinned, "But just to be on the safe side, I'd start saving for damage costs."

"Great…"

The phone rang, and the three of us jumped up, "I'll get-!"

Kiddo shut us up by suddenly appearing at the phone and swinging it in her hand. Looks like that oon training was really paying off, "Already got it." She smirked, "Hello?"

It looks like whoever called was shy because she had to give the greeting another five or so times before they actually answered. Kind of wish that they didn't though because the second they did, kiddo turned a weird white shade that even the mime would say was too much. What was up this time? You know what, I'm putting in a complaint that kiddo should be given a one way ticket to the nearest spa retreat and not be allowed back until the colour's not only back in her cheeks, but at least five shades darker than it should be.

Finally she dared to speak, barely a whisper but just as edgy, "R.J?"

Oh… well on the other hand she was perfectly allowed to be pale and jumpy. What do I know?

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"Hello?" I asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Hello, Miss. Nolan."

Ice shot through my skin, "R.J?" I gasped, the Warner's perking up to look at me with confusion.

"So surprised? I did tell you that I had no intention of returning to that pathetic cell."

No, this couldn't be happening! "But… how?"

"With the right motivation, anyone will be more than happy to assist me."

"Where the hell are you?" I demanded forcefully.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, Miss. Nolan. You see, I still plan on achieving my goal, but I'm aware that it's going to take time. And time is exactly what I'm going to spend. I'll be sure let you know when I'll need your assistance."

I felt bile rise at my throat, but I swallowed it down, "I told you, there's no way in hell I'm going to help you. Leave us alone!"

"You may think you won't, but time changes people, Miss. Nolan. But, I assume you know what I mean, I think you've changed a little since last we spoke."

Is that the game he was playing? "If you mean that little present you left me in the Waiting Room. You're wrong. Thanks, but screw you."

"That's not the change I mean, Miss. Nolan. You really think I'm that cruel to offer you an escape and not you siblings? Oh, I have plenty for all, but that payment first requires the work before hand." He sneered darkly, "I mean the change in your attitude, so scared of what you wanted before, and no so determined. Nice, isn't it? I promise you, Miss. Nolan, you won't hear from me until I need you, which won't be for a while yet. Enjoy your peace and calm for now."

What? I didn't understand! "I'll never help you, and you'll be caught long before you can even make me an offer!"

"I'll hold you to that." He chuckled, "I can't say for sure when we'll meet again, Miss. Nolan, but we will one day. Goodbye."

**A/N:**

**Dun-dun-duuuuuhn!**

**Got you there didn't I? Well I hope I did. So, R.J was telling the truth, he had no intensions of going back to prison and he still plans on finishing the jobs he started. But where is he and will he carry out those threats? To be honest, I'm not sure. But we'll have some fun finding out, right? Only two more chapters to go now guys! Lets see where this takes us!**


	25. Confidence is Key

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, I've had one killer essay to do, but it was my last one of the semester so I'm pretty much free for a little while, yay for more writing time XD So R.J is out on the loose, but how? He claims that he's going to leave them alone until he can get better prepared, but will that day ever come? Meh, who knows? I'm serious, even I'm not 100% sure on this one XD Ah well, onward with the aftermath! Time jump! XD**

**By the way I'm sorry that this is going to be a short chapter! I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately! XD**

_*Talia's POV*_

It had been just over a week since I had that phone call. And true to his word, no one had seen or heard any sign of R.J in that time, and it didn't look like there would be either. Not that I was letting my guard down at all, and by the looks of things, neither was the rest of the studio. Security had been upped, which included telling more of the guards about the 'secrets' that were hiding around here. Surprisingly enough they took it a lot better that was expected. Apparently they had a feeling that there was something going on after constantly being hassled by a certain trio of children who just didn't look quite normal enough to be human… Take a guess who they were…

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't naïve, I knew that the chances of this peace and safety lasting long were slim. But for now I didn't see the harm in enjoying it. After all who knew who long it would last. Like they say, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it long after they've built it. Or jump off of it, whichever comes first. I know what I've got my money on. But like I said, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and just enjoy the calmness for now. And Dr. S figured that a good way to start that was by returning to our therapy sessions before or after work. But since I was meant to be on a vacation, we just met up in his office at the usual time in the morning. So far we'd spoken about things at home, but that was just a warm up, it always was.

"And, has R.J tried to make contact vith you since?"

I was wondering when that was going to come up, "No, nothing."

"How does ziz effect you?" he asked cautiously as if I was going to break at any moment. He should know me better by now, this was nothing compared to what's happened before.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm nervous, and the thought of him still being out there somewhere terrifies me; but I don't feel the need to constantly look over my shoulder like I thought I would be. I guess I feel… ready."

"Ready?"

It was difficult to explain, but I tried my best, "If he shows up again, I'm ready. After all that's happened over the years I know exactly what he's capable of and his limits. I don't feel like there's anything more he can do to scare me. Because I'm ready if he dares come near me or my family again."

"You sound very sure of yourself." He nodded in approval, "Zat is good, ja?"

"I hope it is." I smiled a little at that.

"But you're feeling…?" he left the question open for me to fill in.

"Better." I said honestly, "I think that things are turning around. Less secrets for one thing, and that's all I'm really asking for at the moment."

"Good, ja zat's very good." He nodded, "And vat of Poppy and Flynn?"

"They're great. Being around the Town has really helped them with their… toonism?" I shrugged at the lack of technical term, "And especially being around toons their own age. It's good for them to actually have friends that are going to, you know, stick around."

He smiled, "And how are you, vith zer Town I mean."

Good question, "It's an experience I'll say that much. But… I like it." More like loved it, it wasn't just running into difference characters that I recognised but it was also the fun of it all. It was just a place that radiated… security and fun. In my opinion, that was the best two things I could ask for, for me and my siblings, and as for the Warner's, it was a place where their zaniness was encouraged. Why wouldn't they love it too?

"Ja." He nodded and looked at his watch, "Vell I zink zats all vee have time for today. But it's good to see you getting back on your feet."

"Thanks Dr. S." I smiled, getting to my feet, "I'll see you at work."

"Ah you've still got another week off, remember?" he asked with a rare hint of slyness.

"How could I forget." I laughed, heading toward the doorway.

"Oh, and Talia!" he called.

I stopped for a moment, "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

That one took my by surprise, "Oh…" A lot actually, I didn't like people knowing about it, it wasn't something that was a big deal to me. No reason in particular, it just wasn't. But still, Dr. S meant it with good intentions, so I smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

* * *

_*Flynn's POV*_

"Fetch!"

Runt seemed to sprint on the spot for a second before bounding along after the ball I'd thrown. Wait, I had thrown it right? I looked down at my hand and realised that it had been empty before I even tried to throw the ball that I swear had been there. What the-?

Yakko leant on my shoulder slyly and started tossing the ball in the air and catching it repeatedly, "How much you wanna bet that he's gonna be looking for this thing for the next twenty minutes?"

I snatched it from the air when he chucked it upwards again and rolled my eyes jokingly, "Harsh."

"Just making the game a little more interesting, is all."

"Doesn't that not work if the person you're playing the game with doesn't come back?" Poppy asked.

The girls exchanged a look before the cat shrugged, "She's gotta point. Eh what the heck, I'll get him later."

Dot nodded pointedly, "You mean Talia will have to get him later."

Wakko snickered with a shrug, "You think Talia will be okay with not all of us being here?"

"Don't see why she wouldn't." I shrugged.

"But… isn't today-?"

Dot was cut off by Poppy shushing her, "She doesn't like talking about that."

"Let me guess, there's some emotionally scarring back story that goes with that?" Rita asked sarcastically.

Sometimes it was hard to tell if she was joking or not, but this time I guessed she was by the little glint in her eye. I shook my head, "No, not really. She just doesn't like having the attention. And lets face it, it's not like it really makes a difference lately, is it?"

"There's a cheerful and chipper way to look at it." Yakko rolled his eyes, "As always."

"Am I wrong?"

"You're always wrong if you're denying the positives of a birthday." Dot stated simply.

I didn't have anything against them at all. But I knew that Talia just didn't like having all the attention on her. I guess after so long of taking care of everyone else, the idea of someone doing something for her was a bit weird. In the two years we've been around toons, Talia didn't mind doing something for our birthdays, and she even asked to see of the Warners had a set birthday that she could arrange something for. Her first birthday here though, she managed to keep hidden from them until a whole month afterwards. Her second, a week. But I guess the Warner's got it third time lucky this year. I hope she knows that.

But I kind of also hoped that they wouldn't do anything big either. I mean if she didn't want a fuss then surely they should have figured it out by now. It's her choice at the end of the day. But then again the end of the day is what she's looking forward to so that's a bit of a bummer. Hang on, the Warner's were being told not to do something, and now they had a shared grin on their faces… Oh geez.

"What're you three up to this time?" Rita asked, ears tilting as she practically read my mind.

"Nothing…" they sang.

* * *

_*Talia's POV*_

"This is way too dangerous!" I objected, umbrella clutched in my hand as I peered over the edge of the bar.

What the hell was I thinking, letting those three drag me to the top of the Water Tower so out of the blue? I should know better. When the Warner's literally jump out of nowhere and tell you all kinds of rubbish about something being 'urgent' and 'needing help', you know to realise that something is up. And not in the way they mean either. And now look where it got me, standing on the top of the tower with a frigging umbrella gripped in my fists and being told to jump! What the actual hell?

"I can't do this!"

"You're forgetting what you are, kid." Dot smirked.

"Why the heck do you want me to do this?"

"It's fun!" Wakko nodded.

"I'm not a full toon though." I stated, "An _umbrella_ is not going to keep me up."

"How much are you willing to bet?" Yakko asked.

"Not my life."

"Come on kiddo, you got to live your life of you're gonna place bets like that."

"I'm not betting it!"

"So what are you betting?" Wakko asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm not sure we can cover that." Dot rolled her eyes, "Come on cheap skate!"

"You know this can stop this word run-around by taking a leap of faith." Yakko shrugged.

He had a point, "You… promise me that it's safe?"

Instead of giving me a straight answer, the three of them gave me a genuine smile of what was apparently comfort, crossing their hearts with a finger. For some weird reason, that actually made me feel a little better. Not enough to jump though. I'd need more convincing than that. Or at least I thought I would. But, I don't know, I guess I must have trusted them a little more than I did before. After everything, I guess that I didn't have any right to deny them trust now. But jumping off a tower with an umbrella? Seriously? I mean I know that having some toon abilities will help me but I didn't fully understand what I could and couldn't do. How did I know this wasn't one of them? I didn't. But they had faith in me, and that kind of gave me a push.

And so, I jumped. For a split second, there was the stomach churning rush of falling, but it was gone before it even fully began. My eyes were clenched shut, arms and legs crossed around the pole of the umbrella in hopes of maintaining my grip. A light breeze ruffled my hair, but I still didn't open my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to believe that this was actually working. A muffled groan escaped me, wondering when the hell I was going to be brave enough to open them. However, my answer came in a shrill wolf-whistle from above.

"Hello down there!" Daring to peek my eyes open the smallest slither, I saw Yakko tied into a parachute, siblings not far behind drifting a few yards away from me with a cocky look on his face, "How's it hanging?"

"You tell me!" I cried, wishing to close my eyes again but I just couldn't.

"First rule of being a toon: Gravity doesn't work that well unless you look directly downwards."

"And the rule of you getting a parachute and me a stinking umbrella?" I asked, voice tight from most of my energy going into holding on.

He shrugged and indicated to the space around us, "Take a look around, kiddo, you might just forgive us."

I did as I was told, but not exactly thrilled about it. But… I have to say… it was frigging brilliant! I could see everything from up here, the studio the area that led off into the toon lot and Town; I kid you not I could even fall into the cliché that I could most likely see my house from here. The sun warmed my skin and I couldn't help but grin. I wasn't suspended in the air, we were both drifting downwards but at a much slower pace which I wasn't complaining about. This was… amazing.

"Wow… just-Wow!" I breathed as I bumped to the ground, the wind had forced us closer to the Town and we now stood just on the outskirts of it.

"I know it's not as thrilling as a life-threatening one, but how's it feel taking a _fun_ risk this time?" Yakko asked, unclasping his safety straps, eyebrow arched.

Throwing him a sarcastic look before grinning, "I might be willing to take a few more."

"Funny you should say that…" Dot mused.

My face dropped, "Why?"

"Come with us and see." Wakko answered.

It wasn't as if they'd led me wrong so far. So I obeyed resultantly. And it didn't take long for me to realise that they were taking me to the café where Betty worked. I was starting to see a regular theme of showing up here. But why this time? I could see Flynn and Poppy standing by the entrance, Rita perched on Poppy's shoulders with an almost smug look on her face. What was going on here? Oh… Oh crap. They'd gotten it right this year. And now I half-wished that the umbrella thing didn't work. Kind of. I looked at the ground in dejection, but found that one of the toons had pinned a large badge onto my jacket with a large '21' written on it. Oh help…

"Guys, are you kidding me?"

"Surprise." They grinned.

I laughed, but out of anxiousness more than anything, "You're so dead…"

**A/N:**

**Happy Birthday Talia! XD**

**Again I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately. But on the upside there's only one more chapter to go, and I'll be honest as you've probably already seen from this chapter, things are winding down now and it'll just be tying up some loose ends. And I think it might just be a short one too, maybe. But anyways, I promise that it won't be as long a wait for that one as this was, lol XD And also keep a look out for another fic I'm planning that should be coming up soon. I hope you won't be disappointed XD**


	26. Ready for Anything

**A/N:**

**Last chapter guys… Oh wow this is terrifying. XD Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but, I couldn't wait to share this with you guys. You're my inspiration XD Cheesy, but true.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this entire story, they all belong to their respective owners. I only own Talia, Flynn, Poppy and Jack. I don't really own R.J, just my interpretation of him XD)**

_*Talia's POV*_

"Dot… please, this is really getting ridiculous now."

We were in the bathroom around the back of the café, me sitting on a stool while Dot was raking a brush through my hair after plastering my face in a bunch of coloured junk. Okay, I guess I didn't look that bad, but I didn't usually have time for make-up so it just felt a little weird. Jeez my eyes look huge. Okay so she made me look good, but there was no way she was going to get these waves out of my hair without a fight. Ow! Okay, she was fighting…

"Beauty is pain, and if you actually took care of yourself every once in a while."

"I do take care of myself, thank you very much. I just don't have time for a full on beauty regime if you haven't noticed." I chuckled, trying to make a positive out of this, "And is this really necessary?"

I didn't just mean this attempt at a make-over. I meant the big party that was going on just outside. Yeah, you know the story. Someone gets led, or in my case dragged, into a building and the next thing you know there's a crowd-load of people and toons yelling out a 'surprise' at you. And before you can even take it in, you're yanked to the side to be made 'presentable'. But from what I did see, it looked like they'd managed to fit half the Town in here. Not to mention the few humans that I actually knew…

"Of course, it's not everyday you turn twenty-one."

"Technically I haven't left eighteen." I smirked, holding out the imprint on my wrist.

"Details, details;" she moved around to point her finger at me with determination, "You're having this party and you're going to have fun and you're going to look pretty. Got it?"

I arched an eyebrow challengingly, "Or you're going to make me jump off the Tower with an umbrella again?"

For a moment, she stayed perfectly still, but a look that was a cross between a childish pout and a jokey smile, "It's no fun if you enjoy it…"

At that I had to laugh, "Is that the point of this party?"

"Come on, kid, what's so bad about them?"

"Nothing, really. It's just… I've always been a make-do-with-what-you-have kind of person, and parties are something that I've never had to make to with. Plus, I don't like having people going out of their way for me, it just feels weird."

She rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of tough love?"

"I'm starting to get a feel for it…"

"Good." She nodded pointedly, suddenly grabbing the seat of the stool and forcing it to spin.

The room turned into a whirl of colours and shapes and I gripped onto the seat for support. What the heck was she doing now? I don't know but my head was starting to spin along with the room and I swear there were spirals forming in my eyes. When the room finally stopped, I had to glare at the floor for a moment or two just to collect myself. And then I noticed that instead of my previous jacket and jeans, I was now in a white off-the-shoulder T-shirt tucked into a sky blue skater-skirt. A skirt, really? Well, it didn't look bad in fact it was a really pretty outfit, but I wasn't a skirt person. Maybe. It was nice I guess…

"My best work yet." Dot nodded, "Now get out there and have fun, got it?"

I rolled my eyes and tousled her ears, "Yes, Ma'am."

Upon leaving, I found that I was right about half the Town being there. They were practically filling the building as well as into the playground outside too. It was incredible, if slightly intimidating. But I'd been ordered to have fun, so it was just finding a place to start. Although right now my main priority was trying not to geek out at the amount of characters I recognised here. Let me tell you it's so difficult resisting the urge to walk up to Dexter and ask in a high-pitched voice 'Ooohh what does this button do?' or yell 'Rabbit season!' behind Daffy… I think I did very well so far of biting my tongue.

Betty had her hands full laying out tray after tray of food and the entire room was decorated to extreme. Flynn and Poppy were having a blast with some other toons around the place. It all looked so well planned out and organised. Since when were the Warner's this thought out? Well I guess when they put their minds to something, they didn't mess around. Speaking of which, there were the trio now, standing in wait with a smug look on their faces.

"So…" Yakko smirked, "Having a good time?"

"Meh, it's alright." I shrugged, but the smile I was wearing gave me away big time, "Okay you've really gone all out here!"

"Not bad for something you were so scared of." Dot nodded pointedly.

"I wasn't scared I was… Never mind. How did you even managed to do all of this?"

Wakko shrugged, "We know people."

"We got the best party planner we could." Yakko stated, "At short notice…"

"Hi there!"

"Whoa! Uh-hi!"

I instinctively took a step back from the flash of pink that had jumped out of nowhere to greet me, but was instantly hoisted back by my hand being grabbed into an enthusiastic handshake. For a second in the daze I looked down and saw that my hand was pinned between a pair of… hooves? Making a double-take at my company, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from making a squeak of surprise. Because what was giving me a hand/hoof shake was a pink furred creature with a wild mane of pink curls and tail to match with bright blue eyes. In short; my party planner was a pony. This was new.

"Hi." I tried again, hand numb as it was released, "Uh…"

I didn't watch the show, I'd only caught glimpses of it when Poppy had it on TV. But the pony didn't seem to pick up on this and continued grinning welcomingly, if a little excitably, "So you're Talia huh? Happy Birthday! I knew you must be the birthday girl because I know everyone else here and the candles on the cake hadn't been blown out yet so I'm putting two and two together and that makes you! But if you don't like math then I can use a different metaphor. Oh! How about I'm mixing cookie with the cream and you're the desert! Or maybe you don't like cookies, pfft that's silly! Who doesn't like cookies? By the way, I'm Pinkie Pie! How's the party so far?"

Wow she was a fast talker. I think I got most of it, "Yeah, it's great. Thanks for putting all of this together I mean… I really didn't expect it."

She nudged me playfully with a hoof, "Don't be a silly-filly! And your friends insisted on the best and that's sure what they got! Oh I gotta go, somepony around here needs to keep an eye on those party-games! By the way, your sister is so sweet! She brought her own party hat! Ha, that's brilliant!"

You know what… I think I might just give this show a proper watch, "Okay, well, thanks again."

"No problem!" she beamed as she trotted off into the crowd.

For a second, I stood there in a mild daze at what just happened before turning abck to the Warner's, "You asked a pony for party help?"

"What can I say?" Dot sighed dramatically, "It took so long to organise your transformation, even the greatest of planners needed a back-up plan."

"Wow, thanks a lot." I smirked.

"I'd hold off on the thanks if I were you." I turned to see a familiarly irritable grey squirrel making her way towards us, "Knowing these three there's always some jab in the rib."

The three put on the pretence of being insulted, and I couldn't help but secretively agree with her. Buy from what I've seen so far, I didn't want to doubt them. After all, I know that this wasn't the quiet and peaceful day I planned but, I was still having an awesome time, "Maybe, but I'm learning to give them the benefit of the doubt."

She rolled her eyes, "Your choice, I guess anything's better than where we were a week ago."

"Always the optimist." Yakko quipped.

"Always the smart-mouth." She shot back, "Anyway's, have a good one, kid, I gotta head back to those cakes before the little vultures nab them all."

"Fair enough." I laughed.

"But hey, it's good to see you perking up a little, ya look a heck of a lot better without a sad-sack on your back."

Not really sure where that came from, but I could sort of see a compliment in there somewhere. She didn't like compliments or gratitude, so instead I just nodded my thanks and she took her leave. I looked back at the Warner's with mock warning, "If she's right and you've got something else planned, I'm serious about you being dead."

They rolled their eyes. What did I expect? "Of course you are." Yakko said sardonically.

I was suddenly distracted by someone tapping me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw, to my surprise, Jack. He looked sheepish to say the least. I prayed that the Warner's weren't going to leave me alone with him, but in the time it took me to make a double-take, they'd bolted. Great… Just great. Jack glanced me over and smiled a little.

"Hey, you look-" he checked himself, "I mean happy birthday."

"Thanks." I shrugged, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I won't deny it, it's great seeing everyone together. You know, after everything that's happened."

"Yeah, yeah it is." I agreed, "You okay?"

He'd suddenly gone a little pale and jittery, "Yeah, it's just, I feel terrible about him getting away again. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What was it supposed to be like?" I asked, good old paranoia kicking in again…

"It's not fair on you or anyone else for this to keep happening."

"I know that. And if you know a way to stop in then by all means do it."

"What're you saying, Talia?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"You just think that I might have something to do with him escaping." He clarified, tiredly, "Talia, I promise you that I had nothing to do with that."

I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I mean there was this little feeling at the back of my mind that told me it was a possibility. But at the same time he'd gotten over R.J's control, there was nothing he could do to control him anymore. He looked so genuine, so hurt at the idea and desperate to prove me wrong. Did I really think he had something to do with this? My thoughts were interrupted by him pushing something into my hands. A present? Seriously?

I opened it out of politeness, but this wasn't going to distract me from the subject at hand here. Wait what the hell? Inside the box, was a needle. A syringe to be exact, filled with bright blue liquid. I almost dropped the thing. Was he serious? I gave this to him! Why hadn't he used it yet? Isn't that what he wanted? I snapped the lid shut and looked at him questioningly.

"But…"

"I want to prove to you that you can trust me. I promised that I would stick around, and I will. Just like I promise that I had nothing to do with R.J."

"I can't take this."

"Keep it, and then when you feel that you can trust me, you can choose what you want to do with it."

"Jack-"

He cut me off with a chuckle, "Will you for once in your life stop arguing with me? I'm putting my foot down on this."

Him being assertive was something new, and I had to smirk a little at that but not maliciously, "You're serious on this?"

"I am. You can trust me, Talia." He smiled, "Now how about giving your paranoia a back seat and actually enjoying yourself?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve with this, but I appreciated the gesture. I knew what this meant to him and I couldn't let him keep this up for long. But I had to respect his choice for now. I shook my head at him.

"You're more stubborn than me, you know that?"

He sniggered taking me by surprise by giving a swift peck on my cheek before turning to leave, "At least you're admitting you're stubborn."

My cheeks heated involuntarily and I cursed myself for it. Oh you know what, I wasn't even going to waste my time thinking on this. He was right, I should be enjoying myself. And so, I turned to take in the room once more. The faces smiling, laughing, and just… peace. Yeah… I guess I needed this. We all did.

* * *

_*3__rd__ person POV* these are mostly just little scenes from the party to make sure that everyone gets covered_

Brain glared at the little green humanoid, "You really think you have what it takes to take over the world? I must argue."

"Pfft! Zim laughs at your attempts you puny Earth-rodent!"

Pinky cackled and looked at the oddly shaded green dog, "I get this all the time! _Narf!_"

"Narf… Ha! _Narf!_" GIR snickered and nodded excitable, "Masta loud!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and turned back to his newfound friends, "How long before world conquest battle breaks out?"

"Like we'd let it get that far." Dani scoffed, "Although I think Dib would have a freak out before hand."

He sniggered, "Look like we're going to have to keep on eye out for them."

"Maybe later. But for now," Dani shivered a little, being swallowed by a pair of white rings and transforming into her ghost-self. She beamed with her neon eyes and took to the air, "Race you to the snacks!"

"Cheat!"

From the other side of the room, Poppy was laughing at Wakko as he managed to shove an entire burger down his throat. Dot scowled at him while their brother just simply patted Wakko's head affectionately. The little pink dog shifted uneasily and Poppy assured him that this was perfectly normal. Courage begged to disagree, but he figured that there was no point in arguing. Poppy felt as though she could happily stay here. It was fun and by the looks of it Flynn was actually having a good time for once. This was a good place to be, she figured. She didn't want to leave.

Rita took another sip of her drink and realised that she had a pair of docile eyes looking at her, "What're you looking at, Einstein?"

"Whatcha thinkin' bout Rita? Huh?" Runt asked, tilting his head, "You thinking of leaving again, huh?"

She quirked her ears in thought, "Meh… I guess we can stick around a little longer, you saw what happened last time. They're hopeless without us around here."

"Yeah, definitely, definitely hopeless."

"You're getting soft, hosue-cat!"

Rita narrowed her eyes jokingly, "Look who's talking, Slappy, you're a world class babysitter now."

"At least I get paid!"

"No ya don't…"

"Hey, Talia!" Poppy called suddenly, "Applebloom has invited me over to the orchard to play sometime, can I go?"

"Uh, yeah sure," she smiled, "I'll need to talk to her family first but it sounds okay to me."

"Awesome!"

Flynn appeared at their side and looked at his older sister, "Heads up, when someone tells you not to touch the Cheshire Cat's tail, listen to them."

Talia tilted her head and eyed her brother from head to toe, mostly focussing on his light brown hair that now had altered somewhat, "Flynn, why do you have gold dust in your hair?"

He looked up and notived that the tips of his hair looked like they'd been dip-dyed in gold paint, "Uh… Sonic let me use one of his rings… He said it would wear out in a while."

Oh great, she thought while snickering. But she was suddenly distracted by someone tugging at her arms, "Come on, kiddo, cake time!"

"Seriously?"

"We don't mess around."

"I can tell…"

And tell she could, the cake was filled with twenty-one candles and enough frosting on there to give Eeyore a sugar-rush. All eyes on her, as much as she didn't feel comfortable with it, she was still grinning. She even caught sight of Bugs in the crowd. Jack gave her an encouraging nod, Dr. S and Nurse smiling onwards. Her siblings by her side and the Warner's beaming onwards, she felt happy. It was time for her to blow out the candles. And she guessed that it meant making a wish too.

One formed in her head, and she took a breath. She had all she wanted right here. No secrets, nothing stopping her and her family from having fun and just being safe for now, it seemed perfect. Jack was slowly gaining her trust, and she had all the support she could need. It was strange, being so secure and yet having something so evil out there lurking. But that didn't even bother her for some reason. Like she said before; she was ready for him. And if R.J ever dared show his face again… They were all ready. Ready, and together.

The air escaped her, and the flames blinked out. _All for one and one for all times six… forever._

**A/N:**

**I know it's a sappy ending and this story was in no way shape or form as good as the previous too, but this one was a struggle for me and I'm sorry for that. But I really do love all the support I've had over the stories from all of you amazing readers. Thanks to you guys, I've made some close friends, gained some real tips on writing and editing, and managed to experiment with some of the greatest characters of the 90's, the Warner's. I honestly never expected all of this to come from the very first Reality Check. Thank you all so much. XD**

**I'm sorry if you cameo request didn't make it in here, but I'm still keeping up the one-shots so keep an eye out and see if yours ends up in there. Also, to answer some of your questions… I don't know if I'm going to be making a Reality Check 4 or not. I will be making a collaboration with 'Kisa sohma cookie' and her characters from her story 'Insanity Breach'. Seriously, take a look at it, it's awesome XD So I guess you can count that as Reality Check 4, but as for a stand alone story, I really don't know. **

**But whatever happens, I want you all to know how grateful I am for all your support, and I really hope to hear more from you in my other fics. Gravity Falls, Invader Zim, Creepypasta, Animaniacs… and even a Big Four fanfic I'm planning… no matter what I write, I have you al to thank for it. Thank you all. You're the reason I do this. And in the words of the gang (mildly altered for you guys)**

**All for one and one for all, times infinity XD**


End file.
